Breathe
by maggierocks
Summary: Susan and Caspian both love each other. Will love find a way back to them and into their hearts? Caspian has been without Susan for four years and Susan has been without Caspian for one year. But if that isn't enough another problem is happening in Narnia with evil coming over the horizon. My first Fanfiction please leave a review. I like constructive criticism.
1. The Leaving- Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own Narnia unfortunately**

**Hope you enjoy! **

Susan's POV

I looked back at him the one true man who understood me. The one true man who looks underneath my hair, eyes, and skin, he actually knows me. He smiles at my beauty on the inside not the outside. I know that it seems silly but looking at that tall, rugged, handsome man he makes my heart flutter with butterflies. I looked at the portal the rest of my family were about to walk through and back at Caspian X. He was holding back tears, not tears of joy but tears of sadness. Even though Caspian knew me I had to go back with my family.

Right before my left foot stepped through the portal my heart ached and my feet stopped. I just ignored my tugging heart to turn around but maybe I should have listened to it. Right when I stepped through I turned around and saw people hustling to the train some shoving me in the process. I can't believe I was looking into those big beautiful deep brown eyes just a few seconds ago.

My sister tugged at my skirt and I noticed I was wearing my uniform for school. I pulled Lucy into a huge hug and she squeezed me back tightly with her little arms around my waist. We had to get onto the train right that second or we would have missed it. Just like if I had turned around away from that portal seconds ago I would have Caspian in my arms.

Caspian's POV

Susan looked back at me with her dazzling beautiful blue eyes before she entered the portal. I let her go I let the most perfect girl slip right through my fingers into that other world she called home. Why would Aslan be so horrible knowing how much I loved her?

I know it sounds ridiculous that I love Susan after knowing her for a few months. I saw the rest of her precious family slip away from me but she was standing there a bit longer than the rest. But Susan she walked into that horrible portal. That portal ruined my life.

When the whole family walked through no one in the kingdom said anything. All of them looked up at me with heartbroken eyes. After a few minutes of silence I noticed Aslan was gone and I turned toward the kingdom.

I said smiling "Do not be heartbroken my friends please enjoy yourselves it is a party for Aslan's sake."

The whole kingdom lightened up and I finally heard chatter. Mostly the chatter was about Susan kissing me. But it was at least something. The music started playing and my good friend Trumpkin stood next to me.

Trumpkin put a hand on my back trying to reach my shoulder; he was standing on his tiptoes.

He said "Are you okay Caspian? I know they are near and dear to you especially Queen Susan."

I nodded with a fake smile on my face saying "Yes I am fine my good friend now go and enjoy the festivities." I pushed him into the dancing crowd and his little legs started dancing.

I turned my head back to facing where that portal was. I felt tears in my eyes; the Pevensies' were my family and were all I had, now their gone in that world. I held back tears to join a dance with a young lady around Peter's age. I know if I had said something from my family walking through I would be a happy man dancing with Susan.


	2. In Two Worlds-2

**Disclaimer I do not own Narnia or characters... except for Autumn **

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were all living in London. Susan and Lucy shared a room in the crowed apartment and Peter and Edmund shared a room. No matter what would go on in Susan's life she felt a gaping hole in her heart.

Peter and his family were always worried about her she was becoming less herself. The first few months after the family left Narnia for Susan were terrible. Susan would cry almost every night before she went to sleep and kept Lucy up. Susan felt like a burden toward her family always crying keeping Lucy awake.

After a while Susan stopped her crying but became less involved. She sat at lunch by herself and if Peter sat with her she would eat in the bathroom. Susan always ate supper without a word and ran to her room. Sometimes Susan wouldn't eat at all; Peter was very worried being the big brother he was.

Peter would force Susan to go out with his friends which were mostly boys. The boys would flirt with Susan every chance they got whenever Peter wouldn't be looking. Peter would take Susan to parties which Susan would normally sneak out and walk home.

Peter couldn't believe it he was losing his little baby sister. It was Peter's job to protect Susan. Peter would give up on Susan and get into fights with her.

He would yell at her things like "Stop crying over him! We are never going back! Do something with your life Susan; don't let it be a waste!"

Most nights Lucy would watch Susan fall asleep to make sure Susan would be okay. Lucy and Susan the two best friends that would never be apart, were now being apart. Susan would never talk to Lucy and if she did it would be one word answers.

Whenever Susan and Peter went to America it was worse Susan faked her depression hiding it behind smiles. Whenever Peter and Susan got back and they found out Lucy and Edmund were in Narnia and with Caspian Susan's heart sank. She would never get to see him again but Edmund and Lucy would.

_Susan and Caspian were holding hands walking across a beach. They were both smiling at one another. Susan looked up and saw her beautiful siblings playing in the water. Susan couldn't help but joining them. She ran and splashed in the icy cool water. Peter picked her up and threw her into the ocean a few times. She would look up and see Caspian laughing at her and her siblings. Suddenly a huge storm came and the waves on the ocean became strong and powerful. Caspian tried running toward them but the waves were too strong._

Susan screamed "Caspian don't go I love you." She started crying as the waves pulled her out to sea. She heard "Susan…Susan!" this voice was very close. She felt the waves shaking her pushing her sideways.

She opened her eyes and jumped up she also felt sweat pouring down her face. She saw familiar frightened eyes looking down on her. She knew those sea foam green eyes from anywhere, Peter. She started sobbing and Peter held her in his arms while she was.

Susan said between sobs "I'm.. ..Peter." Peter looked at her confused and said "What are you sorry for Susan?" Susan said "I'm sorry..for..p..putting you through.. all of.. t..this Peter. I ruin..e..everything."

Peter squeezed her tighter and said "Susan you haven't done anything wrong, I love you." Susan started to slow down her sobs and said "I'm sorry for all of our fights. I shouldn't be crying over someone who I will never see again." Peter said "Susan I will always love you no matter how many fights we have and it's not your fault you loved that boy."

Peter kissed the top of Susan's hair and rested his cheek on her head. They both laid down on Susan's bed. Peter held Susan while she was falling asleep. Susan's sobs turned into heavy breathing and Peter knew she was sleeping.

Peter was half asleep until he felt a poking at his side. Peter turned his head to see a half asleep Lucy standing there

Lucy asked "Can I sleep with you and Susan?" Peter nodded his head in agreement and Lucy snuggled onto Peter's chest. Peter was between Susan and Lucy. Peter was snuggled up to Susan while he kept an arm around Lucy.

Peter finally had a moment of clarity. Peter knew that Susan didn't just leave a part of herself with Narnia; Susan left her heart. Peter knew if he ever saw someone break Susan's heart again, they wouldn't be around to hurt another.

* * *

In Narnia, it has been four years since Caspian has seen Susan. The first year was painful for Caspian; Susan was his one true love. Caspian missed the gentle queen and her family. Every day he had to hide his pain for his subjects.

The council would bother Caspian like nothing ever happened. Caspian would go home every night thinking I wish. He wished he would have stopped his family from walking into that portal.

The second year wasn't as bad, Caspian was starting to rebuild Cair Paravel. Caspian was starting to feel his family with him as he was rebuilding. Also that Edmund and Lucy joined him on his Dawn Treader adventure. But when they had to leave Caspian felt as if his heart had been ripped out.

Caspian spent most of his days practicing sword fighting. He didn't have many problems with other countries. The third year Caspian met a petite red headed girl named Autumn. She had the most dazzling green eyes he had ever seen. This girl pulled his out of his depression. Autumn had excellent swordsmanship and Caspian found it attractive. They courted for a bit and Caspian figured out she was princess of Archenland.

Caspian became engaged with her on this year. It was the fourth year anniversary that Caspian hadn't seen either Susan or Peter and he was engaged. Trumpkin was surprised Caspian was getting married after having a broken heart.

Trumpkin came up to Caspian and asked "Why are you marrying this princess Caspian?" Caspian lightened up and said "Because I am in love my good friend." Trumpkin then asked "What about Susan do you still love her?" Caspian's smile faded and he said "Of course I still love Queen Susan, but things have changed and I will never see her again."

Caspian was flabbergasted to hear Susan's name again. Caspian went to the royal gardens of Cair Paravel (It was already built) and thought to himself. Susan the most beautiful girl on the inside and outside he has ever met. Autumn came in to the gardens and saw her fiancée have a confused look on his face.

Autumn ran and leaped into Caspian's arms and kissed him. When she broke the kiss she noticed the same look on Caspian's face. She looked at him and said "What is bothering you love?"

Caspian broke out of his gaze to say "I'm just thinking." She laughed and said "You better be thinking about wedding decorations." It was meant to be a joke but noticing Caspian not laughing she was confused as well.

"Caspian?" asked Autumn and she didn't know what else to do so she kissed him again. This time it was a very passionate kiss with her hands tangled in his hair and his hands moving up her back. She pulled away and said "I'll see you at dinner and discuss those decorations."

This time Caspian smiled and said sarcastically "Can't wait." It was funny how when Caspian heard Susan's name he didn't feel a spark between him and Autumn's kiss. He didn't know what to do but he loved Autumn and they were going to get married.

Autumn thought to herself whatever Caspian was thinking about was no problem to her. She was going to marry Caspian even though she doesn't love him. She was going to rule Narnia and whenever Caspian and her got deeper into their marriage she would take over Narnia. Archenland would rule Narnia.

**Duh Duh Duhhhh... Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did Writing it. Please review I would be one happy lady. Sorry for the heart breaker moments but I need to show the love connection. :)**


	3. Into The Light-3

**Well here's Chapter three hope you enjoy! Disclaimer- I do not own anything Narnia**

* * *

In the morning Edmund walked into the room confused seeing his whole family on Susan's bed sound asleep. Edmund couldn't help it so he jumped on Susan's bed waking up everyone especially one very angry Peter. Lucy was laughing with Edmund and Susan was just lying on her side not showing any emotion.

Edmund noticed her upset and stopped jumping. Edmund grabbed Lucy's hand and drug her out of the room. Edmund knew Peter needed to talk to Susan.

Peter asked "Susan are you okay? It's Saturday and we're having a big breakfast. I know how much eggs are your favorite."

Susan shrug her shoulders and said "I'm not that hungry Peter, you can go on down without me."

Peter said "Susan eat with us your company makes everything better and it makes us feel like a family."

Susan rolled over to look the harried Peter in the eyes. She said "I'm sorry I haven't been around much this year Peter. I'll make it up to all of you and take you out to lunch." Peter saw his sister give a little smile. This was so exciting; this was the first smile Peter has ever seen since Susan has left Narnia.

Peter kissed the top of Susan's hair and said "I love you and can't wait. I'll go tell Edmund and Lucy now. Susan watched has her brother ran out of her room and heard the patter of his feet going down the stairs to share the news.

Susan got up and put on a white blouse and dark red skirt. She came downstairs to receive a hug from Lucy. Susan hugged he back and said "Lucy I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you."

Lucy shot her sister a smile and said "I thought I was losing you Susan I'm glad you're back." Lucy had tears in her eyes as she gave her big sister another big hug. Susan looked at Edmund and saw tears in his eyes as well.

Susan said "Oh Ed, why do you have to cry now you make me feel like a bad big sister." Edmund gave Susan a big bear hug making it difficult for Susan to breathe.

Edmund noticed the intensified look on Susan's face and said "Sorry Su. Boy am I sure glad you're back I've been sick and tired of hearing Lucy's girl problems." The whole family laughed except for Susan who was still in a state of depression. Susan wasn't only depressed by Caspian anymore but not being there for her family.

Before it was time for lunch Susan walked out of the house to find Parker (one of Peter's friends) along a wall. He came up to her and said "Susan so glad to see you."

Susan knew how big of a pervert Parker was he always was hitting on Susan. Susan knew that if Peter knew what Parker was doing they wouldn't be friends anymore.

Susan said "I'm not in the mood for dealing with you now if you please excuse me I have to make reservations.

Parker stood in front of her and stopped her in her tracks and said "Baby come on, no one has ever said no to me go out with me tonight."

Susan was sick and tired of this guy he has asked her out a few times. She looked at him and said "Well I guess I have said no to you and I'm saying it again. Now if you please excuse me I have to go."

Parker pulled on the collar of her shirt and said "It wasn't a question you're going out to dinner with me." She said angrily "Parker let go of me." She knew in her head she could take him down if she had her bow and arrows. This made Susan remember Narnia and her heart stung a little from the memories.

Parker was infuriated with her answer and said seriously "I'm not letting go unless you go to dinner with me." Susan had, had enough of his antics and slapped Parker across the face. He had the scariest look in his eyes that strangely reminded Susan of Rabadash, the man that put Narnia in another war in the Golden Age.

Susan flinched when she saw the anger come out of his eyes. Parker looked as if he was about to hit her. He had a big ball of her blouse tight in his fist. Until Peter came out of the house and saw Susan up against a wall with Parker holding a part of her blouse in his fist. Peter pulled Parker to the ground and Susan saw Peter and was relived.

Peter was happy to see Susan okay but angry that one of his closest friends were like this. Peter drug Parker to another wall and pined Parker up against the wall. Peter screamed "You think this is funny? Hurting my sister like this? Forcing her to do things?" Parker didn't know what to say all that came out were sounds.

Peter looked at Parker in the eye and said devilishly "If you ever touch my sister again, you won't like the results." Parker nodded his head and when Peter let go Parker ran as fast as he could.

Peter walked over to Susan and gave her a hug saying "Are you hurt Susan? What did he do? I should have hurt him."

Susan said "I'm fine Peter and he didn't do anything. I was actually doing fine by myself." Peter looked at her and said sarcastically "If pined up against a wall is what you mean by fine then you were doing great."

Susan rolled her eyes she knew this would turn into a fight if she didn't let this go. Peter walked back into the house with her. Edmund and Lucy were getting ready to leave for lunch but to their surprise they saw Susan and Peter enter the house. Peter looked at them and said "Lunch is off go do something else."

Susan turned around and looked confused at Peter saying "The lunch is still on. It will just be at a different place. We'll have to take a train though." Susan looked at Peter and asked "When will the next train leave?"

Peter looked at a newspaper and said "In about the next fifteen minutes or so." Susan said "Well we better get a move on if we're going to catch it." Lucy and Edmund smiled because they were so happy to have Susan back.

At the train station varieties of people were there. It was hard to move through the shuffling crowd. The Pevensies heard the announcer say the train would be boarding in five minutes. Soon as they heard that they rushed to the train. They all got on, on time with about a minute to spare.

As the train started moving it was quiet. I was until there was a shaking. The train was roughly shaking, everyone on the train felt it. Most people got their feet to check what was going on. They heard another whistle from a train make a noise. There was a big light coming from the other side. It was another train, it was heading toward the Pevensies train and it was going to be a collision. The crowd on the train knew no one was going to make it.

Susan knew exactly what was happening so did Peter and Edmund. Lucy had no idea what was going on. Susan knew if it wasn't for her to go somewhere else they wouldn't be in this situation. Susan was in a calm panic mode, she was scared on the inside but wouldn't act scared for Lucy. Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy pulled each other into a group hug. Susan said "I love all of you no matter what." Susan's arms were trembling while tears poured down her face. Peter said "I love all of you too." Peter also had streams of tears on his cheeks and so did Edmund who said "I love you all more than you all know." Lucy said without a clue "I love all of you guys too." Before anyone could think of anything else, Susan saw a light and everything was gone.

* * *

In Narnia, Caspian was stressing over the wedding he was going to have with Autumn in a month. Also to top it off Calormen was complaining to Caspian that Narnians have been getting too close to their border. On the other hand Autumn was excited for the wedding she couldn't wait to be queen of Narnia and after she got rid of Caspian, Archenland.

Autumn tried as hard as she could to make Caspian's life stress free. Most of the time it was kissing that made Caspian get out of his funk. Everyday Autumn noticed Caspian starting to get mentally drained. Little did she know it was over the Pevensies.

Autumn despised these old kings and queens. She hated how much Caspian talked about his past and how much better life was with these people. She knew them being about 1300 years old and didn't quite understand how they were still alive. She also hated how Caspian would go on about this Susan. But the worst was when Caspian talked about Aslan, this lion that was king of everything. Autumn didn't believe in this mystical creature.

Mostly Caspian's routine would be he would get up work on the wedding and kingdom problems and spend time with Autumn. Caspian barely found any time for himself anymore. Whenever Caspian got time to himself he would mostly work out his sword fighting skills. Sometimes he would forget he was using Rhindon. High King Peter's sword, one of the best swords in Narnia.

One day while Caspian was in his study Autumn came into his room. She knocked on the door and came in. Caspian looked at her with tired eyes and said "What is it my beautiful bride to be? Is everything okay?"

Autumn said "Yea everything's fine I just wanted to know if you were okay. You've been working harder than you need to, Caspian." She walked to him and gave him a back massage.

Caspian stretched his muscles as she was massaging. It felt good to Caspian he was working really hard for the past few weeks. Autumn turned him and was about to pull him into a kiss until Trumpkin walked into the room.

Trumpkin asked "May I speak with King Caspian for a second?" Caspian walked out of his study and toward Trumpkin and asked "What is wrong Trumpkin?"

Trumpkin said "A few guards saw some different people down at the beach." Caspian cursed under his breath. Caspian thought it was a few Calormen wanting to start something because of the problems going on between the two countries.

Caspian looked at Trumpkin and said "How about we go check out who or what's down there?" Trumpkin nodded his head in agreement and said "I'll get our horses ready."

Caspian went back into his study, opened up his closet and put on a leather jacket and attached his sword to his belt. Autumn looked at Caspian curiously and asked "What's going on Caspian? Is everything alright?"

Caspian looked back at her and said "Not sure, the guards spotted something down at the beach. I have no idea what it is so me and Trumpkin are going to check it out."

Autumn looked at him worriedly and said "Okay be careful love I don't want any marks on the wedding day." Caspian smiled back at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then he said "Don't worry love I always am careful." That was when Caspian walked out of the room and into the hallway where Trumpkin was standing.

Trumpkin looked at him and said "Everything will be fine let's just warn those Narnians to not wander the beach anymore." Caspian was hoping it would be some foolish Narnians. Caspian hoped for the best and rode on horseback with Trumpkin to the beach to find out what was going on.

* * *

**I Know I've gotten all three chapters out really fast but it might slow down because finals are next week. :( But I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Look out for chapter 4 soon!**


	4. In Narnia-4

**Ages~ Caspian-21 Susan-18 Peter-19 Edmund-16 Lucy-14 Autumn-20**

* * *

Susan woke up to see a different surrounding. At first she thought she was in heaven because she saw her brothers and sister running over where Susan was laying. She then looked around more carefully and noticed a beach and woods. Susan knew where she was. She was in Narnia.

She wasn't the only one that knew, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter knew as well. Edmund ran up to Susan and said "Come into the water with us Su." Susan was still in shock she was in Narnia and backed away from Edmund's question. But before she could do anything else Peter picked Susan up and threw her over his shoulder. Susan was playfully kicking and screaming. Susan was actually laughing and Peter ran waist deep into the water and threw Susan into it. Edmund ran back in and dunked Susan as she came up to take a breath.

Soon there was a splashing war, girls versus boys. Edmund was splashing Susan and Peter was splashing Lucy. All of the Pevensies were laughing and enjoying their time in Narnia. They all heard the hooves of horses running through the beach. Peter and Edmund were the first two to run out of the water.

When Edmund noticed it was Caspian, his best friend come running up on a horse, Edmund was so happy. On the other hand Peter wasn't too thrilled. In Peter's mind this was the guy that hurt his little sister's heart.

Caspian was the first to speak asking "Who are all of you and why are you here?"

Susan's heart was beating rapidly at the sound of the Spanish accent she hasn't heard in a while. She knew who it was riding the horse at that very second it was Caspian. Susan hearing his voice made her want to run to him and jump into his arms. But Susan was so in shock she was just standing there. Lucy noticed Susan's mouth open and Lucy put up a hand to close it shut.

Peter said; answering Caspian's question "Don't you remember old friends when you see them… maybe about 1300 years old?"

Caspian noticed who were standing in front of him. Edmund and Peter his two best friends, Caspian had the biggest smile anyone ever saw. Then Caspian noticed Lucy and Susan standing in the water. Caspian had to glance back at Susan to make sure it wasn't a dream. Caspian's heart was throbbing; Susan was one of the most beautiful girls he has ever met. She was standing a few feet away from him. Caspian wanted to say something to her; anything.

Peter noticed Caspian's gawking and cleared his throat, which pulled Caspian back into reality. Lucy couldn't wait any longer and ran out of the water to give Caspian one of the biggest hugs ever. Lucy squeezed Caspian so tight; Caspian fumbled back a little then wrapped his arms around Lucy. Edmund also pulled Caspian into a brotherly hug. Peter and Susan stood next to each other awkwardly watching the hugs.

Susan was feeling butterflies flying around in her stomach. Susan felt the ache in her heart mend again.

After Caspian was done with his hugs he said "Follow me I'll take you to the castle." The Pevensies walked and Caspian and Trumpkin rode their horses.

Susan felt as if she was home, there weren't any people to judge her. Most girls were jealous of Susan and were never friends with her. Girls were also jealous of Susan getting asked on a date very frequently. Susan knew in Narnia people wouldn't judge her not because she was a queen; but because people weren't like that in Narnia.

Edmund was so happy to see his best friend again. Edmund was failing most of his classes and had barely any friends. Edmund would pick fights with kids and get into trouble. Edmund felt at home and was happy looking over at his sister. Edmund was happy if his family was happy.

Lucy was happy to be home. Lucy wasn't doing the best in school either. Lucy didn't have her sister there for her. Lucy was happy to have Susan back in her life. Lucy couldn't handle another "The Talk" from Peter. Susan would normally save Lucy from Peter trying to talk to Lucy about it.

Peter felt at home but was looking at Caspian disgustedly. Peter hated Caspian for breaking Susan's heart. But Peter was happy that looking around everyone else seemed happy. Edmund, Lucy, and Susan are his life; Peter would be lost without any of them. Peter was lost when Susan wasn't around. When Peter got into fights there was no one there to tell him it was wrong. There was no motherly figure; Susan was there for him before they met Caspian. Whenever they left Susan was never there. Susan was always zoned somewhere else.

Caspian was happy to see his family walking next to him. Caspian was especially happy to get to see Susan again. Susan was the first girl he ever fell in love with. Susan was still beautiful even though she was wet and all. Trumpkin noticed the way Caspian was looking at Susan and wondered if anything was going on.

When they got to Cair Paravel the Pevensies gasped in a shocked way. Caspian chuckled happily by their expressions.

Caspian said "Welcome to Cair Paravel, your old home. I started to rebuild it after Ed and Lucy came to Narnia."

The Pevensies wouldn't move they were all too shocked to say anything.

Susan was the first to speak and said "How long did it take you to build it?" Caspian was shocked at the sound of her voice. It sounded like Susan was going through a lot and was trying to hold it back.

It took Caspian a few seconds to think back. Caspian said "About a year and a half."

Susan nodded and melted at the sound of his Spanish accent. Peter saw how Susan looked at him and was raging in the inside.

Edmund was interested how Caspian was doing. So Edmund asked "How have you been Caspian? What's been going on since we left you?"

Caspian said "Well Calormen has been giving Narnia a hard time. I'm also getting married…I'm engaged."

Edmund regretted his question because of Susan. Susan has been raving over this guy for a year. Now Susan finds out he's engaged. Edmund was angry at himself for bringing grief toward Susan again.

Susan felt as if all of her siblings were staring at her. Susan was tearing apart on the inside but was as acting as if nothing happened on the outside. Her siblings looked relieved at her outward expression, except for Edmund. Susan saw that Edmund knew what she was feeling. Susan and Edmund had a connection that no other sibling had. Susan would know when Edmund would be upset, just as Edmund notices Susan.

Edmund was the one that saved Susan from Rabadash because he knew Susan that well. Susan was sad and felt as if her heart was being torn in two. The man she loved was getting married. Susan would never be with Caspian again like she was before she left. Susan would have to get over him even though she would see him often.

When the kings and queens got to the castle they were excited to get there. Susan was the only one that wasn't as excited. Susan was think she would have to meet the bride to be. When they entered the gate it was just as the Pevensies remembered it.

Lucy asked "How did you make an exact replica?"

Caspian laughed at Lucy's expression and said "Well I looked through the pictures painted by other people. I also looked through some of your things to get the rooms right."

Susan asked "What kind of our things did you look through exactly, Caspian?"

Caspian was shocked at the sad tone to her voice and answered "You know old books, journals you all used to keep, and drawings."

Susan nodded her head trying to still be normal on the outside. When everyone started walking in Edmund put an arm around Susan's shoulders. A tear fell out of one of Susan's blue eyes and ran down her flushed cheek.

Edmund wiped it away and said "Susan I am so sorry you have to go through this, it's not fair."

Susan gave Edmund a confused glance and asked "What's not fair Ed? If me and Caspian were meant to be with each other we would be. Also Edmund Pevensie you should not feel bad for me I'll get over him. I'm happy now…I'm home."

Edmund smiled and gave Susan a hug and said "It's not fair all of this has to happen to you. I want you to be happy and I'm glad you are."

Susan smiled as he said that and hugged her. When they pulled away they ran into the castle to catch up with the others. Caspian was showing them through a hallway which seemed to be where their rooms were. On the left side of the hallway were Susan and Lucy's rooms. On the right side were Edmund and Peter's rooms.

Outside the girls rooms were facing the ocean and got gorgeous balcony views. The boy's rooms faced the gardens and had big windows instead of balconies.

Susan noticed an extra room next to hers and asked "Caspian is that an extra room?"

Caspian said "Oh.. that's Autumn's room, she's who I'm engaged to. Would all of you like to meet her?"

The Pevensies all looked at each other and nodded. Caspian said "Great I'll go see if she's in her bedroom."

Edmund took Susan's hand and squeezed it. Susan jerked it away because she didn't want anyone other than Edmund to know what was going on.

Caspian rapped on the door lightly and said "Autumn.. Autumn honey are you in there? I have some friends I would like you to meet."

There was a light crack of the door that opened and Susan could see Autumn's red hair. Autumn saw it was Caspian and hugged him tightly and she said "Oh Caspian I was worried I'm glad you're okay."

Caspian smiled and said "These are my old friends King Peter and Edmund, Queen Susan and Lucy."

Autumn bowed and said "It is an honor to finally meet you all. Caspian has said so much about you." Autumn looked at Susan cautiously, Autumn was jealous of how pretty Susan was.

Autumn knew how Susan and Caspian were when they were together before. Autumn pulled Caspian in for a passionate kiss. Caspian tried to pull away but he couldn't, he was too into the moment.

Susan looked away and couldn't take any more of what was going on. She walked out of the hallway and when she was out of sight she ran as fast as she could. Tears were pouring down her face and it was making it hard for Susan to see.

Edmund and Peter saw it all happen and told Lucy to stay there after they ran after Susan. Lucy didn't want to stay but Lucy wanted to talk to Susan alone so she went to her room. Caspian pulled away from the kiss and noticed everyone gone.

Susan ran into the old professor knocking the scrolls out of his hands. She stopped to help him pick them up. The professor was shocked to see Queen Susan there let alone crying.

The professor said "My dear Queen Susan why are you here? Why are you crying? I have so many questions for you."

Susan said between sobs "I..c..can't t. now professor." When she was done helping him Susan took off running again. Susan ran all the way to the beach and laid down on the sand. She knew her brothers would find her soon. Hopefully when they did she hoped she could pull herself together.

Peter and Edmund ran into the professor and asked "Did you see Susan anywhere?" The professor said "I saw Susan run out of the castle. Queen Susan was upset and crying do you know why?" Edmund and Peter didn't answer they just ran to find their sister.

Susan watched the orange yellow sun go behind the ocean. She watched the sky turn pink, orange, and a dark purple. Susan was drifting off into sleep (The Ocean was a peaceful calming sound to Susan) and she heard footsteps running up to her.

Peter tapped her shoulder and asked "Susan are you okay? What's going on with you?"

Susan snapped up at Peter and said angrily "Do you not know Peter do I have to spell it out for you? I'm in love with Caspian and me seeing him kiss another girl is just too hard to handle." Susan started sobbing again and Peter sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Susan started sobbing into Peter's chest and Edmund hugged Susan and Peter as Susan was sobbing.

Edmund was whispering soothing words into Susan ear and Peter was absolutely quiet. Peter could feel the tears soaking into his clothes and kept his arms firm and tight around Susan. When Susan came to her senses it was completely dark out and Peter was asleep. Edmund was wide awake and Susan looked at him with her swollen eyes.

Susan said "I'm sorry Ed. I'm sorry for putting you and Peter and Lucy through all of this. It's not fair for all of you to keep worrying about me. It's about time I start acting like a big sister again."

Edmund looked at Susan with sympathetic eyes and smiled a crooked smile. Susan said "I miss seeing all of you smile, even your stupid crooked one Ed." Susan laughed at her own words and Edmund laughed too.

Peter woke up at their laughter and asked "What did I miss?" Peter cracked a few bones asking the question.

Edmund replied saying "Well you missed Susan calling my smile stupid."

Peter was getting up and started laughing and so did Susan. Peter held out his hand for Susan to reach it. Susan heard horses coming from the opposite side of the castle. She knew it couldn't have been anyone from the castle.

There were about ten men riding in on horseback. Peter and Edmund knew it wasn't anyone from the castle as well. They both pulled Susan behind them protectively. Neither of them had their weapons.

The men came up to Peter, Edmund, and Susan and they stopped. One of the men asked "Who are all of you? What are all of you doing at Cair Paravel's beaches?"

Peter replied saying "We are the kings and queen of old and we are here again in Narnia."

The man that asked the question held a sword to Peter's throat and asked "Are you sure you're not lying boy? The kings and queens are supposed to be 1300 years old."

Susan stood in front Peter and said gently "Why would we be lying to you? Just trust us I can solemnly say Peter is telling the truth."

The man said "Queen Susan? The stories do not say how beautiful you really are. It says you were but it does not do you justice."

Susan was horrified that this guy was already trying to charm her with telling her how beautiful she was. Peter stood in front of Susan protectively again. In that moment Caspian came riding in to see a sword up to Peter's throat. Caspian ran faster and saw who it was. It was the King of Archenland.

Caspian rode up to them and said "King Demeterius, these are the kings and queen of old and the other queen is in the castle. I'm glad you come for the wedding."

Demeterius put his sword back in his belt and Peter gulped loudly. Caspian said "Please let me show you the way to the castle."

Caspian led all of the riders on horseback toward the castle. Before that the King asked "Queen Susan would you like a ride?"

This reminded Susan of Rabadash and shook her head no. Susan said "I think walking would be best but thanks for the offer."

Demeterius took off after that to follow Caspian. Peter looked at Susan and said "I think that King likes you too much."

Edmund said "Yea I don't like him…he didn't offer me or Peter a ride on a horse." Susan and Peter laughed at what Edmund said.

After about five minutes of walking Susan noticed how tired she was. She said "Peter will you carry me?" Peter sighed and lifted his baby sister into his arms.

Peter then said "Dang Susan what have you been eating?" Susan slapped his chest and laughed. Susan drifted off into sleep in her brother's arms.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed even though it took me longer than the last chapters :) Please leave a review!**


	5. The Walk-5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia**

* * *

Susan woke up that morning wondering where she was. She remembered; she was in Narnia. Susan smiled into her pillow and knew she was home. The sun was pouring through her balcony window. The way the room was decorated the room looked yellow and golden. Susan remembered what happened when she was being carried. She was half asleep and people were asking Peter if she was okay. He would say "Yea she's fine."

Caspian walked up to Peter and asked "Is Susan okay and why were all of you at the beach."

Peter rolled his eyes and said "She's fine but no thanks to you Caspian. It's actually your fault we were at the beach."

Caspian raised an eyebrow and said "What are you talking about?"

Peter sighed like he was annoyed "Like you don't know Caspian you broke my sister's heart. She loved you and probably still does somewhere in her heart. And Caspian you kissed another girl in front of her; inappropriately."

Caspian's heart sunk, how stupid could he have been. Why did he kiss Autumn in front of Susan. He looked at Susan her eyes were red and puffy. He saw Susan move a little and moan in her sleep. Peter held her tighter when she moved.

Caspian said "Peter I'm sorry I'll never kiss my fiancée in front of Susan again."

Peter rolled his eyes and walked away. Peter said while walking away "Hope that works out for you."

When Peter left Autumn came in right on cue. Autumn hugged Caspian from behind and asked "What's wrong honey? Aren't you glad my father could make it for the wedding?"

Caspian pulled Autumn's arms off of him and put his hand to his face. Caspian sighed and said "I'm sorry Autumn I'm just stressed."

Autumn knew this had to be about the Kings and Queens of old. She said "Well you just need to do something that's not stressful." She stretched up to kiss Caspian but Caspian pulled away.

Caspian said "I'm not in the mood it's late we should get to bed." Autumn watched Caspian walk down the hall to where his room was. Autumn was thinking that the Pevensies were going to ruin the wedding. She had to do something; she thought I have to keep my friends close but my enemies closer.

Susan wasn't ready to face either her brothers or Caspian. There was a tapping at the door and Susan said "Come in!" Her voice was raspy from waking up. Lucy walked in smiling seeing her sister awake.

Lucy said "Susan are you okay you ran away crying. I also heard Peter carried you back into the castle."

Susan said "Yes Lucy I'm fine I was just having a moment when Caspian was kissing Autumn. It's nothing to worry about, if I was meant to be with him, I would be." Susan smiled at Lucy and Lucy mirrored the smile.

Lucy said "Susan if you ever need a girl to talk to you know I'm always here and I love you."

Susan was touched by what her sister said and said "I know you are Lucy and from now on I'll be here too. I love you I'll see you at the breakfast table."

Lucy smiled before walking out the door and closing it lightly. Lucy was glad Susan said she was there for her. Lucy ran into Autumn rushing down the hall when Lucy got out of Susan's room.

Lucy said "I'm so sorry Autumn I didn't see you there." Autumn smiled at Lucy like a big sister and said "I'm the one who's sorry Lucy I was running rather than walking."

Lucy didn't trust Autumn maybe because Caspian was with her. Lucy thought maybe she didn't like Autumn because she thought Susan and Caspian should be together. Lucy shrugged her shoulders and walked down to breakfast.

Susan put on a light blue gown with silver ruffles on the bottom and a silver corset. When Susan walked out of her room she ran into Caspian. Caspian smiled at her which made her knees wobble.

Caspian said "Susan I'm sorry you were upset last night. I should have known better and shouldn't have kissed Autumn.

Susan shook her head and said "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that. I guess it's because….because I don't know." Susan began to walk away and Caspian grabbed her arm.

Caspian looked into her eyes and said "Because you still have feelings for me?"

Susan was so flustered Caspian was touching her and looking into her eyes. Susan gulped and said "I guess but I'm over it and you love Autumn and she loves you."

Caspian said "Are you just saying that because you want me to be happy?"

Susan said "I guess a little but if we were meant to be with one another we would be."

Caspian said "Susan don't say that it took me three years to get over you. I'm not losing you again."

Susan pulled her arm away and fast walked down the hallway. Susan was so confused did this mean Caspian loved her and not Autumn? Was Caspian over her and saying these things to make her feel better? Susan felt a lump in the throat put swallowed it back.

Edmund woke up late; he stayed up most of the night thinking about Susan and Rabadash. Edmund was the one who saved Susan just in time. Edmund saw something he didn't want to see though. He saw Rabadash taking advantage of Susan (Only Susan on the ground with her corset untied). Edmund woke up got dressed and walked out the door. He saw Caspian standing outside his room like he wanted to talk to him.

Caspian said "Uhum…I need some advice Ed."

Edmund said "On what Caspian? I mean you are older than me shouldn't you know more?"

Caspian said "I think I love Susan the feelings from before are still here. But I also love Autumn as well."

Edmund thought for a moment and said "Well my friend that is a serious problem you have."

Caspian had a lump in his throat and managed to say "What do I do? Autumn has been the best person for me and Susan is the most beautiful girl on the inside and outside."

Edmund said "I guess you just give it time. You will know who you truly love and who isn't meant to be with you."

Caspian hugged Edmund and said "Thanks Ed it's all my fault. Only if I had said something to make you all stay in Narnia that one time."

Edmund pulled away and said "It's not your fault you wanted the best for us. We thought going back to London was the best for us." Edmund then looked at Caspian like he was confused and said "Why did my siblings and I come back Caspian?"

Caspian shook his head and said "I don't know Edmund maybe because you are meant to be here?"

Edmund said "I hope so I really don't want Narnia to go into another war."

What neither Caspian nor Edmund knew was Autumn was listening to the conversation the entire time. She thought to herself "Maybe if I get rid of Susan Caspian will forget about her and just love me." She walked down the other side of the hallway when Caspian left.

Susan entered the dining hall and saw Peter and Lucy sitting down eating and talking. Lucy saw Susan and patted a seat to gesture Susan to sit next to her. Susan sat down and grabbed a plate of toast and an apple.

Susan asked Peter "So Peter what are the plans for today? I want do something fun."

Peter said "Well we could go riding and have a picnic near the trail."

Autumn came out of nowhere and said "Sounds like fun could I come?" No one answered and Autumn said "Come on it would be a fun bonding experience and I will be family soon."

Lucy answered saying "Yea, it could be fun I could tell you old stories and stuff."

Peter watched Susan as Susan said "I would like to get to know you better. Actually Peter it would be better if it was just a girls bonding time."

Peter said "Ok, Ed and I have some sword practicing to do anyway." Lucy squealed with excitement and said "This is going to be so much fun."

When Susan and Lucy were loading up the baskets and things onto the horses; Caspian, Peter, and Edmund were there.

Peter said "Be careful you two and don't get into trouble." Susan laughed at him and said "Do you think we can't handle the wilderness Peter?"

Edmund said "Well Su don't you remember the time when you saw that snake and screamed and ran away. Peter just thinks you can't handle that." All of the boys started chuckling and Susan turned a light shade of pink.

Caspian said "Don't blow your horn if you see one Susan." This made the siblings laugh harder. Peter wasn't laughing as hard because he still didn't fancy Caspian because of what pain he put Susan through.

Autumn came through the door to the stables and said "Sorry I'm late my father and I were talking and I lost track of time."

Susan said very gently "It's okay we were just loading anyway." Susan was trying to be nice toward Autumn. Susan thought there had to be reason Caspian loved her.

When everything was packed Caspian gave Autumn a peck on the lips. Autumn wanted more but Caspian restrained this time. He cocked his head toward the Pevensies so she knew why he didn't. But Autumn knew why; she knew Caspian loved Susan.

When the girls rode off the boys went to the practice grounds. There were targets and barrels of swords. Caspian gave Peter and Edmund their swords back. First Caspian and Peter play-fought. Caspian took the first swipe aiming at Peter's chest; Peter blocked it causing a discord. Next Peter took a swipe underneath Caspian's knees. Caspian jumped over the swipe and landed on his back. Peter thrusted his sword into Caspian's heart and Caspian blocked it and it caused Peter's sword to go flying. Caspian pushed Peter to the ground put a foot on his back and put the blade of the sword on his back where his heart was.

Peter gave up and hit his hand against the ground. Caspian laughed and pulled Peter to his feet. Peter said "That's not fair I haven't practiced in a while."

Edmund laughed and said "I'm sure you haven't my King." Caspian also laughed at Edmund's joke. How Caspian has missed the Pevensies they were his family. If something happened to his family he would do something about it; especially if something happened to Susan because he loved her more than family.

* * *

The girls started riding and it was quiet until Lucy saw a fawn drinking out of a pond. Lucy whispered to Susan and said "Look Susan, look how cute that baby fawn is. Do you see it?"

Susan whipped her head around to look at it and said "It is cute Lucy don't make too much noise or you'll scare it."

Autumn yelled at Lucy and Susan "Hey, You guys hold up!" The fawn ran away into the forest.

Lucy looked at Autumn and said "We were just looking at a fawn and it now ran away."

Autumn rolled her eyes and said "I'm not much of a hiker and horseback rider can we stop to eat?"

Susan said "Sure just help me unpack the baskets of food." They all unpacked the baskets and had assortments of food. They had cheese, grapes, berries, crackers, and salted ham. They all filled their plates with everything.

Susan asked "So Autumn how did you meet Caspian?"

Autumn said "Well Caspian was hosting a ball after Edmund and Lucy's return. He invited kings and queens and princes and princesses. Of course my father was invited along with me. Caspian asked me to dance and we danced for hours. He is very charming on the dance floor. Then he told me about his depression and what was going on. We would write and I would visit very often. Then we courted for a bit and we fell in love. Caspian then asked me to marry him on the castle gardens."

Susan said "Wow, I never knew Caspian could dance. What was he depressed about exactly?"

Autumn sighed and said "Like you don't know Susan. It was about your family but mostly about you. He loved you but is now over you and is in love with me. I guess both of you weren't meant to be together."

Autumn's words stung Susan's heart like needles. Autumn was bragging to Susan that Caspian loved Autumn right here and now and only her. Susan was hurt and wanted to go home but had to be there for Lucy.

Susan and Lucy found a creek and started playing in it; splashing each other. The offered Autumn to join them but Autumn said no. Susan and Lucy were laughing and having a great time and Autumn sunk off without them knowing.

Autumn ran over to a guard and said "We can't kidnap them today. I haven't gained their trust yet."

The guard said "But Autumn your father wants it done soon. For Queen Susan could steal Caspian from you."

Autumn snapped at him and pulled at his shirt and said "Listen to me you fool Susan will not take Caspian from me. I will never let the two be alone. I will also do everything I can to make Caspian to love me more. Even though I've hated him the second I've met him.

The guard said "Yes your highness. I will make guards have posts throughout the castle to make sure Caspian and Susan are not together."

Autumn smirked at him deviously and said "Perfect." Autumn noticed Susan and Lucy start to get out of the water and said "Go they cannot see you..Go."

The guard ran out into the forest and Autumn ran up to the girls and said "I'm tired, we should do this again sometime."

Lucy nodded but Susan didn't want to do it again. Susan nodded her head anyway and said "That would be fun."

When they all got back to the castle there was a sunset over the beach. The boys ran up to the girls sweaty and dirty. Autumn then kissed Caspian so passionately Susan felt shaky again. Peter was staring at Caspian maliciously and hated him for kissing her again. This time Susan got mad and stormed off to the castle. Caspian pulled away from Autumn and glared at her.

Caspian ran after Susan yelling her name with the siblings following Caspian. Autumn would do something soon enough. Where Caspian wouldn't be yelling Susan's name while she was alive.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh...I know another cliff hanger! Tell me what you thought in the box below. **


	6. Plans Working-6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia**

* * *

Susan was so angry, Caspian promised he wouldn't kiss Autumn like that in front of her again. Susan ran into the castle garden and sat on a stone bench. The bench was surrounded by red and white roses. Susan picked a red rose and played with the stem in her hand.

She heard footsteps and she said "I don't want to talk to you Caspian."

King Demeterius walked in and said "I'm flattered you thought I was Caspian, because of how young he is. Why are you sitting out here by yourself?"

Susan was flustered it was Demeterius and said "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see it was you. I'm out here because….because….I just love the scenery. It reminds me of home."

Demeterius rolled his eyes and said "I know that's not the reason."

Susan gave him a confused look and said "How do you know? You don't know me to make that assumption."

Demeterius chuckled and said "You don't look like a person that would sit out here all by yourself; that's all."

Demeterius sat next to Susan and Susan felt uncomfortable. Susan scooted over to make room in a kind way. Susan didn't want to hurt his feelings even though his proximity to Susan was uncomfortable.

Demeterius said "Really tell me. Why are you out here all by yourself?" He looked into Susan's eyes and she flinched by how much he looked like Rabadash.

Susan answered "I think I hear Peter calling my name. I..I better go." Susan got up to go and he grabbed Susan's arm rather strongly.

Demeterius smiled devilishly and said "My Queen please stay, I just want to get to know you better."

Susan smiled back at him as nice as she could and said "I really have to go maybe some other time?"

Susan fast walked out of the gardens and ran into Caspian. Susan smiled at him sarcastically and started to run the opposite direction. Caspian grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Susan said "What is with you kings and grabbing my arms?"

Caspian raised one eyebrow confused to what she was saying. Caspian said "Susan we need to talk in private." Susan nodded her head and followed Caspian into his study.

Caspian was the first to ask "Susan can I tell you something?"

Susan was about to answer yes but before she could Caspian said "I still love you."

Susan had her mouth open and was in shock. Caspian sat in his arm chair and put his face in his hands. Susan didn't know what to say she walked over to Caspian and comforted him by rubbing his arm. Caspian looked up into her eyes and smiled.

Susan said "I love you too Caspian but you're getting married in a month. This might be stress talking." Susan was upset with her words but knew this must have been the truth.

Caspian said "They aren't nerves Susan I really do love you. Every time I look at you it reminds me of our months together and the fun we had."

Susan looked into his eyes and said "Caspian I don't want me getting in the way of your love life. You do love Autumn right?"

Caspian nodded his head and looked ashamed for telling Susan. Susan smiled and said "Then get married, I won't be in the way. I just don't want our friendship to end because of some extra feelings. I'll tell you what, how about we go practice archery together tomorrow?"

Caspian smiled and said "Thanks Susan I don't know what I'd do without you."

Caspian pulled Susan into a big hug. Susan didn't want the hug to end. Telling Caspian to let her go was one of the hardest things she has ever done. The hug ended when Edmund came into the room. When Edmund saw them he started smiling.

Edmund said "We've been looking everywhere for you Susan. Peter really wants to talk to you."

Susan had a blush that reddened her pale cheeks. When Susan went out of the room Edmund walked over to Caspian.

Edmund asked "So what do you two talk about?"

Caspian said "I told her I loved her. She told me to let my feelings go to save our friendship and my wedding. She took it a lot better than I expected."

Edmund smiled and said "Susan is still hurting I can feel it. Susan and I have a connection we can't explain. Even though she seems to take it well she's still hurting."

Caspian nodded and said "What do I do Edmund?"

Edmund put a hand on Caspian's back and said "In time I think you'll know who you love more."

But Caspian knew who he loved more. He loved Susan more than Autumn but he still knew Susan longer than Autumn. Caspian would keep telling himself to be a man and love Autumn. Caspian has convinced himself he loves Autumn.

Edmund walked out of Caspian's study and went to his room. Edmund ran into Autumn and Autumn said "Excuse me prince Edmund."

Edmund said "I'm a king." Autumn chuckled and said "Really? I've seen plenty od kings in my time and you look like a prince."

Autumn shoved him out of her way and Edmund jostled back a little. Edmund rolled his eyes and wondered how does Caspian love her?

Susan went into Peter's room and Peter was on his bed. Peter smiled when Susan walked in and patted in the bed for Susan to sit next to him.

Susan smiled and said "Is everything alright Peter? Edmund said that you needed to talk."

Peter said "Susan I… Susan I…."

Susan grabbed Peter's hand and said "Tell me Peter what's on your mind?"

Peter whispered "Don't fall in love with Caspian and do anything stupid."

Susan raised one eyebrow and said "Peter do you not trust me? It's my decision with what I do anyway." Susan got up and started to walk away and said "Goodbye Peter thanks for the chat."

Peter got out of the bed and said "Wait, wait Susan!"

Susan turned around and there was Peter right in her face. Susan sighed like she was annoyed and said "What?"

Peter said with a lump in his throat "Susan I can't lose you again. When we left I didn't have you there for me. No one to tell me advice and tell me what I was doing was wrong. I can't see you go through that again. We don't know how long we have and I don't want you to go back home depressed." Peter put his forehead on Susan's shoulder and Susan pulled him into a hug.

Susan whispered to Peter while they were still in an embrace "Peter you have to trust me. If we do go home Caspian will marry Autumn and my feelings will be gone. If we go home I will be there for you, Ed, and Lu. I won't ever do what I did to you again." Susan started sobbing because she thought back to when she was just horrible toward her family. Between sobs Susan would say "I'm sorry."

Lucy walked into the room and saw Peter and Susan hugging while Susan was crying. Lucy backed up and said "I'm sorry I can come back."

Susan shook her head and pulled Lucy into the hug. Susan said "I'm sorry Lu. I'm sorry for never being there for you."

Lucy said "It's okay you've already said sorry about a thousand times. You're always forgiven."

When the siblings pulled away from their embrace they all smiled at each other. They all noticed it was dark outside and went to their rooms to sleep.

That night Autumn knocked on Caspian's door to his room. Caspian said "Come In!" To Caspian's surprise he wasn't expecting Autumn. Caspian asked "What's wrong Autumn? Why are you here so late at night?"

Autumn replied saying "I think the Pevensies don't like me." She started crying and Caspian pulled her into his chest. Autumn said "On the picnic Queen Lucy and Susan said nasty horrible things to me. Susan was trying to say things about you that would make me blow off the wedding. Queen Lucy would take Susan's side as well. Oh and King Edmund and Peter push and shove me around when I pass by them. King Peter even tried to kiss me once."

Caspian couldn't believe all of the words coming out of Autumn's mouth. Caspian said "This can't be true Autumn. Susan told me that she was okay with our wedding, even though she still loves me."

Autumn sighed "How could she be so cruel? She was probably saying that to make you think everything was okay and so you would think when I came to talk to you, you wouldn't believe me. She wants to get rid of me to have you all to herself."

Caspian was astonished and shaking with rage "You said Peter tried to kiss you? When did this happen?"

Autumn sighed like it was the worst experience thinking of the memory and said "When…When you were talking to Queen Susan this evening." She started sobbing and said "He..He..s..said he was..j..jealous of you f..for being with me."

Caspian pulled her into a hug and said "This can't be true not my friends."

Autumn shrugged her shoulders and said "They probably want to make me look bad. They all want you marry Susan and not me. Caspian I'm scared for what they may do next."

Caspian said "I'll check them out this week and see if they do anything else bad to you."

Autumn nodded and started shaking with sobs. Caspian carried Autumn back to her bed he said "Goodnight I love you." When he left Autumn stopped the fake sobs and smiled. Her work was done.

* * *

**Wow! What a mean person. Lying to Caspian. Tsk..Tsk...Tsk. Please leave a review to tell me how you thought.:) It's finally Summer Break for my school so I'm excited!**


	7. Target Practice-7

**I hope enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

The next morning Susan woke up excited to go practice archery with Caspian. This would be the real first thing they'd do together since Susan was there. Susan got dressed in a dark green dress with gold plating around the ends.

Caspian barely slept at all that night. He couldn't believe his family did that to him. Autumn said all of the things so truthfully Caspian couldn't impose on what she was saying. Autumn was crying and Edmund came in and talked to him about how Susan still loved him. Caspian now thinks Edmund just said that because they're all against Autumn.

At breakfast Peter, Susan, and Lucy were all sitting at the table discussing what they were going to do that day. Peter wasn't too sure with Susan going to spend the day with Caspian but he trusted his sister. Caspian walked in with Autumn right at his side.

Caspian sat next to Peter and Autumn and across from Susan. Caspian looked at Peter grimly every once in a while. He would also give some glares towards Susan for trying to get rid of Autumn.

Caspian then said "So Peter, did you sleep well last night?" Peter drank a sip of water and said "Yes I did thank you for asking."

Caspian looked at Autumn and Autumn looked horrified by Peter's answer. Caspian wondered how could he sleep trying to kiss my fiancée?

Caspian then asked Peter "How could you sleep knowing what you did was wrong?"

Peter chuckled saying "I didn't my swordsmanship yesterday was that wrong. You're funny Caspian."

Susan and Lucy laughed as well thinking Caspian was joking. Caspian was mad they thought this was a joke. Autumn got up from the table and left.

Edmund walked in when she walked out saying "What's her problem? Peter what did you do this time?"

Everyone laughed except for Caspian he thought they were all playing along with Peter's mistake. Peter said "I didn't do anything I swear."

That was Caspian's last straw and stormed out of the room pushing Edmund out of the way to get to the door. Everyone stopped laughing when Caspian stormed off and watched him leave. Edmund was jostled his friend pushed him out of the way like that.

Lucy tried to make everyone laugh again saying "Is Caspian on his man period again." And it worked the Pevensies laughter was all you could hear throughout the hallways. Caspian heard them laughing when he was already out of the room. Caspian was in such rage he didn't know what to do with himself.

Autumn found him and forced him into a hug. She said "Caspian don't let them get to you. They want you to get mad so I see the worst of you."

Caspian said "But it can't be true Autumn, they can't do all of those things to you."

Autumn smiled at him sadly and said "Sometimes the worst things in life are the hardest to comprehend. Even if they are your so called family."

Caspian nodded his head and said "I'll tell you what I'll keep my promise to you from last night and I'll keep an eye on them."

Autumn nodded and kissed Caspian full forcedly and before they knew it Autumn was against a wall. This was when Caspian decided that was enough and stopped kissing her. Autumn smiled after he stopped and blushed.

Caspian went into his study and thought long and hard for a while. He heard a knocking at the door and he said "Come in." Susan came in with a big smile and Caspian whispered under his breath saying "Oh it's you."

Susan heard what he said and she said "What is that supposed to mean? I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to practice archery with me. I guess is you're this moody we can do it another time."

Susan turned to leave and Caspian said "Wait just let me get ready."

Susan waited outside of Caspian's room to allow him to change. Caspian came out and when he walked out of the door his mood seemed to brighten up. He asked "You ready Susan?" Susan nodded her head and they turned around to go.

When they were almost outside King Demeterius stood in front of them to block their path. Susan was annoyed with him she just wanted to spend time with Caspian.

Demeterius smiled and said "Good morning King and Queen and a lovely morning at that. Where are you headed to?"

Susan snapped and said "Why is it any of your concern?"

Demeterius said "I thought you were supposed to be the gentle one. I just wanted to know because I had nothing to do on this beautiful day and was wondering if I could accompany the both of you?"

Before Susan could say no Caspian said "Yes of course. It would be nice to get to know you better. You are going to be my father someday."

They all walked together both men at Susan's side. Susan just wanted to be with Caspian. She thought to herself "Why couldn't Caspian be his stubborn self and have said no another time maybe."

When they got to the targets Susan finally got her bow and arrows. She felt so happy being reunited with her weapon. She was comfortable when she pulled back and took the first shot. It hit the center of the target and she hasn't done it in a year. She laughed when both kings were watching her and had their mouths open.

She chuckled and said "You could close your mouths and shoot or I can show you both up all afternoon."

Caspian laughed but Demeterius would let any woman show him up. Demeterius grabbed a bow and an arrow. He took a shot and it was on the outside of the bulls-eye circle.

Susan laughed and said "Looks like maybe you need to practice more."

Demeterius rolled his eyes and sat down as Caspian got his bow and an arrow. When Caspian stood to take a shot Susan said "Stop, stop."

Caspian turned around to face Susan and Susan asked "When was the last time you shot an arrow."

Caspian smiled playfully and said "Not a while…let's say about three years." Susan laughed and said "That explains your horrible stance."

Caspian said "Okay you expert show me how to stand." Susan made his feet shoulder width apart and Susan said "Okay now show me your anchor." Caspian pulled back the bow string and Susan put a light hand on his shoulder and said "Okay now relax your shoulder. Breathe in and breathe out." Caspian relaxed and breathed in and out and closed his eyes. Caspian could smell Susan she smelled amazing to him. Susan smelled like roses and pine needles. Caspian then opened his eyes and released; the arrow hit the center of the target.

Susan smiled and said "Wow. That was amazing. Good job Caspian."

Demeterius watched them and he noticed something going on between them. He then said "Ok let us not get too comfortable here."

Caspian then remembered what Autumn said to him. While Caspian was here with Susan he forgot all about Autumn. When it was lunch time Demeterius left and Susan and Caspian had a picnic in the practice area.

Caspian asked Susan "What do you think of Autumn Susan?"

Susan giggled uncomfortably and said "Well….I don't know her that well yet. She wasn't as fun on the picnic Lu and I had with her than I thought she would be. She complained a lot, I'm not saying that's a bad thing but Autumn and I have nothing in common."

Caspian was upset Susan was talking about Autumn this way. Caspian thought back to what Autumn was saying that Susan wanted to ruin the wedding.

Caspian asked Susan "Do you not want us to get married?"

Susan raised an eyebrow and said "What kind of question is that Caspian? I just want you to be happy because I love you."

Caspian shook his head "Do you think me being happy would be marrying you?"

Susan was so confused "What are you talking about Caspian? When did ever say anything like that to you?"

Caspian said "I heard about how mean and nasty you were to Autumn at that picnic. You're trying to make my wedding go down in flames. Autumn was crying to me about how mean you were."

Susan was about to cry herself and started yelling "I have no idea what you are talking about Caspian. If anything Autumn was the one who was being inconsiderate. Honesty I thought you knew me better. You know I would never do anything to hurt your relationship."

Caspian was so angry and hated fighting with Susan. Caspian got up and stormed off with tears in his eyes. Susan was so upset she needed someone to comfort her.

Susan felt a poking at her side and looked up to see King Demeterius. She put her head into the grass and said "Go away I'm not fit to talk to anyone right now."

Demeterius said "Queen Susan why are you upset? You can tell me trust me."

Susan looked up and said "Caspian thought I was trying to ruin his engagement. I thought he knew me better than that."

Demeterius said "Well I don't know what to say. I mean I saw you two today and you both were getting pretty close and comfy together. I would say for advice give Caspian and Autumn space. I would suggest you both don't do anything alone until after the wedding."

She was actually taking his advice into consideration and said "I'll think about it. But before I do that I think I should apologize for my behavior."

The king said "I'm confused what do you have to apologize about? Caspian was the one who stormed of in the first place."

Susan nodded her head in agreement and said "He did storm off but I touched him and it probably set him off."

Susan got up and walked to the castle and bumped into Lucy. Lucy said "Susan what did you do Caspian came home with tears in his eyes."

Susan had a shocked expression and asked "Where did Caspian go? I need to speak with him."

Lucy said "Somewhere in the gardens; he won't let anyone speak to him not even Autumn. Now no one knows where he is in the gardens. Is everything alright Susan?"

Susan nodded her head and said "Everything is fine Lucy don't worry about it." Susan had said it unsurely and Lucy noticed but let it go.

Susan got to the gardens and saw Caspian sitting on the same bench Susan did with the roses. Caspian looked up to see Susan and looked back down at his hands.

Susan sat next to him and picked a rose she said "They're beautiful today don't you agree with me?"

Caspian asked "Where did you know to find me."

Susan said "That's easy, I just asked Lucy and she told me here. I also go to this exact spot when I'm upset."

Caspian looked at Susan and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to storm off like that. I also don't believe you did those things to Autumn."

Susan looked into his big deep brown eyes and said "I'm sorry for setting you off like that. Do you want to walk with me?" Susan grabbed Caspian's hand and Caspian smiled.

Caspian said "Yes I would like that a lot."

Caspian and Susan walked along the beach holding hands. They talked about their lives when they were apart from each other.

Caspian looked at Susan with sympathetic eyes while listening to her story in London. Susan had the same expression when Caspian told Susan about his past.

They both sat in the sand and laughed and held back tears. Soon it became sunset and Susan said "I just love the sunset over the beach in Narnia."

Caspian said "That's why I put your room facing the ocean. I also gave you the balcony to look at the stars."

Susan laid down in the sand and propped her head on her hand. She looked at Caspian; the sun gave his black hair a tint.

She smiled at him and said "Caspian, how did you feel when you saw me again?"

Caspian thought for a moment think back when Susan was drenched in ocean water and had unusual clothes on. Caspian answered "Well I was at first relieved to see you ok. Then I was excited because you were back and Aslan said you would never return. Then I had butterflies in my stomach because I didn't know what to say."

Susan laughed and said "You didn't know what to say? You know nothing you say I will think is stupid."

Caspian said "Well I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did then. I guess I was also flustered to see you again."

Susan looked into Caspian's eyes and Caspian looked into hers for a while. Their eyes clashed with pale blue and dark brown. Susan leaned in and kissed Caspian's cheek. They then kissed each other's lips. They both pulled away looking horrified.

Susan got to her feet and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I…I have to go."

Caspian followed her and grabbed her hand. Susan turned around to face him she watched his lips as he spoke. Caspian said "I guess I needed to do that before I got married. Please don't let it ruin our friendship."

Susan said "It won't ruin our friendship, I'm just glad I got that off my chest."

Caspian and Susan walked back to the castle holding hands. But what they didn't know was one of Autumn's guards was watching them the entire time. When Autumn heard the news she knew what to do next.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. Sorry for leaving you with another cliff hanger..hopefully this makes you want to read more. **


	8. The Ball-8

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia**

* * *

When Susan and Caspian got back to the castle they were smiling and holding hands. It was like for that moment they didn't have a care in the world. They ran into Peter and dropped their hands immediately.

Peter glared at them and said "What on Earth were both of you two doing?"

Caspian still believed that Peter tried to kiss Autumn and was angry. Caspian said "May I ask you the same question Peter? But instead of Susan and I, it would be you and Autumn."

Peter gave Caspian a confused look and asked "What on Earth are you talking about? I haven't ever been alone with Autumn."

Susan felt Caspian cringe at her side and she put her hand on his arm. She looked up at him and asked "What are you talking about Caspian?"

Caspian looked at Susan and said "Like you don't know. I know Peter told you and your siblings."

Peter and Susan looked at each other and back at Caspian with confused eyes. Peter said "Neither me nor my sister have any idea what you are talking about."

Caspian pulled Susan's hand off of his arm and said looking straight into Peter's eyes "I know you tried to kiss Autumn."

Peter looked at Caspian and said "Why would you ever think a thing like that? In my opinion I don't really like her in that way."

Susan looked at Peter while he was talking and looked to Caspian and said "Where did you ever hear a thing like that?"

Caspian said "Autumn told me and it was very convincing. She would never lie to me."

Susan and Peter looked at each other sympathetically and looked at Caspian with the same expression. Peter said "Well I think she lied to you this time."

Caspian looked at them and said "I have to go."

Susan went up to Peter and asked "Why would you think Autumn would lie to Caspian about that? What is going on in her mind?"

Peter said "I have no idea but I think Caspian is going to find out."

Caspian ran to Autumn's room and pounded on her door very loudly. Caspian was yelling "Autumn! Autumn open this door right now!"

Autumn opened the door with frightened eyes. She asked "Caspian what's wrong with you? Is everything alright?"

Caspian said "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Did you lie to me?"

Autumn said "I don't know what you're talking about."

Caspian said "Don't play dumb with me Autumn. Did you lie to me about Peter and Susan?"

Autumn looked down at her feet and said "I did. It's just that I thought they would ruin our wedding. The feelings you had for Susan and she came back. I was also rather jealous."

Caspian said "Well you know rather well my feelings for Susan are long gone; and the Pevensies aren't trying to ruin the wedding."

Autumn hugged Caspian and started crying. She said "I'm sorry." And Caspian said "I forgive you, just don't worry about them."

When Caspian left Autumn knew she wouldn't have to worry about the Pevensies because her plan was in motion.

Caspian left and thought about stupid he was listening to Autumn. He thought to himself Why would she do that? Caspian shook it off when he saw Peter walking down the hall.

Caspian walked up to Peter and said "I'm sorry Peter for thinking you would have kissed Autumn. I don't even know why I would think it would be true."

Peter said "I understand Autumn made it seem believable. I just want you to know I would never do that to you."

Peter gave Caspian a brotherly hug and left. Caspian thought to himself for a moment and thought that a royal ball should be in place. It would be a party before the wedding. Caspian told the Pevensies and Autumn and they were all excited for it.

Susan and Lucy were the two that planned the ball the most. They got the decorations, food, and music. But of course the most important part of the ball is the dresses.

Susan and Lucy were looking through the drawers and closets for dresses to wear when Autumn walked in.

Autumn asked "Can I help the both of you to pick out your dresses for the ball tomorrow night?"

Of course both Lucy and Susan said "Yes." Lucy was choosing between a dark orange dress with dark green sequins and golden ruching, which had a surplice neckline. The other was a light blue dress with white pearls all throughout and had a sweetheart neckline.

Susan said "Oh, Lucy the orange one matches your hair color perfectly." Autumn didn't really seem to care about which dress Lucy chose. Lucy ended up choosing the orange dress.

Susan picked a dark purple V-neck line dress that had small bows at the top of the dress. When it came down to the knees it changed to white. The dress gave Susan an hourglass effect. The purple part was ruffled and the bottom part of the dress was ruffled as well.

Autumn picked out a velvet green dress with long sleeves that had gold ruffles on the end. The bottom part of the dress had golden lace as well as the top part. The dress also had golden flower patterns on the dress.

Susan curled her and Lucy's hair to let it fall underneath the shoulder blades. Autumn wore her hair up in a bun and there were braids throughout. All of the girls wore necklaces and earrings.

Lucy looked at Susan and said "Why can't I be pretty as you? You always get the attention and boys always fall for you."

Lucy felt a tear slip down her face and Susan whipped it away. Susan said "Lucy why do you say that? If anything I should be jealous of you."

Lucy looked at Susan with puzzling eyes and asked "Why would you be jealous of me."

Susan said "Well you have a better personality than me and you're so much stronger emotionally wise. If you fell in love with someone in Narnia, you would probably have been with our family sooner than I was. Lucy never wish you were someone else because you're you and your unique. And you're beautiful I know a few people that wish they were as beautiful as you."

Lucy said "Thanks Susan I don't know what I would do without you. I also think you look beautiful tonight."

Susan smiled at Lucy and said "I love you." They both hugged and Autumn was watching the entire thing.

Autumn was getting annoyed with lovey stuff and asked "Can we go down yet? I can't wait for Caspian to see me in this."

Susan said "Just a minute I just have to put some make-up on Lu."

When Susan was done with putting make-up on Lucy they all went downstairs to see the boys. When Peter, Caspian, and Edmund all saw the girls their mouths were wide open.

Peter escorted Susan, Edmund escorted Lucy, and Caspian escorted Autumn. They were all announced and went to the dance floor.

Peter whispered in Susan's ear "Lucy is wearing more make-up than she should be."

Susan rolled her eyes and whispered back "Peter let her be a teenager and let her do what she wants."

Peter sighed and said "Fine, by the way you did a good job Lucy looks amazing; and Susan you look amazing as well."

Susan smiled and said "Thanks Peter; you look rather dashing yourself."

Susan and Peter danced while Caspian and Autumn danced and Edmund was talking to other guests and getting refreshments; Lucy was dancing with Trumpkin.

Peter felt a tapping at his shoulder and King Demeterius said "May I steal Susan from you for a dance."

Peter was a bit concerned this older King wanted to dance with Susan. Peter looked at Susan and Susan mouthed "It's fine."

Peter kissed the top of Susan's hand and said "She's all yours." Peter went off in search to find Lucy to dance with her.

King Demeterius took Susan's hand and pulled her into the waltz. Susan thought "Why couldn't Peter have been controlling and at least watched her and Demeterius?"

Demeterius said "Wow you look amazing. I didn't think you could look more beautiful than you normally do."

Susan smiled and said "Thanks I don't know if I should take that for a complement."

Demeterius said "Oh you should take that as a complement my Queen."

During the entire dance Demeterius talked about himself and about how great and powerful he is at ruling his country. He also talked about how when Caspian and Autumn get married he'll somewhat own Narnia.

Susan was shocked that he wanted more than just ruling the nation of Archenland. She asked "So what do you plan on doing after the wedding?"

He answered saying "I guess I'll go back home. Maybe someone would come with me as well."

Susan knew he was referring to her and she felt sick to her stomach. Susan wished and prayed that someone would tap on this King's shoulder. Finally Edmund showed up and tapped on Demetrius's shoulder. Demeterius kissed the top of Susan's hand and gave to Edmund.

When Demeterius was out of sight Edmund asked "What's wrong?"

Susan said "He was basically proposing me to go back to Archenland with him after the wedding."

Edmund laughed and said "He'll have to go through me first."

Susan then asked "Wait…How did you know something was wrong?"

Edmund said "I felt the weird connection again Su. I find it to be really weird actually."

Susan questioned him saying "So what does this connection feel like to you Ed? Because for me it feels like a different kind of gut wrenching pain; and every time I feel it you seem to have something wrong."

Edmund nodded in agreement and said "That is exactly how it feels for me. I looked over and you were dancing with that creep and I knew something was up."

Susan stopped dancing with Edmund after the first song. Susan went to a big balcony and looked up at the stars. There were an assortment of stars out that evening; they were all twinkling and white. Susan thought to herself the man she loved was getting married in less than a month.

Susan heard footsteps behind her and someone said "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Susan knew that knee wobbling Spanish accent from anywhere it was Caspian.

Caspian walked up to Susan's side and said "It looks like all the stars are out tonight not a cloud in the sky."

Susan smiled and said "It is a beautiful night maybe this is Aslan's way of blessing you."

Caspian said "I hope so I have asked him a few times to come to our wedding in m dreams and things like that. But I haven't heard anything back from him."

Susan saw the strained look in Caspian's eyes and put a hand on his arm and rubbed it comfortingly. Susan said "I'm sure Aslan will come I mean it is one of the biggest weddings in history."

Caspian looked at Susan and asked "How are you taking this so well? I kissed you yesterday and you act like it never even happened."

Susan smiled at him with saddened eyes and said "Well I guess because I love you I want you to be happy. If I truly love you I'll let you go. Anyway my family and I might have to go back to London sometime; who knows how long we'll stay."

Caspian said "I don't I could ever take anything like this as well as you are. I thank you for that Susan not giving me any stress. Actually you make all of my stress go away."

Susan smiled up at him and said "I'm glad I do take the stress away Caspian."

Caspian kissed the top of Susan's hair and pulled her into a hug. Susan loved the feel of Caspian's warm strong arms around her waist. Caspian also loved Susan's petite body clinging on tightly to his.

When they pulled away they noticed a carriage go across the beach to come into the castle. They both looked at each other with worried eyes.

Susan asked "Do you think it's another carriage for the ball?"

Caspian said "Probably someone got lost on the trails."

They noticed Edmund standing behind them and Edmund was smiling. Edmund said "So what were you two doing…talking about the stars?"

Susan said "Yes actually we were."

All three of them walked in and there was about an hour left of the ball. Susan went to get a drink with Edmund and Caspian went looking for Autumn because Autumn was nowhere to be found. Caspian asked a few people and a lot of them said they didn't know where she went.

When the ball was over the Kings and Queens said goodbye to the guests as they left into their carriages. Caspian found Autumn when all of the guests left.

Autumn ran up to the Pevensies and Caspian said "One of the guests came really late and wanted to know if they could at least get to meet all of you."

They were all honored that they guests wanted to meet them and of course they said yes.

When the Pevensies and Caspian came outside eight men came and surrounded them with swords. One of them grabbed Susan's hair and put their sword at her throat.

The man said "Don't call for help or we cut her throat." Susan had tears streaming down her face and was breathing heavily.

Autumn was also being held back by another man. Caspian was outraged and said "Are all of you the people who wanted to meet us?"

The men all stood still and didn't say anything like they were waiting for a command.

Peter said with a lump in his throat "Please you can stay in the castle we'll give you gold just put the swords down."

The men laughed and said "You think we want money or hospitality? We want all of you."

Autumn laughed and said "Release me boys." The man holding her released her and put her down.

Autumn said "Take all of them." All of the men did exactly as she said and took all of the Pevensies and Caspian.

Caspian screamed "Autumn why are you doing this?"

Autumn said "Because you and the Pevensies are a threat. You love Susan and only if she weren't her this wouldn't be happening right now."

Caspian had tears in his eyes and he said "But Autumn I love you. You said you loved me I don't understand."

Autumn chuckled darkly and said "Awww Caspian I've never seen this side to you. You also can't trust everything you hear."

Susan screamed "You lying little snitch. How could you do this to him?"

Autumn said evilly "Well you see I want to rule all of Archenland and Narnia; and Caspian is in the way of my plan."

Susan said "I'm going to scream I'm going to let the guards know we're in trouble."

Autumn laughed and said "Oh but you won't because I won't let you."

Autumn called one of her Hench men and the man went over to Susan and pinched the back of her neck. Susan passed out and everyone was upset by that.

Autumn looked the rest of the Pevensies and Caspian and said "If any of you scream I will have someone cut Susan's throat."

No one made a sound and Autumn had all of the men tie potato bags over their heads and the Kings and Queens had no idea where they were going next.

* * *

**This was probably one of my favorite chapters I wrote so far. Well that was one of the biggest cliff-hangers ever. Sorry about that. Tell me what you thought in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	9. The Cell-9

**Well here it is hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Susan woke up and she had her head on Edmund's lap. She noticed it was dark outside and her siblings and Caspian where in the carriage with her. Everyone had sacks on their heads and their hands were bound, she wondered why she didn't. She also noticed a guard sitting across from her and next to Caspian asleep. Susan picked her head up and it was achy so it fell back down on Edmund's lap. This woke Edmund up; he didn't know what was going on. Susan took the sack off of Edmund's head and Edmund looked at her with worried eyes.

Edmund remembered how they all got into the carriage. Autumn made her guards tie their hands in difficult knots. Peter and Caspian were restraining so much the guards had to knock them out as well. First Peter and Caspian were thrown in on one side and a guard got in next to them. On the other side they put Susan then Edmund then Lucy in the carriage.

Edmund whispered to Susan "Are you ok?"

Susan whispered back "I'm fine, just have a little head ache. How are you?"

Edmund tried to force a smile and said "I'm fine. I guess I'm just worried what might happen to us especially Caspian."

Susan looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes and said "Stop that. We'll find a way out of this. We can make it through."

Susan wrapped her hands around Edmunds waist and buried her face in the stomach area of his shirt. Edmund put his cheek on the top of her head as he felt warm tears starting to soak his shirt. Then the guard awoke and noticed Susan and Edmund awake with Edmund's sack off of his head.

The guard said "Hey what are you doing with you bag off boy?"

Susan looked at the guard with her puffy eyes and said "Talking to me."

The guard yelling at Edmund woke everyone up and Peter, Lucy, and Caspian were trying to see what they could through the sack. The guard tied Susan's hands together in the difficult knot and covered her and Edmund's head with a sack.

Susan laid her head on Edmund's shoulder and tears were silently coming out of her eyes. When the guard fell back asleep Susan heard her name being whispered by the familiar Spanish accent.

Caspian was so worried what would become of his family. He thought to himself it was all his fault. He knew there was something different about Autumn but he loved her. He felt so ashamed of himself for falling in love with Autumn. Caspian noticed Susan still awake when the guard fell asleep and whispered her name.

Susan asked "What is it Caspian?"

Caspian could hear how upset she sounded and said "I know you're not ok; and it's all my fault."

Susan heard Caspian sobbing; she was astonished that the strong stubborn Caspian was crying. Susan said "If I wasn't tied down I would be comforting you right now."

Caspian said between his sobs, trying hard not to make it sound like he was crying "Why would you comfort me? I'm the one who put us through this mess."

Susan said "Don't even say that Caspian. Autumn is the one who put us in this mess."

Caspian said "Thank you Susan for making me feel better. No matter what I am going to get us out of this mess…I..I love you."

Susan had a lump in her throat and bit on her tongue and said "I love you too." Susan laid her head back on Edmund's shoulder and fell asleep.

Peter was listening to the entire conversation and was quiet. Peter felt so horrible for being so mean towards Caspian while he was here. He was also feeling regretful for not spending more time with Caspian. Peter would do anything for his family to get out of this mess with Caspian.

Susan woke up with a shove to the ground and hearing her family falling to the ground next to her. The guards took of their sacks and they noticed two jail door cells open. One of the guards threw Caspian, Peter, and Lucy in one. In the other they threw Susan and Edmund.

Susan landed on the ground feeling bruising on her hip. She noticed an opening to the other cell Lucy, Caspian, and Peter were in; where you could see through. It was a slit between the cells and had little columns going throughout. In between each column it was big enough to fit a hand through.

The guards untied all of their hands and they all had red marks from where the rope was. Autumn came in and said "I hope you like the arrangements."

No one said anything they all sat along a wall in their cell. Autumn gave them a sarcastic pouted lip and said "Aww are the little princes and princesses going to cry?"

Peter said "We are Kings and Queens, if I am not mistaken you are a princess."

Autumn had a sarcastic astonished expression and said "Such strong words for someone I could kill in a mere second."

King Demeterius came in and said "Now Autumn dear that is in no way to treat our guests; especially in front of a pretty guest at that." He looked at Susan when he said his last line.

Susan cringed when he said that she felt as if she was being tortured. Edmund saw the horrified look in Susan's eyes and sat next to her to comfort her.

Caspian was outraged and said "Don't say anything to Susan you vile old man."

Demeterius chuckled and said "I was admiring her beauty." He walked into Susan's cell and Edmund came up to him. Demeterius grabbed Edmund's shirt and threw him to the ground.

Demeterius said darkly "Chain that one up to the wall." One of the guards said "Yes your majesty." They picked up the collar of Edmund's shirt and dragged him to a side of the wall and chained both of Edmund's hands to the wall. Demeterius grabbed Susan's face with one hand and turned it to face the cell Caspian was in and said "See? Can't you just get enough of this beautiful face?"

Caspian screamed "Don't touch her!"

Demeterius chuckled and said "Oh like this?" and Demeterius kissed Susan on the lips. Susan punched him in the face and he pulled away. Edmund was pulling on his chains and saying "Stop." Peter had Lucy in an embrace so Lucy couldn't see Susan.

Demeterius chuckled and said "I like them feisty."

Susan said "Please don't do this to me. I beg of you, it happened once."

Demeterius smiled and said "I already did do it to you my dear." He walked out of the cell and said "Oh and a word of advice don't punch me again or it might be worse."

Everyone left except one guard who was there to keep watch of the cells. Susan went over to where Edmund was and kissed the top of his hair and said "Ed are you ok? How did they throw you?"

Edmund said "Susan I'm fine, it's you who I'm worried about."

Susan looked into his eyes and she knew she couldn't lie to Edmund. Susan started crying and put her head on his shoulder. She said "Edmund I don't know what to do. I don't want it to happen all over again."

Edmund was hushing her and said "I know Susan and I won't let it happen again; I promise."

Susan smiled through her tears and said "I love you Ed and I'm sorry for not being the greatest sister."

Edmund said "Why on Earth would you say a thing like that?"

Susan said "In case if we don't make it through, I just want you to know that."

Edmund had a few tears in his eyes and said "I love you too Susan."

In the other cell Lucy was crying into Peter's nice ballroom shirt. Caspian was sitting in a corner of the cell muttering words to himself. When Lucy pulled herself together she went over to where Caspian was.

Lucy said "Caspian are you alright?"

Caspian looked at Lucy with sad eyes and said "Of course I'm not alright. I put everyone in danger. I'm so sorry Lucy."

Lucy hugged Caspian and Caspian hugged her back and said "Wow Lucy both you and your sister give the same kind of hugs."

Lucy smiled and said "Caspian don't feel like this is all your fault. There is a reason we came back to Narnia. I think it was to stop this wedding and we kind of did stop it. If we never came Autumn would have killed you after the wedding sometime."

Caspian said "Yes I guess so but I still should have figured it out sooner...that Autumn never did love me."

Lucy looked at him and said "It's hard to notice someone doesn't love you especially if you love that person."

Caspian hugged Lucy stronger and said "Lucy you are my family and I love you. I will find a way for you and your family to be safe again."

Lucy started to cry into Caspian's shirt and said "I hope you find a way soon."

Peter came over to Caspian and said "I've been meaning to thank you for a while now Caspian."

Caspian looked at Peter with confused eyes and said "And why is that?"

Peter sighed and said "Because you've taken care of my family when I haven't been around. Like the Dawn Treader with Ed and Lucy I wasn't there and you made sure they came back to me safely."

Caspian smiled at him and said "You're always welcome." Caspian looked down at Lucy who was asleep in his arms and said "Thank you Peter."

Peter said "What forever for?"

Caspian said "For letting me being a part of this extordinary family." Peter smiled at him and said "You're saying that like its goodbye." Caspian looked at Peter and said "It might be my friend."

Caspian looked over to where Edmund and Susan were, in the corner. He gave Lucy to Peter and went over to the crack and said Susan's name.

Susan was half asleep up against a wall while Edmund had his head on her lap asleep. She was happy and groggy at the sound of Caspian's voice calling her name. She put Edmund's head on the ground gently and went over to where Caspian was.

Caspian reached his hand in to hold Susan's hand. She reached in as well and they were holding hands. Caspian was soothing Susan by rubbing her knuckled back and forth.

Caspian said "I think this was a sign Susan."

Susan raised one eyebrow and said "What sign are you talking about Caspian?"

Caspian smirked and said "I think all of this is a sign we should be together. It just took me a while to realize I love you more than Autumn."

Susan smiled and said "I think you thought of that a little too late."

Caspian asked "Are you alright?...What a stupid question of course you're not. Some old man just kissed you in front of your family."

Susan looked at him with hurt eyes and said "I was trying to forget the last part."

Caspian looked at her with sorrowful eyes and said "I'm sorry for bringing that up again. I promise you I won't ever let him touch you again."

Susan felt tears in her eyes and said "How can you keep that promise in another room than me?"

Caspian let go of Susan's hand and reached in further to wipe the tear from her eye. Caspian couldn't stand seeing Susan cry. Caspian put his hand on her cheek and moved it up so she would look him in the eyes. Susan touched his hand with her own and looked him in the eyes.

Caspian said "I will find a way because I love you and people do crazy things when they're in love."

Susan had multiple tears coming down her face and she laughed with the tears spilling into Caspian's hand.

Caspian asked "Why are you laughing? What's wrong?"

Susan shook her head and said "Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy to know you really love me and all of my crying over you past year wasn't a waste."

Caspian smiled and said "You cried over me? I never thought someone would ever cry over me."

Susan smiled and said "Oh shut up I loved you when I left."

The guard yelled and said "Too much talking you need to be quiet."

Susan and Caspian sat there just looking at each other for about five minutes. Susan then saw Edmund get up and she said "I should get to sleep." Caspian nodded his head and Susan went back to Edmund.

Susan wrapped her arms around Edmund and put her head on his cheek. Edmund fell asleep on her chest and Susan did like that as well.

In the other cell the three were together. Lucy was in between Caspian and Peter and both of them had their heads on top of Lucy.

The next morning Autumn came outside their doors and said "Good morning my prisoners and future husband; and isn't just a beautiful morning at that?"

Caspian ran up to the door and said "What makes you think I'm going to still marry you?"

Autumn chuckled and said "Don't be so silly Caspian I mean I have your so called family locked up…I'll kill any of them if I have to."

Caspian backed away from the door and Autumn said "Smart King."

Peter said "So what are you going to do with us Autumn?"

Autumn smiled at Peter and said "Such a handsome boy I should have considered marrying you instead. Wait you have a temper. But to answer your question I guess I'll keep you locked up until the wedding."

Lucy asked "What about after the wedding?"

Autumn said "Well I think I'll kill all of you and say Calormen did it. I mean citizens would believe me Narnia has been pestering with them for a while. Say that they killed all of the Kings and Queens to send a message to me."

Susan and Edmund screamed at the same time "That's sick!"

Autumn said "Isn't that cute you're both alike in some way."

A guard walked up behind Autumn and whispered something in her hear. Autumn cleared her throat and said "Well it seems that my father would want to see Susan privately."

Edmund grabbed a hold of Susan's dress and tugged on it. Susan looked at Edmund with scared eyes then looked at Caspian, Peter, and Lucy. Susan mouthed at Edmund "What do I do?"

Edmund just held on to Susan's dress like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Autumn sighed like she was annoyed and said "Come on Susan you wouldn't want to keep my father waiting."

Susan got up but Edmund was still clinging on to Susan's dress for dear life. Susan looked at him and said "Let go Ed its ok."

But Edmund knew it wasn't ok he was getting the bad feeling in his stomach again. Susan walked away from Edmund and out of the door. Peter and Caspian ran up their door and screamed "NO!"

Peter said "Please don't take her to him. Please….I beg you."

Caspian kept thinking in his head he broke his promise. Autumn said "Sorry I wouldn't take her but I have to listen to my father." The guards started to take Susan away and Susan looked at her scared helpless family one last time before walking away.

* * *

**Well I wonder what will happen to the Pevensies and Caspian. Please write a review I love all of them. I love all of my followers/favoriters/and reviewers. Look out for chapter 10 coming out soon. **


	10. Change In Plans-10

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Narnia. I hope you enjoy this chapter. OMG over 20 reviews? No one can explain how happy I am right now. I would lie to thank all of you that have supported me.**

* * *

When Susan walked away she was scared she had butterflies in her stomach not the good kind but the bad kind. The guards were lightly touching the back of Susan to lead her to where she was going. Susan even felt uncomfortable at the slightest touch of these men. Susan felt as if she was being left to her death bed. Already five minutes from her family she missed them. She missed Peter's over-protectiveness, Lucy's comfort, Edmund's stupid crooked smile, and Caspian's stubbornness. She smiled at how well she knew her family and jumped back into reality when a guard pushed her harder to turn down a hallway. She stopped smiling and became horrified again when she turned.

The guards lead her into a huge garden and the sun was out as well. She felt the sun soak into her pale body. She felt the warmth of the sun; Susan was only away from the sun for a few more hours than usual and missed it. She thought to herself "You don't know a good thing till it's gone."

Susan flinched when she felt a touch on her hip one of the reasons because she bruised it. But also it was King Demeterius who touched her hip.

He whispered in her ear and said "It's okay it's just me."

Susan pulled his hand of her and said "It's not okay because it is you."

Demeterius smiled and said "I just wanted a picnic on the gardens because of how much you loved them in Cair Paravel. Now sit." When he said that he pushed Susan onto the ground rather forcefully.

Susan fell to the ground feeling pain she felt another bruise forming on her back. Demeterius said "Good you're finally listening to me for once."

Susan said "When have I never listened to you?"

Demeterius sighed and said "Well my love, remember when I you the advice to give Autumn and Caspian some space? Well obviously you didn't and kissed Caspian on the beach. How could you betray Autumn like that?"

Susan was astonished he knew that she said "First of all I am not your love. Second of all what me and Caspian do is none of your business; and thirdly How did you find out about all of this?"

Demeterius said "First of all it's none of your business how I found out and second of all you will be my love or will hurt you."

Demeterius slapped Susan across the face causing her to fall to the ground and said "How dare you say you are not my love."

Susan felt tears in her eyes and held them back by biting her tongue; she did not want to seem as if she was weak. Demeterius pulled on Susan's hair to hold it up so she could look him in the eyes.

He said grimly "Say you love me you stupid woman."

Susan looked down and she felt her hair being pulled tighter and looked into his eyes and said "I do not love you..I love Caspian."

Demeterius slapped her again and said "You lie and I do not find it amusing."

Susan was breathing heavily and a lump and bruise were forming on her cheek. She put her hand to it and flinched at the pain going throughout her body.

Demeterius said evilly "Tell me you love or I kill Queen Lucy."

Susan had tears in her eyes now and said "You wouldn't kill her not Lucy."

Demeterius said "Oh but I will." He snapped his fingers and called a guard over and said "I have an execution for you to do for me."

Susan screamed "NO! I love you. I really do love you."

Demeterius said "I don't find it convincing enough. Seal this love you have with a kiss."

Susan said "Please don't make me do this."

Demeterius said "Oh the execution is for.." and Susan cut of his words with a kiss. She pulled away as soon as she could from the kiss. Demeterius smiled at her and said "Now that's more like it my dear. It wasn't so bad now was it?"

In Susan's head she was thinking this was the most horrible thing she ever did. Rabadash never had her kiss him it was always him. She never thought of her kissing another man she never loved herself.

Susan lied to him answering his question "No it wasn't all that bad."

Demeterius pulled Susan in for a more passionate kiss and Susan was trying to pull away but he was too strong. Susan slapped him across the face and noticed a rage on his face. It was scarier than Peter has ever looked to her. It was scarier than Susan could have imagined she screamed very loudly before he picked Susan up and through her across the garden.

One of the guards touched Demetrius's shoulder and said "Stop. Remember what happened to your wife."

Susan was on the ground crying in pain Demeterius moved towards her and pulled Susan into a hug. He said "Not even a scratch can mess up your beautiful face."

Susan was feeling threatened and was restraining from the hug. Demeterius said "You know what my love? I will have this picnic when you're feeling more up to it."

He pulled away from the hug and told one of his guards to lead Susan back to her cell. On the way back Susan was crying the entire way.

The guard said on the way back "The King had some temper Queen Susan. I wouldn't play games with him. If any woman doesn't do as he says or tells him what to do he loses it. Sometimes even with us men, that's we lose our jobs or even worse death."

Susan asked with tears still falling down her cheeks "What did you mean back there remember what happened with your wife?"

The guard sighed and said "The King and Queen were the happiest couple you ever did see. When they had Autumn things went downhill. One day the Queen was yelling at him for teaching Autumn to learn how to handle a sword, Autumn was only five at the time. He lost his temper and strangled the Queen to death."

Susan gasped and said "That's awful."

When Susan left the cell Caspian fell to the ground and started to cry. Peter went over him and asked "What's wrong Caspian?"

Caspian looked up at Peter and said "Everything's wrong you thanked me for keeping your family safe last night. Right now it doesn't look like Susan is being very safe. I also promised her that I would let that man ever touch her ever again."

Peter said "It's not your fault I should have been there for her. I mean I'm here now and I'm her older brother I should be there for her right now."

Lucy hugged Peter and Caspian at the same time and they both hugged her back. Lucy said "Stop worrying about Susan and if I know her better than anyone she's tough. Tougher than you would think Susan is."

Edmund yelled from the other cell and said "She told me she was going to be fine. But it's neither of you guys faults. If anything it's mine I should have held on to her dress longer."

Edmund felt the twist in his stomach. Edmund said "Peter I feel it Susan is in trouble."

Edmund screamed at the guard "Please help our sister she's in trouble..Please."

The guard said "I can't help you. If I leave my post I may lose my life."

Peter yelled at Edmund "It's okay Edmund I'm sure Susan is alright." But Peter knew better than anyone that Susan and Edmund had this connection and are more alike than any of his siblings. Peter was just saying that to reassure himself.

Edmund said "Peter, Lucy, Caspian something is really wrong with Susan I can feel it." At that exact moment they heard a scream but not just any scream it was Susan.

Lucy started crying and Peter pulled Lucy into a hug and said "It will be okay Lucy everything will be fine."

Caspian fell to his knees when he heard Susan scream. He felt as if he failed her. He knew Susan was hurting somewhere and no matter what he couldn't stop it.

Edmund was feeling the worst feeling in the world. His stomach was in knots and he was pulling on his chains so hard. Edmund only ever felt this kind of pain for Susan once before. The last time he felt it was when Rabadash was hurting her.

Peter also felt as if he was failing as a big brother. He felt as if he should have been able to do something to prevent this from happening. Susan was being hurt by some old man and him being his overprotective self couldn't protect Susan. But right now he was protecting Lucy.

They were all quiet for a while until they heard footsteps approaching. All of their hearts did a flip because of the sound of footsteps. They saw Susan and their hearts dropped.

Susan saw her family and all of them looked at her with scared eyes. She didn't want them all to feel sad for her. Before she walked into her cell she asked the kind guard "What is your name?"

The guard was astonished she would ask such a question and said "Phillip, my name is Phillip."

Susan said "Thank you for stopping the King…and before you go can you please unchain my brother?"

Phillip said "I guess I could just don't tell the King."

Susan smiled and whispered "It will be our little secret."

Phillip unchained Edmund from the wall and walked out of the cell leaving Edmund and Susan in it. Edmund looked at Susan with worried eyes and hugged Susan. Susan flinched because of the bruises on Susan's spine from Demeterius throwing her.

Edmund felt her flinch and pulled away. Susan asked "Why did you stop? I love your hugs especially after what I've been through."

Edmund said "Where did he hurt you Susan?"

Susan forced a smile and said "I'm fine Ed…see?"

Edmund knew when Susan was lying and said more seriously "Where did he hurt you Susan..other than your face." Edmund brushed his fingers along the bruised bump on Susan's cheek and she flinched at his touch.

Susan mumbled "All over my back and my hip."

Edmund didn't care he would be intruding Susan by pulling up her ball gown to check for the marks. Edmund told Caspian to look away and Caspian did. Edmund lifted up her dress to look at her back and gasped at what he saw. There were black and blue spots in one area in the middle of Susan's spine.

Peter asked "What is it Edmund what do you see?"

Edmund said "She has bruises all over the spine of her back."

Peter looked down at the ground and Susan said "Okay Ed you can stop worrying about me it's not that bad."

Lucy said "Susan of course it's bad. You were being hurt against your will."

Susan said "Stop worrying about me it makes me feel weak. Can't all of you worry about someone else?"

Peter said "But Susan you're the only one who we have to worry about right now. We don't want to lose you. We love you."

When Edmund put her dress back down she said "I'm sorry I just don't like it when all of you worry about me. But I guess I need to understand you all love me and if any of you were going through what I am I would be worried too."

Edmund hugged Susan being aware of her bruises and kissed her forehead. Susan looked down at Edmund's hands when they stopped hugging and said "Edmund your hands they're all bloody and red."

Edmund said "Yea it's probably from the chains. Thanks by the way for making the guard unchain me."

Susan looked at Edmund sympathetically and said "You're welcome Ed."

Susan went over to the wall and asked "Caspian are you alright?"

Caspian came over to where Susan was and said "I am not okay Susan. I have to marry someone I don't love. If I don't marry her you all will die sooner than after the wedding. Which we all die after the wedding."

Caspian started crying and Susan put her hand through the crack and whipped his tears away. Caspian kept saying "I'm sorry." Susan kept hushing him and put her hand on the side of his face. He held her hand with his own hand. Susan said comforting words like "It's okay. We'll be fine."

Caspian said "I love you Susan and I don't know how I can express it enough."

Susan smiled and said "You don't need to express it I know you love me."

Peter cleared his throat and said "I'm glad to know you both love each other. I'm glad you two cleared that up for me."

Susan blushed and Caspian said still looking at Susan "Well Peter I love you too."

They all laughed and a guard yelled "No laughing you're being too loud."

Peter reached through another hole and Susan with her free hand held Peter's. Peter smiled and said "I'm glad you're taking this well Susan."

Lucy also put her hand in the hole Peter did to hold both Peter and Susan's hand. Edmund also came over and joined in the hand holding. This one moment the family felt peaceful. Autumn walked in seeing the family like this and said "Aww how cute all of you are saying your goodbyes early."

Caspian said "We're not saying goodbye Autumn. For we are not going anywhere this is only the beginning of our family."

Susan smiled at what Caspian said. Autumn whispered something in a guards ear and she said "I'm going to have a chat with Caspian in private today."

Susan said "No! Don't take him away."

Autumn said "Too late sweetheart I already am."

Susan took a hold of Caspian's hand before he walked away. Caspian said "I'll be fine." He had an assuring smile that had Susan let go of his hand. The guard tied Caspian's hands together behind his back.

They Pevensies let go of their hands when Caspian left. Caspian walked down the hallway with Autumn next to him.

Autumn asked Caspian "Can I trust you for us to walk privately…you know without the guard?"

Caspian nodded his head and Autumn said "You can leave me and Caspian alone." The guard said "Yes you majesty." And he left.

Autumn looked at Caspian and said "You really love Susan don't you."

Caspian said "Yes, but why is it any of your concern? You're going to kill her me and her family."

Autumn said "Yes I am but the only reason I am is because I need to take over Narnia."

Caspian said "Wow way to make me like you more. Plus another reason to hate myself for falling in love with you."

Autumn said "Yes I never loved you but my father said he would kill me if I didn't take over Narnia."

Caspian stopped walking and said "What?"

Autumn said "Yes I was going to kill you because you were in the way. The Pevensies being here made it worse because now I have to kill them too. But Caspian I'm only telling you this because I'm scared. My father is going crazy he killed the guards that took Susan to him in the gardens because they touched her. He's scaring me, he really wants Susan for himself. He might just kill you and Susan's family so he can rule Narnia with her."

Caspian was so in shock he said "But you've been so mean since we've got here. Why are you being nice now?"

Autumn said "I have to be mean to you or my father will kill me."

Caspian said "But if you father kills all of us except for Susan. Couldn't she just tell people who killed her family?"

Autumn said "My father said to me if that happens he would start killing innocent people in the kingdom."

Caspian asked "Why are you telling me this now?"

Autumn sighed and said "My father came up with this plan today after his picnic with Susan. He doesn't want me to take over Narnia anymore. He wants to take over Narnia himself."

Caspian said "So we'll all die except for Susan?"

Autumn said "Yes, that is my father's plan."

Caspian asked "How long do me and my family have?"

Autumn said "About a week. Don't tell anyone about this plan or my father will kill you and your family sooner."

Caspian nodded his head and they got to the door to where the jail cells were. Autumn said "I'm so sorry."

Caspian said nothing he just glared at Autumn and they walked into the room. Autumn decided to be nicer and said "Ok my prisoners it seems that my father is being nice and you can all share a cell." She opened the cell Peter, Lucy, Caspian were in and put Edmund and Susan in it.

Susan went to Lucy first and hugged her little sister. She went to Peter and hugged him Peter kissed Susan's cheek and started tearing up. Susan went to Caspian last and hugged him. She felt wobbly and the only thing holding her up was Caspian's strong arms.

Susan looked Caspian in the eyes and she noticed something wrong. Susan asked "What's wron…" Caspian cut her off by touching his lips to hers. The kiss was very passionate it made Peter turn red.

When the two pulled away Susan asked "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. What's wrong Caspian?"

Caspian smiled and said "Nothing I'm just glad all of us are together again." But Caspian knew something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong his family was going to die and Susan was going to live a horrible life and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**Well I hope no one hates me with an ending like this. Man I even hate myself for a cliff-hanger like this. Well I hope you enjoyed, Please leave a review or favorite or follow I promise you won't regret it. **


	11. Close-11

**Well here is chapter 11 hope you enjoy! Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia**

* * *

Since the Pevensies and Caspian were all in a cell together they felt happier. Caspian wasn't feeling so happy though. He was feeling as if he was keeping a terrible secret from his family; for which he was.

For about an hour after they were all moved to the same cell, a guard came in and gave them each a piece of bread and water. They were all hungrier than they expected and ate everything.

After they all ate they were all spread out in the cell completely silent. Lucy and Edmund were cuddled together in a corner asleep. Peter was up against a wall trying to fight sleep. Caspian and Susan were talking amongst themselves quietly. Susan was mostly talking to Caspian about what London is like and technology. Caspian wanted to make Susan feel happy considering what would happen soon enough.

Peter came over to where Susan and Caspian were chatting. Susan smiled up at him and Peter had no sign of emotion on his face. He sat next to Susan and looked into her eyes. Susan was confused at what he was doing.

Peter asked "What did that horrible King do to you Susan?"

Susan said "Not really anything Peter. You don't need to worry about it. I'm fine."

Peter sighed and said "I hate it when you lie because you're quite good at it. Please Susan tell me…what did he do?"

Susan sighed and looked down at Caspian's feet and said "Well first he touched me inappropriately. Then he pushed me to the ground." Susan paused for a second and said "He hit me rather forcefully across the face because he told me to say I love him." Susan felt tears swell up in her eyes and she looked up at Peter.

Peter saw the hurt in her eyes and said "You can stop there if you want."

Susan felt two arms from different directions go behind her back to comfort her. It was both Peter and Caspian. Peter glared at Caspian until it was only Peter's hand behind her back.

Susan shook her head and said "Know I want you both to know what really happened." Susan breathed in deeply to pick up where she left off and said "He pulled my hair and I said I loved Caspian not him. He hit me in the same spot as before and that's where this came from." Susan pointed to her mark on her face and Caspian brushed it lightly and Susan flinched and Peter glared at him once more.

Susan said "To continue he said if I don't say I love him he would kill Lucy." Susan could feel both Caspian and Peter stiffen at her side. Susan said "Of course I said I loved him. Then he told me to kiss him because he didn't find my love for him convincing enough."

Peter took Susan's hand and said "Don't tell me you kissed him Susan?" Peter saw the look in Susan's eyes that said yes and Peter got up and started pacing back and forth with rage.

Susan said "He said if I didn't he would kill Lucy. Then of course he kissed me passionately and I slapped him across the face. I screamed and he threw me on the ground and kicked my spine."

Caspian pulled her closer to him and Susan flinched. She felt that Caspian's touch was going to be like Demetrius's touch toward her. Susan looked at Caspian and said "I'm sorry. I just got that feeling and I'm scared."

Caspian nodded and said "I understand Susan. But you have to understand I will never be anything like that King..ever."

Susan said "I know I don't know what's wrong with me."

Peter said "Nothing's wrong with you Susan it's that King's fault you're acting this way." Peter was furious and there was nothing he could do about it.

It became dark outside and the moon's light came into the cell. Susan went over to Lucy and wrapped her arms around her. Susan and Lucy fell asleep together and Caspian was in a corner and Peter and Edmund had their own corner.

Edmund said "Caspian do you know something we don't, because you've been acting very distant towards us today."

Caspian said "No. I guess I'm just so upset about what happened to Susan I was trying to hold in my anger."

Peter chuckled and said "Well you're holding it in better than I have."

Edmund said "I can always tell when you're lying Caspian. I know you're holding something back. What did Autumn tell you this afternoon?"

Caspian sighed and said "If I tell you, you all die sooner than expected."

Edmund said "How will anyone know you'll tell us? Peter and I will keep it secret."

Caspian said "I guess I could tell you but don't say anything to Lucy or Susan. Especially Susan."

Edmund and Peter nodded their heads in agreement and Caspian said "The King is going to kill all of us in about a week tops. He's going to marry Susan and say Calormen killed all of us and start a war with them. He wants to rule Narnia all himself and Autumn said that it was his plan she marry me but now he thinks this plan is better."

Edmund and Peter both had their mouths wide open and were thinking "Wow we only have a week to live."

Caspian said "If anyone knows you know this than we all die sooner than expected. Autumn also said her father is becoming a lot scarier than before."

Peter and Edmund looked at their beautiful sisters peacefully asleep. Edmund looked at Susan thought about how horrible it would be to figure out your family was dead and you would be forced to marry a monster. Peter felt like the worst big brother in the world he was supposed to watch over his family and they were all slipping away from him.

Caspian said "I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you. I just wanted all of you to be happy while we were here."

Peter said "Well I guess better now than when he actually killed us right?"  
Caspian said "I guess. I'm just so upset because it's mainly my fault for letting those two into my life which they both ended up in your lives."

Edmund went over to Caspian and comforted him. Edmund was surprised when Caspian pulled him into a hug and Caspian said "I'm sorry." Edmund patted his back and said "Caspian you're crushing me."

Caspian pulled away and said "Sorry." Edmund smiled and said "It's fine I just wasn't expecting that."

Susan groaned and woke up and saw all of the bays awake and said "What did I miss?"

Caspian said "Not a lot. You should go back to sleep tomorrow might be a big day for you."

Susan said "On this hard floor? I don't think it's possible to sleep on it for a few hours."

Peter said "Well you do have a willing brother you can lean on."

Susan said "That's okay. I think I'm already a bed for Lucy."

They all laughed and Susan moaned in pain. All of the boys looked at her worriedly and she smiled and said "I'm okay."

Edmund rolled his eyes and said "Of course you're not okay. What's wrong?"

Susan said "It's just my bruises on my spine…they kind of hurt."

Peter asked "Do they kind of hurt or are you just saying that because you don't want us to worry?"

Susan said "The bruises do really hurt. But I can handle it don't worry about me"

Caspian asked "Is that why you can't sleep any longer?"

Susan said "Mostly the reason but the floor is pretty hard."

Peter said "Well it soon is daytime I can see the sun rising in the window."

Susan could see better with the sun out and looked at Peter and said "Well Peter I can see those bags underneath your eyes. Get some sleep."  
Peter said "Not until I know for sure any of us are safe."

Susan asked "What do you mean? We all look pretty safe right now."

Peter looked at Caspian and frowned a little bit. Susan saw Peter do that and said "What are you boys hiding from me?"

Caspian smiled at her and said "Nothing. Well you know the wedding is coming up and we're all pretty upset about that."

Susan looked at Caspian and said "That's not true you are hiding something from me." She looked at Edmund and asked "Ed are you sure you're not hiding anything from me?"

Edmund shook his head and said "Would I ever lie to you Susan?"

Susan said "No. but I feel that bad feeling in my stomach again."

Edmund felt the feeling in his stomach as well but it was the feeling for Susan. There were footsteps and boys went in front of Susan protectively. Edmund looked at Peter and whispered and said "I have the feeling again."

Peter said "Well this time we won't let them get to Susan. We won't let those people hurt her."

A guard came in and said "The King would like to see Queen Susan again."

Caspian said "You won't take her this time…not if I have anything to do with it."

The guard came in and Caspian, Peter, and Edmund stood in front of Susan. Susan woke Lucy up and told her to go into the corner. Lucy did as Susan said and went to the corner.

The guard yelled "Move out of my way!" Peter punched the guard in the face and the guard fumbled back. Susan got out of the fight and went to the corner with Lucy and comforted her. The guard called for help and two other big men came in. One of them went towards the corner where Susan was and Caspian kicked him in the stomach which made the guard fall to the ground. Edmund took on the other guard and punched him in the face which made the guard break his nose.

In the mist of the fighting Susan noticed the jail door wide open. Susan took Lucy's hand and pulled her to the door. They made it out of the jail cell. Susan took the keys on the hanger outside of the cell and yelled "Guys I would hurry up this fight."

They all looked at Susan and smiled. Caspian kicked the guard he was fighting into the wall, Peter knocked out the guard he was fighting, and Edmund pushed his guard into the same wall as Caspian did his. All three of them ran out and closed the door. Susan locked the door before the two guards could run out. When she locked the door she threw the keys as far away from the door as possible. They all looked at each other and laughed, they couldn't believe it they were out.

They all ran out of the cell not knowing where they were going. Susan said "I saw a door I think was the way out earlier, follow me." Susan was still holding on to Lucy's hand when she was running. Lucy tripped on her dress and Susan stopped. Peter picked Lucy up into his arms and they started running again.

Susan saw the big doors and said "There they are. I think those are the doors."

Caspian said "Well we have no time to lose." He opened the doors and it was outside; the sun. The sun blinded their eyes and when they got their eyesight back they saw who was standing right in front of them; King Demeterius. Not only were they so close to freedom but they were caught.

The King smiled and said "Where do you think you all are going in such a rush? I was just getting ready for another picnic with Susan. But I didn't know she would be this eager to find me."

Caspian pulled Susan behind him and asked "Why would she be eager to see you? You hurt her emotionally and physically."

Demeterius said "Well she did say she loved me and kissed me herself. Are you jealous King Caspian that this beautiful woman loves me more than you?"

Caspian said "Jealous? Why would I be jealous? The only reason she said she loved you is because you threatened to kill Lucy."

Demeterius said "Well isn't that so? I think I shall talk to Susan about this on our picnic and the rest of you can go back to your cell." About thirty guards appeared behind King Demeterius when he said that.

Caspian said "Over my dead body you'll take Susan."

King Demeterius smiled evilly and said "That can be arranged."

A guard came and hit Caspian with the back of his sword and knocked Caspian out. Susan screamed "No! Caspian!"

The other guards came and knocked Peter and Edmund out as well. They didn't find Lucy a threat and just tied the back of her hands together. Lucy was crying and Susan saw Lucy crying. She hated whenever Lucy cried because Lucy didn't deserve to ever cry.

Another guard picked Susan up over his shoulder and Susan was screaming the names of her family and kicking. Susan didn't want to go back with Demeterius who knows what he would do this time? Susan was scared for her life and her family's.

* * *

**Well I just love cliff hangers...Don't you? Please tell me what you thought by writing a little something in the review box below. **


	12. Learning-12

**Well I am alive...sorry for the long wait. Well here you go enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia **

* * *

Caspian woke up to see a whole new different surrounding. There was no window and he could see he was in a different cell. He got up to walk but he couldn't move; his hands and feet were chained to the cell wall. He noticed a motionless Peter and Edmund chained up to the cell wall as well. Lucy was not chained up as the rest and was sitting next to Edmund who was passed out.

Lucy had tears down her face and you could tell she was crying for a while. She had red lines coming from her eyes onto her cheeks. She whipped her head around to see Caspian awake. She smiled and her smile dropped remembering her reality.

She sat next to Caspian and said "Peter and Ed haven't woken up yet. They're breathing though so that's good."

Caspian nodded his head and looked at his shoes. He looked like he was somewhere else by how he staring at his shoes. Lucy put a finger under his chin and pulled his face up to look at her and said "We're going to be okay Caspian…..right?"

Caspian said "I really don't know Lucy." And he put his head on his knees.

Lucy knew that her family had lost all hope. But Lucy didn't lose any hope; she felt like her family could do it. She knew they would be alright and get out of here alive. She was just worried about Susan somewhere in the castle with Demeterius. But Lucy knew Susan and Susan is strong and will pull through.

Caspian was thinking the same thing; Susan was up there in the castle with some monster. It was all his fault. He thought that Susan was getting hurt and there was absolutely nothing he could do. The only thing keeping him sane was Lucy sitting next to him.

Lucy looked and saw hurt in his eyes and she said "Now let me see where they hit the back of your head." Lucy dug through Caspian's thick black hair and saw a bruise and dried blood. Some of the blood was dried in his hair. When Lucy touched near the bruise Caspian groaned in pain.

Lucy pulled away and said "Sorry." Caspian shook his head and said "It's fine. Susan has all of those bruises on her back I wonder how she feels."

Lucy said "Stop….Stop making yourself feel bad. Susan is strong and she can deal with it. I'm worried about her too but she is strong."

Caspian said "I know she's strong but.."

Lucy cut him off by saying "Don't make yourself feel worse."

They heard a shriek and they both cringed. Lucy said "Ok now I'm really worried." Lucy hugged Caspian's waist and dug her face into his chest. He felt tears seep into his shirt and he was hushing Lucy.

Caspian felt some of his own tears when they heard another scream. They both knew it was Susan. They both noticed Edmund wake up and his head fall back down when he did.

Edmund said "Blimey my stomach and my head. I'm really dizzy." Edmund was not awoken by the screams but by his stomach. His stomach was really queasy and when he did wake up his head hurt. He knew it was from Susan he remembered Susan being taken away by Demeterius. He got up to walk just like Caspian did but he could move.

Edmund asked Lucy "What happened? Where are we? Where's Susan?"

Lucy sighed and said "Well three guards carried you, Peter, and Caspian. Another tied my hands behind my back and walked me. A guard picked up Susan and she was screaming all of our names. She was so upset. They put us all in her and chained all of you guys up and untied my hands and threw me in."

Caspian said "I don't know what to do. Susan is being hurt and there's nothing I can do." Caspian felt tears come out of his eyes but stooped them right away. Lucy came over and whipped away the tears that fell.

The three of them heard footsteps and hoped it was Susan. It was Susan and they were shocked to what they saw.

* * *

Susan was being carried to the gardens where the roses were and there was a picnic cloth on the ground with a basket. She was set down and she got up to run but noticed the gardens surrounded by guards. Susan felt tears boil in the back of her eyes. She wanted her family at least to know they were okay.

She heard a voice behind her and it said "Are you finally ready for our picnic?" Susan shivered at the sound of his voice. She nodded her head slowly and he smiled and said "Good."

Susan sat on the cloth set on the ground and loved the feel of the grass; it was soft. It was so much better than the stone floor. She closed her eyes and smelled the roses and jumped back into reality. This beautiful place was where Susan would have horrible memories.

Demeterius said "It's a beautiful day, just like you."

Susan rolled her eyes and mumbled "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Demeterius said "What was that Susan? What did you say?"

Susan looked at him and said "I said yes it is a beautiful day."

Demeterius said "That's what I thought you said; because if you are being sarcastic with me you will regret the day."

Susan nodded her head slowly and said "What's in that picnic basket…. I'm starving."

Demeterius said "You'll find out but first a kiss from a beautiful lady."

Susan leaned in a kissed him. She pulled away very quickly and he opened the basket. There were fruits, bread, cheeses, and deli meats. Susan was excited to see food again she was starving and thirsty. She drank a glass of wine and stuck apples and bread in her dress for her family when Demeterius wasn't looking.

He said "What do you say to ruling Narnia and Archenland with me? Maybe someday even Calormen."

Susan said "No I wouldn't want to rule with you."

The King got up in Susan's face and said "What? You would rather waste your time with the telemarine prince and those other ones?" He put his hand around her neck put didn't squeeze.

Susan said "I would waste my time with the telemarine King of Narnia. And those other people I recall they are the Kings and Queen of old and are my family."

Demeterius threw her head to the ground and Susan started breathing heavily. He pulled Susan up and kissed her Susan was pushing up against his chest which made him hold her closer. Susan started punching his chest and he laughed at the attempt. He pulled away and Susan ran into one of the guards.

She looked into his eyes and said "Please help me. Are you just going to watch him hurt me?"

Demeterius chuckled darkly and asked "Are you trying to run away? I don't like games queen Susan."

Susan looked at the guard with frightened eyes and begged "Please." She had tears in her eyes when Demeterius grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where they were.

Demeterius said "You know I don't like games."

Susan said "I wasn't playing any games I swear. I just want to go back home."

Demeterius chuckled and said "To me that's a game. It's called hide and seek. You run and hide from me in your home and I have to come find you and take you back. People that play games with me are punished." He pulled out a small knife and looked at it.

Susan had tears coming down her eyes and said as calm as she could "I wasn't playing any games. I just needed to stretch my legs."

Demeterius swung his arm to hit her and Susan screamed and his knife went across her arm and cut it. Susan fell on the ground and Demeterius said "That is your punishment. Would you like to finish this picnic?"

Susan's arm was gushing blood and she ripped the bottom of her ball dress and tied it to her arm. She nodded her head and he smiled and said "Good and no more games."

Susan was in so much pain emotionally and physically. If any other man touched her she would flinch. The rest of the picnic Demeterius would talk and Susan would nod or shake her head not saying a word. He would slap her to get her to talk and then kiss her to say sorry.

When Demeterius decided the picnic was over he had two other guards take her to her new cell where her family was. She came in and Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian stared at her with worried eyes.

Susan went to the corner of the cell where no one was. Caspian asked "Susan are you ok?" Susan didn't answer she just sat and stared at the ground. She couldn't take this as a reality.

Edmund yelled "Su! Look at us! Tell us what is wrong."

Susan looked at Edmund and said "I'm sorry I just can't take being here anymore. I am being treated so horribly and I never thought after Rabadash…I…I just can't believe Narnia is like this."

Edmund said "Susan we all feel the same just let out your feelings or your life here will be even worse. Those emotions trapped inside you have to come out."

Susan knew what Edmund said was true and started crying. She went over to Edmund and Edmund comforted her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried onto his shoulder. She cried for about a half hour.

Susan looked up after she was done and said "I feel a lot better."

Edmund said "See? I knew what was wrong you just have to let it all out."

Caspian asked "What did he do to you Susan?"

Susan said "You know about the same as last time but…Oh I brought all of you food." Susan reached into her dress and pulled out five apples and eight slices of bread.

Lucy said "How much Susan can fit in her dress is a mystery."

Caspian said "I don't believe you Susan….Why is your arm wrapped and your dress ripped at the bottom?"

Susan said "Just eat Caspian that's all you need."

Lucy went over to Susan and untied the wrap of her dress. When Lucy unwrapped it she gasped. Caspian's eyes went from sympathetic to rage in a few seconds and Edmund turned pale.

Susan saw their faces and said "Stop gawking at it..I know it's horrible."

Caspian said "That's worse than horrible Susan. That's appalling."

Susan grasped the piece of her dress out of Lucy's hands and tied it over her wound again. She groaned in pain when she tied it.

Susan asked "Why isn't Peter awake?"

Lucy said "We dunno we think the guards hit him harder than the other two."

Susan went over to where Peter was and picked up his head. She saw a gash on the top and dried blood covering it. She sighed and said "This is all my fault."

Caspian asked "How is it your fault? If anything it's my fault."

Edmund said "Shut it you two it's none of our faults. It's Autumn and King Demetrius's fault for us being here."

About an hour later Susan put Peter's head on her lap and played with his hair. Lucy laid her head on Edmund's shoulder and drifted off into sleep. Caspian was wide awake leaning up against the wall in rage.

Susan looked over at Caspian and said softly "You know you did help us escape."

Caspian said "Yea no thanks to me I opened the door with thirty guards behind it."

Susan said "And what's behind door number one?" She laughed and heard Edmund laugh. Caspian didn't laugh not getting the joke. Susan said "It's an England thing."

Susan said "No, but really you helped stop a guard from getting to me. You helped us escape. Anyway if you didn't open that door I'm sure someone else would have opened it."

Caspian said "You know Susan you really know how to make me feel better. Autumn always thought kissing was the only way to make me feel better."

Susan said "Well I'm glad I make you feel that way." She looked down at her unconscious brother on her lap and said "I'm really worried about Peter….Shouldn't he be up by now?"

Caspian said "I think so but Susan don't worry Peter is strong and he'll probably be awake by tomorrow or tonight."

Susan said "I hope so."

About a few hours later a guard came by and dropped of some water and bread. Susan didn't eat anything and shared her share with her family. Susan threw her glass of water on Peter's face to see if it worked. A few seconds later Susan saw Peter's eyes flutter open.

Peter got up really fast and asked "How long have I been asleep? Susan are you okay? Where are we? Why does my head hurt so bad?" After that his head fell back on Susan's lap and Susan chuckled saying "Oh we've missed you our over-protective brother."

Peter said "Can you just answer my questions please?"

Susan said "Well you've been asleep for almost a day. I am okay but I have a scratch on my arm. We are in a new cell and don't even try getting up because you're chained to the wall. And your head hurts because someone hit you on the head very hard to knock you out."

Caspian growled and said "It's more than a scratch Susan. That could leave a scar."

Peter said "Susan let me see it."

Susan said "You know Peter there is some bread and water for you wouldn't yo…"

Peter cut her off and said "Susan show me now."

Susan sighed and said "Fine." She unwrapped her dress and showed Peter. Peter gasped and had full on rage in his eyes.

Susan said "Okay eat now."

Peter said "Not after seeing that. I'm going to kill that King."

Susan said "Okay but before you do that eat."

Peter said "Fine." He got his bead and water and started eating. Susan tied her arm with another piece of dress because the old one was dirty and had old blood on it.

Susan asked "So when is the wedding for you Caspian?"

Peter chocked on his water and started coughing. Caspian said "Soon."

Susan said "Why do you say soon like you're lying to me?"

Caspian shrugged his shoulders and said "I dunno maybe you're hearing things."

Lucy said "You know Caspian she wasn't the only one who heard it that way. What are you hiding from us?"

Caspian sighed and said "I can't tell you or he'll kill us."

Susan asked "How would he know if we knew?"

Caspian sighed and said "The wedding for me and Autumn are off. You and King Demeterius are getting married in a week and he's going to kill us all except for you Susan."

* * *

**How do you think Susan will take all of this in? First she was traumatized and know she has to marry this man and have to live with her family dead? ...Well leave a review and maybe next chapter will come out faster next time! **


	13. New Boy-13

**Well here it is in all it's glory. I'm sorry for the longer updates; my summer has been very busy. I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can so I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed! Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia.**

* * *

Susan looked at Caspian then Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. Lucy looked as if she was going to faint. Peter looked like he was going to kill something. Edmund looked down at the ground ashamed. Susan grew very pale and felt a bit faint. She would not let this man kill or even hurt her family.

Susan said faintly "I…I won't let him."

Caspian said "There's no use. He will kill us. I wish I could do something about this."

Susan said louder "NO! I won't let him kill any of you. You are my family."

Peter said angrily "That doesn't matter Susan. If you try to confront Demeterius about this he will kill all of us sooner."

Susan asked "Did you know about this too Peter?"

Peter looked everywhere except in Susan's direction. He felt his face turn a bright red. Susan looked at him and said "Peter look at me."

Peter looked at his sister and said "Yes…both me and Ed knew what was going on."

Susan was mad that her brothers kept a secret this big from her. She looked at Edmund and said "Ed…you never lie to me. Ever."

Edmund said "I know I just didn't want you to worry."

Susan went to a side of the cell no one could touch her. She curled into a ball and said "So all of you think it wouldn't have been worse one day to wake up and someone tell me all of you were dead and I had to marry that King?"

Susan put her head on her knees and started to silently cry to herself. The whole room was silent. It was until they heard footsteps coming their way. Susan looked up and saw that Caspian was staring at her and the rest of her family was staring at the door.

Caspian looked at Susan with careful eyes. He wanted to comfort her so badly but he couldn't move. Susan saw the look in his eyes and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his chin on her head.

Susan was always so comfortable with Caspian up against her. But after Demeterius she felt like pulling away after touching him. She still loved the way Caspian made her feel protected though. She was upset by the way she was feeling she loved Caspian she shouldn't be afraid to hug him. But she remembered the way Caspian made her feel and started to enjoy the embrace; she never wanted it to end. Caspian loved the smell of Susan and she smelled mostly of roses that day.

The footsteps came closer and Caspian made Susan get behind him. A guard came and had a young man with him. They threw the boy in their cell and the guard said "I hope you like your roommates boy."

The boy looked up and stiffened and asked "You're the Kings and Queens of old?...And King Caspian? What is everyone doing here?"

Lucy looked at the boy and noticed he was around her age. She said "It's sort of a long story."

The boy said "All of Narnia has been searching for all of you. Narnia has suspected Calormen has taken you. I think Narnia is declaring war against them soon."

Caspian said angrily "I wish I was there to tell them to not declare war. Now everything is going to be horrible for the Narnians."

Susan asked "What is your name?"

The boy said "My name is Frederick. Your name is Queen Susan the Gentle right?" Susan nodded her head gently and asked "Do you know all of our names?"

Frederick said while pointing to Peter "Well you're easy. You're King Peter the Magnificent. You went against the White Witch in battle." He pointed at Edmund and said "You're King Edmund the Just. You went against your family and ended up almost becoming stone."

Edmund looked at the ground and said "That really makes me look like a bad guy." Frederick pointed at Lucy and said "You're Queen Lucy the Valiant. You were the first human to step into Narnia."

Lucy blushed and said "You know a lot about Narnia's history. Where are you from?"

Frederick said "I'm from Archenland. I was put into this cell for not bowing to King Demeterius while he was riding his horse through the streets."

Edmund asked "How long are you here for?"

Frederick sighed and said "Only a week. Then I am to be executed." He glanced at Susan and noticed how beat up she was. Her gash on her cheek was worse from Demeterius slapping it multiple times. She had the dress on her arm that was red in the line the way it was cut. She had some bruises on her arms. She also had a big bruise on her other cheek.

Frederick looked at Susan for a little longer than he wanted to and noticed Susan looked uncomfortable. He asked "Queen Susan? Are you alright?"

Susan said I'm fin.." Caspian cut her off saying loudly "No! She is not alright. She is worse than alright. In fact she has to marry someone who she doesn't love and abuses her. Also her family won't ever be here to support her."

Frederick's eyes were wide and asked "Are you marrying King Demeterius? Archenland has been saying he was marrying someone in a week."

No one said anything all of the boys were too angry to say anything. Susan was so upset she thought if she said anything she would break down in tears. Lucy was still processing through her mind that she might be dying in a week. Lucy still had hope that her family would get out of this somehow.

Lucy looked at Frederick and said "Yes she is supposed to marry him but I won't let that happen."

Edmund said with a lump in his throat "None of us would let this Lu but there's nothing we can do."

Susan barely ever saw Peter, Edmund, or Caspian cry. Since they've been there she saw Caspian cry for the first time. She felt horrible hearing the lump in Edmund's throat like he was going to cry.

Susan said "All we can do now Ed is spend the most time together as possible. Never take a living moment for granted ever again."

Lucy looked at Susan confused and asked "Does anyone have any hope anymore? Is it just me?"

Peter said "Lucy…Of course we all hope we are going to get out of this. But how we will get out of here is the real question."

Susan rested her head against Caspian's shoulder. She noticed Peter staring at her and she asked "Peter you know I love you right?"

Peter said "Of course and I love you too."

Susan said "Well I just wanted you to know because since I love you I won't do anything stupid with Caspian."

Caspian stiffened at Susan's side, Edmund chuckled where he was, and Peter turned a bright red. Peter asked "Why would you say something like that?"  
Susan said "Because you were staring at us like something was going to happen."

Lucy was somewhat interested in Frederick she wanted to know more about him. Like why he didn't bow before his King? She wanted to learn about mostly because he was to be executed in a week and wanted to know him before he died.

Lucy went over to him after Susan's talk with Peter and asked "So how are you?"

Frederick said "I'm okay…Is your family always like this?"  
Lucy chuckled and said "Are family is interesting. Normally we joke around to keep us entertained. I guess we even joke around at the worst of times."

Frederick said "At least you all are keeping each other happy in a horrible time like this." He paused for a moment and said "How are you coping with all of this?"

Lucy sighed and said "Well we've all been here for about a couple of weeks now. It feels like years. I haven't really gotten the idea of losing my family because I guess I don't think it would ever happen really. I mean Peter always protected us and Susan was always there for me. Ed was always protective of me too. It's just hard to think the ones you love might not be there anymore." Lucy looked down and felt a lump in her throat and felt a tear slide down her face.

Frederick said "Lucy don't worry I'm sure your family will get out of here somehow. You destroyed a witch to get your brother back."

Lucy smiled and said "I guess so."

Peter saw Lucy's tear and said "Lucy come here." Lucy went over to where Peter was chained up. Peter whipped the tear from Lucy's face and asked "What's the matter Lu?"

Lucy hugged Peter and said "Everything." Peter was shocked by Lucy's answer Lucy was always so positive. He felt tears go into his shirt and knew Lucy lost hope.

While Susan was resting her head against Caspian's shoulder she felt her eyelids get heavier. Caspian whispered "Are you comfortable my Queen?"

Susan said "It isn't the softest bed in the world."

Caspian said "I'm sorry Susan."

Susan took her head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes and said "Stop apologizing. I know you want everything to be the best for me, but this is life nothing is perfect. Just enjoy your time with me now because it might be the last time you'll have with me."

Caspian said "I guess you're right Susan. I just think I'm the reason all the time for everything."

Susan looked at him sympathetically and said "Stop blaming yourself. Sometimes it might be you fault but right now it's not."

Caspian kissed Susan's forehead and Susan flinched. Caspian said "I'm sorry are you hurt?"

Susan said "No it's okay I'm just not used to a kiss that really means love."

Caspian clenched his jaw and said "It's all that Kings fault he's not just hurt you physically but also emotionally."

Susan looked into Caspian's eyes and said "I'll get over it I need to spend time with you."

Caspian smiled and Susan leaned in to kiss him. His lips were warm and dry and were compassionate nothing like Demetrius's. To Caspian Susan's lips were soothing to him. They calmed his rage. During the kiss Caspian felt as if he was in heaven. Susan's lips felt upset and he stopped.

Susan gave him a confused look and asked "Why did you stop?"

Caspian asked "Didn't you feel uncomfortable?"

Susan said "No. It actually pulled me away from reality."

Caspian raised one of his eyebrows and said "At the end you felt tense like something was bothering you."

Susan said "Well we were getting a little intense and it reminded me of Demeterius. But I didn't want you to stop." Susan mumbled to herself "Why do I have to be this way?"

Caspian put his hand to her face and it made the chain rattle. She felt tears come down her face and Caspian said "Please stop crying. I won't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

Susan said "I know..It's..It's just Demeterius is going to marry me and he doesn't love me like you do. You don't love me for my outward beauty. That's all he cares about and who knows what he'll do to me after the wedding."

She felt Caspian cringe at her last words and said "Have hope like Lucy said. Keep thinking he will never marry you."

Susan nodded her head and put it into Caspian's chest. He wrapped his chained arms around her and she put her hands on her face while she cried into Caspian's chest. Caspian hearing Susan's sobs made him want to cry as well. Even though he told Susan to have hope he barely had any left.

Susan fell asleep after she cried Caspian felt her sobs turn into heavy breathing. He didn't let go of her. He never wanted to let go of Susan ever again.

Frederick felt so out of place in this cell. He felt as if everyone knew each other so well. He felt as if anyone was upset they could go talk to anyone in there with them except for him. He just sat in the corner where no one was and watched everything. He watched Susan and Caspian's kiss and talk. He watched Lucy and Peter talk and Lucy fall asleep on Peter. He noticed Edmund doing the same just watching like him.

Edmund isn't much of a talker he's more of a listener. He's kind of awkward when he has to keep a conversation going. He noticed the only people awake were himself and all of the boys. He noticed Peter staring at Caspian holding Susan. He noticed Caspian looking down at Susan. He also noticed Fredrick looking in different directions like himself.

Edmund asked Frederick "So how did you really get here Frederick? Tell us the whole story of why." Peter looked over to where Fredrick was and so did Caspian.

Fredrick sighed and said "Well what I said was somewhat true. But first I was working I was selling vegetables my mother and father grow. The King came into town to see the tailor for a fancy new suit for his wedding I guess. He ran into a woman on the way there. She was a rather young woman around Susan's age. She was rather beautiful to him and he didn't like it. He went to the girl and said that she was as pretty as Queen Susan. She blushed and said thank you and bowed to him. He then said it wasn't a complement and said no woman is to be prettier than my wife. He told a guard he wanted her executed. I went up to the King and said that he had no right to execute this young woman. He told me to bow and I said not to a King that rules like this. He let the young woman go and threw me into the carriage they put their prisoners."

Caspian asked "Is he killing the women he thinks are prettier than Susan?" Caspian wondered how the King even thought someone was prettier than Susan. In Caspian's eyes no one was prettier than Susan.

Frederick answered him saying "I have no idea. I sure hope not."

Peter then said "Maybe he put you in a cell to make room for the women."

Caspian asked "How could he think someone is prettier than Susan? It shows you how much he loves her."

Edmund rolled his eyes and said "He supposedly loves Susan because she is so beautiful."

Peter said "In my power I will not let Susan marry that monster while I am still alive. He will never get away with this."

Caspian felt Susan move in his arms and wonder how he found himself a beautiful girl like this. He wondered how lucky he was to have her. How lucky he was that she actually loved him back. But how unlucky he was that he might have to actually let her go. He agreed with Peter no matter what he would never let Susan marry a monster; not while he was still alive.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think in the reviews! Do you like the new character I made up? Oh and now I really hate King Demeterius! I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	14. Bread, Girls, and King-14

**Sorry for the long update a lot has been going on lately! Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia**

* * *

Susan woke up to find herself cuddled into Caspian's chest and dried tears stuck to her cheeks. She also noticed Caspian asleep with his head on top of hers. She leaned into him more and smiled even though she thought that this was no time to smile. She looked around the cell and noticed everyone else asleep except Peter who was looking at her with black and blue bags underneath his eyes.

Susan asked Peter "Have you been awake all night?"

Peter looked at her with tired weary eyes and said "Yes." Susan glared at him for a few sounds and Peter said "Well it was because I can't sleep knowing what might happen soon. I can't spend my time sleeping."

Susan noticed Caspian move a little and she whispered loud enough for Peter to hear "Peter you need to sleep its bad if you don't. What would you do if I stayed up all night?"

Peter rolled his eyes, sighed, and said "I guess I would be telling you the same." Peter paused for a little and said "But I also had to watch out for more guards to come and get you."

Susan questioned him and asked "What would you do Peter? You're chained up. I mean that is the reason you, Caspian, and Ed are chained up. The guards find all three of you a threat."  
Peter smiled and Susan asked "What are you smiling about?" Peter said "They find me a threat…I haven't heard that in a while."

Susan rolled her eyes like she was annoyed and said "I think this sleep deprivation as gone to your head Peter."

Peter said "No it hasn't I'm fine." Peter's eyes drooped a little when he said that and Susan noticed. She felt her stomach curl because she felt bad for Peter. Peter was her brother and he was doing this to make sure she and her family was okay. He even did this for Caspian who he didn't really fancy.

Susan got out of Caspian's embrace which made him wake up. Caspian looked at Susan with harried eyes and Susan noticed. She grabbed Caspian's hand and squeezed it for reassurance and said "It's okay you can back to sleep." Susan kissed his forehead and Caspian leaned against the wall and fell back asleep.

Susan went over to Peter, sat next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She said "See…Caspian fell asleep. Why can't you?"

Peter sighed and put his head on top of hers and said "Well he hasn't lived with you all of his life. I was also given a job to look after you and Lucy and Ed. I want to know I can fulfill that promise by staying awake and knowing you and our siblings are okay."

Susan felt a shudder from Peter and picked her head up from his shoulder. She looked at him and he had tears falling from his eyes. Susan wiped them away from his cheeks and smiled at him reassuringly. She looked at her brother and noticed that he looked a lot more different than when they left the ball. His facial features were thinner his cheekbones were pressed inward. It looked like he was being starved; which basically he was. They all were.

Susan hugged Peter as Peter cried into her hair. She had only seen her brother cry a few times in her lifetime. This was the first time she ever saw Peter breakdown like this. The times she saw him cry was a few tears slip from his eyes. Peter was actually crying uncontrollably.

Susan felt as if she was going to cry just by hearing Peter cry. When Peter's crying slowed down she noticed that everyone was asleep except Frederick. Frederick was staring at Susan with sympathetic eyes.

Susan looked at him and asked "How long have you been awake?"

Frederick cleared his throat and said "Ever since King Peter started crying."

Susan smiled at him and said "It would be smart if we make it out of here alive you keep that to yourself. Peter doesn't cry that often." She paused for a second and whispered "He's sort of a hot head too."

Frederick smiled at her and Peter said "Yea if you tell anyone about this…you may not know what's coming."

Susan looked at Frederick and said "I don't think he even knows what's coming yet." Peter chuckled and said "Thanks Su."

Frederick looked at them like they were weird and asked "Do you all do this a lot?...Even in the worst times in life you know when to laugh."

Caspian chirped in like he's been listening the whole time saying "You have no idea Frederick sometimes I just don't understand."

Peter pulled his eyebrows together seriously and asked "Did you hear everything Caspian?"

Caspian asked "You mean the part where you cried? Yes I heard everything when Susan left. I pretended to asleep."  
Susan said "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone heard your crying Peter."

` Edmund rubbed his eyes which made his chains rattle and asked "Peter cried? I thought he was supposed to be the tough one in times like that?"

Everyone chuckled quietly and Susan answered Edmund by saying "Peter wasn't just crying he was bawling."

Peter said "I'm glad everyone finds my tears to be quite enjoyable. Oh but when Susan or Lucy cry we all feel like we're going to cry as well."

Susan said "Sorry Peter I just wanted to lighten things up a bit. But if I hurt your feelings I'm sorry." She gave him a very sympathetic look because she knew that those were Peter's real feelings and she was hurting them.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and said "It's fine Su. I understand it's so hilarious to see the High King Peter cry." Everyone chuckled except for Lucy who was still sound asleep.

Susan was looking at Lucy for a lingering moment and everyone noticed. Edmund asked "What's wrong Su?"

Susan was looking at Lucy and said "Nothing….I just can't believe Lucy might not be around anymore." She paused for a little and felt Peter's arm go around her shoulders which made his chain rattle. She said "Actually I can't believe any of you won't be around anymore."

The thought in Susan's brain made her cringe. The sight of a wedding where she didn't show any emotion, to make matters worse none of her family could be there. Just her and Demeterius alone with no way of escaping. A bloody war against Calormen and Narnia because of her family's death but it was actually Demeterius and she would have no say.

Susan was pushed a little by Peter who made her come back into reality. Peter asked "Are you alright? You seemed distant."

Susan nodded her head and said "You know what?...No I can't live with all of this. If Demetrius's plan goes into effect I will not let myself be without any of you."

Everyone knew exactly what she was talking about. Caspian snorted and said "You won't give up your own life Susan."

Susan gave him a stubborn look and said "Like you wouldn't do the same Caspian. Tell me if Autumn's original plan was working once she killed us off and married you… would you do the same?"

Caspian looked down at the ground because he knew Susan was right. He couldn't live in a world knowing he was somewhat the reason his family was dead. Susan felt a lump in her throat she didn't mean to be so mean about it.

Lucy woke up and asked "What did I miss?" Susan forced a smile at her and said "Finally you're awake. Nothing really happened."

Lucy noticed her sister was lying and saw her fake smile. She just let it go and said "Okay…..I'm starving." She tried to change whatever subject was so important not to tell her about.

After Lucy said that there was a loud stomach rubble coming from Edmund's direction. Everyone laughed quietly and Peter said "I think Ed agrees with you Lucy."

Edmund said "But seriously when's the last time we ate?" Caspian chirped in saying "I think it was Susan gave us food from her dress."

Susan got up from where she was sitting next to Peter and walked to the cell entrance. Everyone was staring at her as she walked. She noticed a guard standing up against a wall and Susan cleared her throat and said "Excuse me."

The guard looked at her and asked sarcastically "What is it your highness?" Susan looked back at her family and back at the guard and said "Can you please give everyone in my cell some food and water. We haven't eaten in a long time."

The guard chuckled and said "It doesn't seem that way princess. As I recall you had lunch with the King. I also heard you feed your lovely family there some apples and bread."

Susan was shocked this guard knew this she asked "How do you know I gave them food?"

The guard smiled and said "Wow you must take our King for a fool. He saw you sneak apples into your dress but let it go. You're lucky our King would be so kind."

Susan was ireful that this guard kept saying our King. She was no one's King. Susan yelled at him "He is not our King! He can be your King but he sure as hell is not mine."

Everyone's eyes got big in the cell. They never seen Susan this angry before or use a foul word. Caspian was smiling that Susan said that. He never saw this side of Susan before; he found it quite funny.

The guard had shocked eyes as well and said "If you're going to behave this way I can make King Demeterius come in here and calm you down in front of your family. I've heard what he does to calm you down. I'm sure you don't want to let your family watch."

Susan lost her anger which was replaced by fear. Her eyes showed fear in them which made the guard chuckle. She said "That won't be necessary….but would you think about food please?" The guard turned his back to their cell and didn't say a word.

Susan turned around and felt like she was going to cry. She had a huge lump in her throat and she felt as if she talked tears would just come out. She needed to hug the first body she could cling herself to. It was Frederick. She didn't care she just clung to him like if she didn't she would fall apart; which is how she felt right now.

Frederick didn't know how to react her arms were wound around him she was crying. The legendary Gentle Queen was crying on his shirt. His arms eventually wrapped around her back and he said comforting things to her. Frederick felt uncomfortable about after fifteen minutes of crying and carried her to Edmund.

Edmund took Susan in and felt soothed to have Susan in his arms. To know she had emotions and she was alive. Susan felt the same she felt like she could always say something to Edmund and he wouldn't care and he would be there for her. Sometimes Peter would yell at her but Edmund would never do that.

The guard came in about five minutes of Edmund with Susan with a tray of bread and six glasses of water. He put it down and walked out of the cell. Susan looked at it and said "Well at least my break down was worth it."

Susan rubbed the tears from her eyes and breathed in deeply. She picked up the tray and cut the bread into six pieces. She gave two to Lucy, two to Fredrick, and two to herself. Lucy gave her second piece to Peter. Fredrick gave his second piece to Edmund. Susan gave her second piece to Caspian.

While everyone was eating Caspian asked Susan "So what does that King do to you to calm you down?"  
Susan asked "Can you take a guess Caspian? Why is it uncomfortable for me to kiss you anymore? Why do I have all these bruises and cuts on my body?"

Caspian looked down at his half-finished piece of bread and said "Sorry….I just don't know what to say anymore Susan."

Susan pulled Caspian's chin up with her fore-finger to make him look her in the eyes. Susan said "Then don't say anything." She then pulled his face to hers and pressed his lips against her own. Susan didn't care her family was watching them; she wanted to feel Caspian's lips against her. She wanted to breathe in Caspian's scent and feel something again.

Caspian loved it when Susan kissed him. He loved the feeling inside of him when she kissed him. It felt like an electric shock and it felt good. It made him feel calm and serene. Even though the Pevensies' didn't have any more hope, he did. Some of the reason was Susan. If Susan wasn't there with Caspian, he wouldn't have any more hope.

Peter watched as Susan pulled Caspian in for a kiss. He felt anger in the pit of his stomach but yet felt happy. He felt happy because he knew this made Susan happy. He also noticed Edmund and Lucy watching them as if they were happy. He was happy his family was happy in the mist of all this. Though Peter had an urge to punch Caspian in the face or pull them away from each other.

About an half an hour later Susan was curled up on Caspian's shoulder asleep. Lucy was intrigued by Frederick, it was something about him. She went over and sat next to him. Frederick smiled at her and Lucy mimicked the smile.

Lucy looked at him cautiously and asked "Frederick?...I want to know what is it like to live in a kingdom with a ruler like…King Demeterius?"

Frederick gave Lucy a shocked expression like he didn't expect her to ask him something like that. Peter, Caspian, and Edmund all looked over at Fredrick wondering what he would say.

Frederick took a long pause and said "It's rather gloomy. Most people have to do whatever they can to make a living. It seems as though Demeterius doesn't really care much for his subjects. I heard if you try to compromise with him you get thrown into the dungeon. I also heard his father the King before him was also a better King and was grateful of his subjects."

Lucy nodded her head and said "You should live in Narnia. Everything seems better there to what you're describing."

Frederick said "Well my family and I have tried but Demeterius has sent guards to not let any subjects leave. I don't know why."

Everyone heard footsteps and were quiet. A guard was leading about five young women to a cell and all of their hands were chained. They were all quite beautiful three of them were dark haired and the other two were light colored. The guard leading them stopped to talk to the guard that was standing in front of their cell. The women looked at them in the cell and had shocked expressions.

They whispered to themselves "It's the Kings and Queens of old and King Caspian. Calormen doesn't have them locked up after all." The guard gave them a shove in the direction they were going and they stared into the cell the Kings and Queens were in the entire way down the hallway until they were out of sight.

Caspian said angrily "Narnia better not do into war with Calormen. They better not." He cursed under his breath and turned towards Frederick and asked "Do you think that Demeterius is taking more women into these cells?"

Frederick shrugged his shoulders and said "I only saw that one woman in the marketplace and that's why I'm here."

Edmund asked "Well, he can't just take every woman he finds attractive?...Can he?"

Peter looked at Edmund like he agreed and said "Well he is the King." He emphasized the word "King".

Lucy was confused and was angry that Demeterius wasn't marrying Susan out of love but out of beauty. She was angry that he thought other women were more beautiful than Susan. She thought love should be, you shouldn't think anyone else is prettier than your love. She was so angry that Susan was forced to marry someone she didn't love. Lucy got up and started pacing back and forth.

Edmund pulled his eyebrows together and asked "Are you alright Lu? Why are you pacing?"

Lucy said "I'm just really angry and I'm releasing my anger by pacing. It's better than what Peter does with yelling." Peter turned red and everyone chuckled except for Susan who was still asleep.

Edmund then asked "What are you angry about Lucy? I've never seen you this angry before."

Lucy sighed and said "I'm just angry that Susan had to marry a man that thinks other women are more beautiful than her. She has to marry a man that only loves her for beauty not for all of the beautiful qualities Susan has. She doesn't even love him. It's…just..not…fair."

Caspian said "We all don't think it's fair Lucy. What happened to the hope you had? We'll get out of this somehow."

Lucy started to cry and went to hug Peter. Peter was getting use to the feeling of tears in his shirt and didn't like it. He wanted to be there for whoever needed it but was tired of all the crying. He felt like this King was breaking his family apart.

Moments later Demeterius came in and smiled to see Susan the only one asleep. He said "Why hello Princes and Princess of old and Prince Caspian. It's so nice to see that you're all getting along with my prisoner." Frederick looked at him evilly and looked back down. King Demeterius said "Well well we seem rather comfy for the last day alive." Lucy looked at Peter and Edmund and Caspian. They all had the same expression; fear. This made Demeterius chuckle.

He looked over at Caspian and said "Well aren't you getting a little friendly with my fiancée?" Caspian had rage all over his face that looked like he wanted to kill Demeterius. Demeterius said "Well I think it is time to wake up precious Susan…don't you think?"

He kissed her lips which made her eyes flutter open. Edmund's stomach was raging he didn't want the same thing to happen to her. She pulled away and all three boys were pulling on their chains. Lucy ran up behind Demeterius and punched his side. He laughed at her attempt and pushed her to the ground. Lucy hit her head off the ground and had a gash. Frederick went over to Lucy's side and touched her head where it was hit.

Susan yelled "Don't you dare push my little sister to the ground!"

Demeterius smiled and said "Why not? She's a dead corpse anyway."

Susan had the same look of rage on her face Caspian did and punch him in the face. There was a cracking sound where Demetrius's jaw was. He popped it back into place and said "How dare you. I do not take orders from a woman. I am the man and I will rule you."

He smacked Susan so hard she fell to the ground in the direction he slapped her. She fell to the ground and felt her stomach twisting in knots. She felt tears in the back of her eyes and bit her tongue to hold them back. She got up and Peter, Edmund, and Caspian were yelling stop.

Edmund's stomach was becoming uncontrollable he couldn't stand to see his sister this way. He wanted to do something but all he could do was pull on his chains. He wanted everything to end.

King Demeterius told a guard "Take Queen Susan to my Chambers."

Susan's eyes got filled with fear and grabbed Caspian's arm like it was the only thing keeping her alive. A guard tugged at her and said "Let's go." Caspian looked at Susan one last time and she noticed no hope in his eyes. The guard pulled her away from Caspian and threw her over his shoulder. Susan was kicking and screaming "Please let me go! Put me down!" She had tears in her eyes. No one had any hope left neither Caspian nor Lucy.

* * *

**Oh Cliffhangers why do I use you so often? I hope the next update will come out faster since I know what's going to happen during the entire next chapter. I've played over and over in my head! Well please review on what you thought and just wait for the next chapter coming out!**


	15. Interrogation-15

**Well here it is I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like this chapter the most. Disclaimer- I don not own Narnia!**

* * *

Caspian looked around the room and noticed everyone had the same expression; fear. Except for Edmund would also had a look of pain. Caspian had no hope left and let it slip into his eyes when Susan looked at him. He was upset at himself for not showing her an emotion that would let her know everything would be okay.

Lucy had tears in her eyes and noticed Caspian had a look of guilt. Lucy went over to him and asked "Are you okay Caspian?"

Caspian asked angrily "Can you just take a guess Lucy? Of course 'm not alright I've failed you and your family."

Lucy put an arm around his shoulders and said "You didn't fail us. You've helped us Caspian."

Caspian pulled Lucy's arm off of his shoulder and said "Lucy stop trying to make me feel better. Sometimes it makes me feel worse."

Lucy gave him a confused look and said "Everyone always needs reassurance Caspian. I don't understand what you're talking about."

Lucy got up and walked over to where Edmund was sitting in pain. Lucy gave him a sympathetic look and asked "Are you okay Ed? You don't look well…you look rather ill." Edmund was pale and memories of Susan and Rabadash were running through his mind. He had a million emotions going on as well. He felt anger, guilt, sadness, pain, and fear.

Edmund looked at Lucy with emotionless eyes and said "I feel like I'm going to be sick." Edmund had sweat on his forehead and was shaking. He was clenching his stomach like it was going to burst.

Lucy gave him a reassuring smile and said "Deep breaths Ed." She deeply breathed in and out so Edmund could mimic her breathing. Edmund took deep breathes the same as Lucy.

Caspian had his head against the wall and had visions of Susan and Demeterius playing through his mind. It made him feel as sick as Edmund. He didn't want to think about it but it couldn't leave his thoughts.

* * *

Susan was drowsy while she was being carried. Her screams were making her head throb. She thought to herself she had to be brave and had to pull through. After five minutes of walking she gave up kicking. The guard was holding her so hard she felt as if there were going to be bruises on her waist from where his hands were holding her down.

When the guard walked into Demeterius's chambers he was talking to Autumn. He smiled like a kid at a candy store when he saw Susan come in. The guard set Susan down and walked out of the room.

Demeterius walked up to Susan and kissed her lightly and wholeheartedly. Susan pulled away and asked "What do you want?" She had tears blotted behind her eyes. She wanted Caspian and her family. She wanted to be with them on their last day not with Demeterius.

Demeterius called out the name of a guard and when the guard came in he said "In about twenty minutes I want you to take the Kings, Queen, and Frederick to the execution chamber."

The guard nodded his head and said "Yes my King." And walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Susan felt a pain in her stomach thinking of her family dying and her living. She especially couldn't imagine little Lucy. She asked "What are you going to do to my family?" Susan knew she wasn't supposed to know of the plan so played it safe.

Demeterius smiled and said "Well my Queen with them out of the picture we can rule together with nothing stopping us. I will have them all hanged in my execution room soon enough." Susan felt the pain in her stomach worsen by going into more detail about how her family would die."

Demeterius looked at Susan and walked up to her seductively and said "I want you and will always want only you. You are so beautiful."

Susan backed up away from him and into the wall of the room. She watched as Autumn walked out and yelled "Autumn! Please don't leave me alone with him. Autumn save me." Autumn looked at Susan from top to bottom and walked out of the room.

Susan felt betrayed that someone could've helped her but passed out on the opportunity. She noticed Demeterius getting closer to her and he asked "What do you mean by save me Susan?"

Susan said "I want to be with people I love not you." She regretted that she said that because that same look of horrifying rage went into Demeterius's eyes. She screamed and he threw her against the cold hard marble ground. Susan smacked her head off of the marble and the pain made her vision blur. She looked at Demeterius who was standing over her and the sight was black around the edges.

Susan felt tears well up in her eyes and felt a lump and bruise forming on her head. She got up and said "I'm sorry can't you just let them live?"

Demeterius said "No, they won't let us be together. That Caspian will never let us be together. He's manipulating your mind to make you love him."

Susan asked "What do you mean manipulate? He doesn't have power over my emotions no man does." Demeterius pushed her to the ground again and Susan yelled "Stop hurting me!"

She kicked from under his feet which made him fall to the ground and groan. Susan ran for the door and he caught up to her and pulled at the waist-line of her dress and made her fall to the ground. He smashed his foot on her leg which made a cracking noise and Susan screamed.

She thrusted her palm upwards at Demeterius's nose and he put his hands to it. She got up and felt a pain shot up her spine when she walked on the leg that made a cracking noise. She limped toward the door and felt pain each step she took but was determined. Demeterius caught up to Susan again but it wasn't hard this time. He pinned her against a wall and pulled out his sword.

Susan saw insanity and anger in his eyes as he looked at the sword and Susan. Susan started sobbing and said "Stop." He cut across her stomach. She felt a sharp pain go across her stomach and she screamed even louder again. She saw the blood come from her stomach and drip onto the white marble floor. Demeterius pushed her to the ground again and she screamed again. She tried to scream a second time but all that was let out was a small croak. She felt Demeterius on top of her and everything went black.

* * *

Everyone in the cell heard the first scream and they all knew it was from Susan. They heard footsteps and it was three guards and Autumn. Autumn said "My father said I should speak with them one last time." The guards let her in and she smiled at them and said "I need to speak with them in private." The guards nodded and walked away.

She watched as the guards walked away and said "I want to help you all get out of here." Everyone's eyebrows pulled together and Caspian asked "What are you really doing Autumn?"

Autumn said "You know just because my father is like this doesn't mean I'm like him. I actually have a heart. It might not seem like a big one, but trust me it's bigger than my fathers. You all just have to do exactly what I say and no questions."

After Autumn told them what they had to do she called a guard over and said "Give me the keys to release the chains from out three prisoners." Without a word the guards gave her the keys. She unchained Peter, Edmund, and lastly Caspian. She let them all follow her out of the hallways of the cells. There was another scream that echoed throughout the hallways.

Caspian whispered "Autumn can you hurry put please?" Autumn glared at Caspian and asked "Do you want to get out of here or not?" Guards stared at them as they walked behind Autumn. Autumn looked at them and said "I have to take them to the execution room early. Go to the recreation area my father said have a party for the execution of the Kings and Queen." Autumn said that to every guard they passed. Every single guard smiled and ran to the direction of the recreation area.

They all heard and third scream and Lucy grabbed Peter's arm tightly. Edmund was holding his stomach the entire time. He knew everything bad that could possibly happen to Susan was happening. They heard another scream about two minutes after that and it was louder. They were getting closer. Autumn turned toward all of them and said "This is the room and the way you tried to leave before is where you'll find a horse one for each of you." Autumn ran down the hallway to leave.

Caspian ran into the room and found Demeterius on top of Susan pulling away the strings at her corset. He also noticed Susan was unconscious and he snarled. He kicked Demeterius off of Susan and Demeterius fell backwards.

Edmund ran to Susan's side and started tying the strings of her corset back together. Caspian yelled at Peter "Take Lucy and Frederick to the horses." Peter nodded, grabbed Lucy's hand, and ran down the hallway as fast as he could.

Edmund noticed the huge gash across Susan's stomach; she was losing a lot of blood. Edmund yelled at Caspian "She's losing a lot of blood."

Caspian took the sword from Demeterius's belt buckle and swiped it across Demeterius's stomach in the same place Susan was hurt. But Caspian went deeper than his cut into Susan. Edmund yelled "Caspian we need to leave now!" Caspian wanted to finish him off but ripped off a bottom piece of fabric off of Susan's dress and tied it around her stomach.

Caspian picked Susan up into his arms and carried her down the hallways to find the way out. Caspian's heart was pumping fast and was scared. He ran down hallway after hallway and started to see things he remembered. He saw the door that he opened before that sent them all back into their cells.

Edmund pushed open one of the big doors and saw Lucy, Frederick, and Peter all on horseback. Edmund got on a white horse. Caspian got on a chestnut horse and put Susan on the same horse in front of him and she was riding side saddle. Caspian was gripping the reins in one hand and with the other supporting Susan's motionless body with the other. His hand was around her waist tightly to make sure he wouldn't lose her. Her head was supported against Caspian's chest.

They all rode their horses out of the castle and off the bridge of the castle. They were finally free. Frederick asked "Can I come with all of you to Narnia?" All of them said "Yes."

They rode out of Archenland city and Caspian kept yelling things at Susan like "Stay with me. We're going home. You'll never have to see that monster again. You can make it." Susan was losing a lot of blood her corset and the fabric were a crimson red.

Every ten minutes Caspian would put his ear to her mouth and nose to make sure Susan was breathing. When it was about five hours of riding Caspian felt Susan's breathing get slower. He was getting hopeless they made it out but Susan might not.

About an hour later Caspian heard a groan of pain come from Susan's mouth. He was happy she was still alive but upset that she was in pain. Lucy yelled at Peter who was in front of everyone else "How much longer Peter?"

Peter yelled back at Lucy "About two more hours!" Peter smiled that he felt the wind while they were riding. He would look back at Caspian and Susan and notice Susan unconscious every time. Every time he looked back he would hope to find Susan's eyes fluttered open somehow.

Edmund was so happy to be back outside and feel sun and wind. He loved the feeling of the outdoors. He felt so cramped in the tiny cell and felt like they were never going to get out of it.

When they got to Cair Paravel they saw their castle in the distance. They all laughed except for Caspian who was in panic and wanted to get Susan to a nurse right away. Lucy wished she had her healing cordial with her but it was lost somewhere and she didn't know where it was. Caspian forced the horse to move faster and the horse did.

It was twilight and it looked beautiful on the beach. Eventually they got the gates of Cair Paravel and noticed army tents on the beach. The army heard horses and they all had their weapons ready like it was the enemy on horseback. When they saw it was the Kings and Queens they all jumped to their feet with excitement. Some had tears of joy others were laughing and some were whooping with joy.

Caspian looked at all of them and smiled by their reactions and yelled "My fellow Narnians I need your attention!" They all stopped what they were doing and listened to Caspian their King. Caspian yelled at them "Calormen didn't kidnap us I will tell you who did eventually. I want all of you to call off the war. Queen Susan is bot doing well so if you could make a path for us to get back to the castle that would be helpful."

The Narnians did exactly what Caspian said and made a path for the Kings and Queens to ride their horses through. Lucy smiled at every Narnian she looked at even though it was a fake smile. Frederick looked scared by all of the different looking Narnians. Lucy grabbed his hand, squeezed it, and said "It's alright they're like any other person." Frederick nodded in agreement but couldn't help but stare at them.

Caspian rode his horse as fast as he could toward the castle. He got to the gates and noticed Trumpkin greeted them there. Caspian jumped off of his horse and took Susan in his arms again. He ran as fast as he could and noticed she was fading by her breathing. He ran into the castle and yelled multiple times "Where are the professor and the doctor?"

Caspian ran to the healing room and placed Susan on one of the beds in there. He unwrapped the stomach wrap he put on Susan's stomach. He didn't notice how deep the cut was until now and felt queasy. Peter ran in with the professor and the doctor, the doctor was a female fawn. The professor said "This cut is quite deep I will need to expose Queen Susan." Peter glared at Caspian and Caspian kissed Susan's forehead and said "I love you Susan you will make it." And he went into the hallway of the room. Edmund and Lucy went into the healing room to support their sister with Peter.

Caspian couldn't help but feel jealous. Frederick sat on the floor outside of the room picking at his fingernails. Caspian started pacing back and forth and didn't know what to think of what was going to happen to Susan.

In the healing room the Professor had two buckets of water. He went over to one to wash his hands and said "Peter do you mind removing Susan's corset?" Peter shock his head and started to untie the corset. His hands were fumbling and shaking he was frustrated as he tried to untie with his hands. Edmund and Lucy walked in and watched Peter.

The doctor was putting water on Susan's cut as Peter was removing it. Peter removed the corset and exposed the top half of Susan's body. Peter noticed bruises and the part of her arm that was cut. The professor walked over to Susan and said "She has lost a lot of blood. It looks as if her blood count is very low."

Edmund felt a lump in his throat and asked "Does that mean she's not going to make it?" The Professor said "I'm not sure King Edmund…..but we'll try our best." The doctor was still putting water on the wound and the Professor said "That's enough water Gilda." She backed off to watch the Professor.

The Professor walked over to Susan with a needle and thread in his hand. Edmund wasn't much of a person with needles. In London when his mother took him to the doctor he would have to get vaccinated with a shot. When a needle came toward him he turned pale and felt like he was going to be sick. A few times at the doctors he did vomit. He saw the needle and noticed Peter and Lucy looking at him. Peter said "You know Ed if it's too much you can go wait outside with Caspian and Frederick."

Edmund shook his head and said "No, I want to be here for my sister." Peter nodded his head. The Professor said "I'm just going to stich her wound up so it doesn't get infected or lose any more blood." Lucy, Peter, and Edmund nodded their heads.

Once the Professor started taking the needle to sew Susan's flesh together Edmund couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the room and vomited on the floor. Caspian had an astonished and sympathetic look in his face and asked "Edmund what's wrong? Are you alright? Is Susan alright? I have so many questions."

Edmund was breathing heavily and said "I…don't…like…needles." Caspian laughed and hugged Edmund. Edmund was surprised by Caspian's reaction. Edmund hugged him back and asked "Why did you just hug me?" Caspian said "Being chained up keeps me from doing things like that. I didn't get to hug you whenever I wanted." There was a pause and Caspian asked "So you don't like needles?" He laughed and said "Listen everyone the great King Edmund is afraid of needles."

Edmund rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks get hot. He looked at Frederick and he had a placid look on his face. Edmund asked "Do you want to see your room after this?" Frederick nodded his head. Edmund asked "What's wrong?" Frederick looked at him and asked "What is Demeterius comes back with an army?" Caspian chuckled and said "I don't see a problem there." Frederick said "Well his army outnumbers Narnia quite largely and he might not give a warning when he comes."

Caspian thought about Susan and said "Can we not think about this right? Let's think of what's happening right now."

* * *

In the healing room when Edmund left the Professor asked "What's worn with King Edmund?" Peter laughed groggily and said "He's not a big needle person." Lucy smiled with tears in her eyes and said "I'm sure Susan would be laughing hysterically at him right now." Peter pulled Lucy into his chest and said "She sure would."

The Professor kept stitching Susan until her wound was fully stitched. He bit the excess thread with his teeth and said "She looks good for now." He paused and looked at Susan's body and asked "Do you know of any other places she could have been hurt?" Peter and Lucy shook their heads and the Professor said "Okay if you can…..wait a second. Her leg looks off."

Peter and Lucy looked at each other and back at the Professor. He felt up Susan's calf and said "I think her calf bone is broken." Peter gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. The Professor said "Okay…there is nothing we can do for that only I can break it back into place and she can't walk for a few weeks."

The Professor said "The popping noise from Susan's leg might sound uncomfortable I'm just giving you a heads up." The Professor pulled on Susan's leg and there was a cracking sound. The Professor looked at Lucy and Peter who looked sick. He said "Sorry." He backed up and looked at Susan's body again and said "Okay nothing looks wrong as of right now. So Gilda can you bandage her wound?" Gilda nodded her head and put a long strip of white fabric over Susan's cut. The Professor said "We have to dress her something more comfortable."

Peter rolled his eyes and said "She always just loved wearing Edmund's and my pajamas." He paused and said "Be right back." Peter saw vomit on the floor and Edmund, Caspian, and Frederick sitting up against the wall. Peter said "Ed you can go back in. Caspian you can't." Edmund said "Sorry Caspian." And walked into the healing room. Peter ran down the hallways to his room. He noticed it was exactly as he left it a mess with different suits on his bed for the ball. He pulled open his drawer and pulled out a pair of his pajamas.

He ran back into the healing room and noticed Edmund holding her hand. Lucy was holding the other trying to fight back tears. Peter said "Well you can dress her in these." The Professor smiled and said "I'm going to leave Gilda can dress her."

Peter was holding Susan's frail body up so they could undress and dress her. They got her into his pajamas and pulled Susan under the covers. The Pevensies slept in that room that night.

* * *

It the hallway when the Professor walked out Caspian ran up to him and asked "Is she alright? What's going on?" The Professor gave Caspian a look that said not well. Caspian looked him in the eyes and said "Professor tell me the truth and tell me everything."

* * *

**Well I got this one out faster than I expected. I will soon be leaving for vacation. So hopefully I will come out with the next chapter before I leave. Please leave a review! I love you all!**


	16. Waking-16

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia Enjoy!**

* * *

The Professor said "We need to talk privately." Caspian nodded his head and followed the Professor to the library. Caspian felt a lump in his throat he didn't know what was wrong. The Professor stopped in the middle of two bookshelves that were far back.

The Professor sighed heavily and said "It looks like Queen Susan is going to pull through. She's a strong woman."

Caspian let out a sigh of relief and hugged him. He laughed and asked "Why did you want to speak privately?"

The Professor said "Eventually in time her external wounds will heal. But her internal wounds may never heal. She will still have those memories."

Caspian nodded his head and asked "So what should I do?"

The Professor said "I know you love her Caspian. Just give her some space. Showing her affection by touch might set triggers of Demeterius. Only do things she wants to do."

Caspian asked "Will her brothers be a trigger as well?"

The Professor sighed again and said "They might set her off as well. She knows that none of you want to hurt her physically and emotionally but memories might go off in her brain."

Caspian said "Thank you Professor for telling me this. I want Susan to feel comfortable no matter what."

The next morning everyone went to breakfast except Susan. They were happy to actually eat something other than bread. Peter said "I'm going for a ride after breakfast. Does anyone want to join me?"

Lucy said "I think I do. I want to get away from all of this." Edmund said "Yes I agree with Lucy." They looked at Caspian who was stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth and he said "I don't think I want to. I have to help the army pack up their tents." Frederick said "I would really love a ride."

After breakfast Edmund, Lucy, Peter, and Frederick went on their ride. Caspian went to the healing room to check on Susan. He held her hand and said "I'm sorry I let this happen to you I love you." He put his head on her heart and heard it beating.

He closed his eyes and just listened to sound of her heart. He smiled while he listened and said "You know Ed vomited yesterday. The Professor pulled out a needle." He felt Susan's heart beat faster.  
Susan was half awake and heard the Spanish accent she loved. She thought she was in heaven. Then she thought you don't feel pain in heaven. She felt sore everywhere. Her stomach and right leg hurt worse. She felt as if her leg was numb. She felt something on her chest and remembered Demeterius. The last thing she saw was him on top of her. She thought what if her family was really dead and this was Demeterius on top of her? She screamed as loud as she possibly could so someone could possibly hear her. Someone could save her. She felt the heavy thing on her chest get off. She heard the Spanish accent; she thought she was hallucinating it. She screamed again and this time opened her eyes. She squinted her eyes at the windows to her right. She saw a figure standing in that direction.

Susan looked at him closely and he had a frightened look on his face she croaked out "Caspian? Is that you? Are you alive? Where am I?"

Caspian sighed of relief and said "I'm sorry I startled you. I am alive and we made it back to Cair Paravel." Susan pulled her eyebrow together and asked "We? Meaning everyone's alive?"

Caspian smiled and said "Everyone is alive. They're riding around on the paths of Narnia." Susan smiled and said "I want to go outside for a ride." Caspian laughed and said "You must be strong if you want to go for a ride in the condition you're in." Susan asked "Why do my leg and stomach hurt so much?"

Caspian sighed and said "Your leg is broken and you got stiches in your stomach." Susan though back on the memory of Demeterius crushing her leg and shuddered. She shuddered again and felt tears well in her eyes from the memory of Demeterius cutting her stomach open.

Caspian saw the scared look in her eyes and said "I'm sorry I brought the memory back." Susan shook her head and said "I should stop thinking in the past. What happened yesterday?"

Caspian laughed and said "Well Ed vomited on the floor outside of this room. Apparently he doesn't like needles."

Susan smiled and said "Of course he doesn't. Mum would give him shots and he would get sick." She laughed at the memories. Caspian smiled he loved Susan's laugh and he said "I'm glad you're happy."

Susan asked "Why shouldn't I be happy? We escaped and all lived; and right now I'm with the real person I love." Caspian smiled and Susan said "I'll never know why I go weak at the knees when you smile King Caspian." Caspian laughed and said "I have to go help the army."

Caspian started walking away and Susan grabbed his wrist. She looked at him and said "Don't go." She gave him a puppy dog look and pouted her lip. He laughed and said "Not the face." Susan said "I'll keep giving it to you until you stay." Caspian playfully rolled his eyes and said "Are you sure you're gentle I think you're more stubborn." Susan smiled and said "One of the many things you love about me."

Caspian smiled and said "Tell the army I was at an important meeting." Susan smiled and said "Don't worry. I'm a pretty good liar." Caspian laughed and said "Yes I think your blushing really does convince people."

Susan smiled and weakly punched his chest and said "Oh hush. Like you're any better at lying." Caspian laughed and said "Okay I'll lie to you right now." Susan said "Fine go ahead show me what you got." Caspian had a serious voice and said "I love Queen Susan."

Susan pulled her mouth into a smile and said "That was not a lie." Caspian pulled his eyebrows together and asked "Was it a lie? Or was it not a lie?" He smiled playfully and Susan punched him in the same place weakly again. Susan said "Seriously I want you to lie. You got yourself into this."

Caspian sat on the end of Susan's bed and said with all seriousness "I thought Peter was a girl for the longest time." Susan looked into his eyes and then Caspian burst into laughter. Susan did as well and then groaned like she was in pain. Caspian stopped laughing immediately and asked "What's wrong where do you hurt?" He leaned in close to Susan inches away from her face. Susan looked into his dark brown eyes and said "Nothing is wrong it's just my stomach hurts if I laugh too hard."

Caspian nodded his head and looked into Susan's light blue eyes. He said "I haven't seen your eyes this alive since the ball." Susan smiled and leaned in to kiss Caspian. Before their lips touched Susan pulled away. She had a memory of Demeterius on top of her and kissing her. She said "Sorry I'm…I'm..just.."

Caspian cut her off by saying "It's fine I understand. I'll only kiss you if you're ready for it." Susan kissed his cheek and jerked her head away. She said "I've never met a man that's understood my feelings. They just want me to do things with them." Caspian smiled and said "I'm your man and I will be supportive of you no matter what."

Susan smiled at him and tried to change the subject by saying "Okay tell me something you've never told me." Caspian thought for a moment and said "I learned how to use a sword before I knew the alphabet." Susan laughed and pictured a baby Caspian running around in a diaper with a sword in his hand. She said "Really what did your mother think?"

Caspian looked at his hands and Susan said "Well did you know I would always be jealous of Lucy for the longest time?" Caspian said "Really why?" Susan said "Well for a while I was the little girl of the family and I got away with things until Lucy was born. She was then the little girl and if something happened to her Ed would blame me. Since I was older than him they believed him. I would always get into trouble because of Lucy." Caspian laughed and said "Well look at the two of you now." Susan smiled and said "You couldn't tell anything ever happened."

Someone knocked on the door of Susan's room and Caspian yelled "Come In!" A centaur came in and said "King Caspian you said you would come help us." Caspian looked at Susan and Susan said "Caspian's at an important meeting." The centaur looked confused and Caspian laughed. Susan started to turn red and Caspian said while he was laughing "There you go there's the blush that's convincing." Caspian said "I'll be there in a second Uriah." Uriah walked out of the room and closed the door. Susan said "I think you should go your army needs you King Caspian."

Before Caspian got up from Susan's bed Susan grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. His lips felt compassionate and warm. Susan pulled away and had a look of fear on her face. Susan made it go away when Caspian got off of her bed. Susan said "Don't take too long."

Caspian said "You know I won't." Caspian laughed and before he opened the door he said "I love you." Susan smiled back at him and said "I love you too." Caspian walked out of the room and headed for the beach with a giddy smile on his face.

When Caspian left Susan's smile faded. She kept having memories of Demeterius on top of her doing things. She tried to fall asleep but kept dreaming about Demeterius and her family. One of them was Demeterius kissing her neck and making her watch her family being hanged. Another one was Demeterius untying the strings on her corset and pulling up her dress. Another one was Autumn and Caspian kissing and Demeterius forcing her to kiss him and Demeterius kept telling her Caspian doesn't love her and never will love her.

Susan was put back into reality when she heard a knock at the door. She said "Come in." Lucy and Peter came in with big smiles on their faces. Susan smiled back at them and Peter said "It was about time you woke up sleepy head." Susan asked "So how was the ride this morning?" Peter said "Well it was canceled early because of the storm that's going on outside right now."

Susan looked out the window and noticed the pouring rain. Lucy said "Maybe it was a good thing it started raining because we got to come she you." She saw a flash of lightning and asked "Where's Ed?" Peter said "He's helping the army clean up with Caspian." Susan said worriedly "They're both out there in the pouring rain?"

Peter said "Yes, we ran into Caspian when we were on our way to see you. He had a pretty big smile considering the condition you're in." Susan blushed and said "Well we talked for a while."

Peter pulled his eyebrows together and asked "Talked?" Susan smiled and said "Yes we talked. Is there anything wrong with that?" Peter shook his head and said "I'm glad you're okay Susan." Peter hugged Susan and Susan groaned and Peter pulled away and said "Sorry." Susan said "You don't need to be sorry it's a good kind of pain."

Peter looked outside the window and said "I better go see if they need help it looks bad out there." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Susan looked at Lucy and asked "How bad is it outside?" Lucy went to the window and said "The ocean water is coming onto the tents. Oh that was a big wave. A few men fell from that impact."

Susan thought of Caspian falling over and imagined him laughing. She imagined him having a great time with the ocean water splashing over him. She was worried about him though and asked "Do you see Ed or Caspian?" Lucy squinted her eyes and said "I can't see it is pretty dark with the clouds and everyone looks like ants."

Susan looked at Lucy and asked "So how was the ride? What did my family do without me?" Lucy smiled and said sarcastically "We had so much fun without you there Susan." Susan laughed in a mocking way and said "Very funny Lucy….but tell me what happened?"

Lucy looked at Susan and said "Well Peter and Edmund were in front of me and Frederick. Frederick and I were talking and he's really nice and funny. I think I like him a little Susan. I just don't know if he feels the same way about me."

Susan said "Well just kiss him leave him for a year with your feelings confused then come back and he'll tell you he loves you." Lucy laughed and said "You're love life is complicated Susan." Susan smiled and said "Guilty." Lucy said "He told me about his family and his dad beats him."

Susan looked at Lucy sympathetically and said "Well all you do is be there for him in any way you can. That's how I reacted when Caspian told me more about his father. Also if he looks upset or uncomfortable just change the subject."

Lucy smiled and said "I think I'll take that advice into consideration." Lucy paused for a second and asked "Susan are you okay not physically but emotionally."

Susan looked at her hands that were trembling. She thought to herself I can't just lie to my sister. She looked up at Lucy and said "I keep having dreams about Demeterius and him doing horrible things to me. My memories also keep coming back like the feeling of Demeterius on top of me." She shuddered at the memory in her head and said "When Caspian and I get intimate like hug or kiss each other it makes me think of…Demeterius."

Lucy saw the hurt on Susan's face and said "It will be okay Susan. Everything is over and soon all of these dreams and memories will stop." Lucy pulled Susan into a hug and Susan said "Thank you and don't tell Caspian or our brothers. They'll become over-protective and rethink everything they do."

Lucy nodded her head and said "I promise I won't tell." Susan asked "What does it look like outside now?" Lucy ran to the window and said "There's one tent left….oh here comes another big wave. It knocked about ten men down." Lucy laughed and Susan said "I wish one of those men are Caspian then I can make fun of him."

A few minutes later Lucy said "They took the tent down. Wow that lightning is bright." There was a huge clap of thunder that made Susan and Lucy jump. They both looked at each other and laughed. Lucy said "I think I'm going to go check up on Frederick and his arrangements." Susan said "Don't have too much fun..you know Peter won't stand for it." Susan laughed and Lucy blushed saying "I'll see you later Su."

About five minutes later Susan heard her door open and it was a soaked Caspian. Susan laughed and said "You're drenched Caspian." Caspian smiled and asked "Did I take too long Susan?"

Susan said "Too long for my standards. How was it out there during the storm?" Caspian said "I haven't seen a storm this big in a while. The waves were crashing in on us. I was actually having fun." Susan smiled and asked in a playful way "You had fun without me?" Caspian laughed and said in a playful way "Why of course I was." Susan and Caspian laughed and Susan asked "Did any of those waves take you down?"

Caspian said "Only two waves. They were strong some almost took some men out to sea with them." Susan said "Wow, the mighty King Caspian had his day ruined by two ocean waves."

Caspian smiled and said "Guilty." Susan said "We are so alike." Caspian laughed and said "I didn't know we were." Susan said "I wish I could have been down there with you….I miss the ocean." Caspian looked at Susan with sympathetic eyes and said "I'm sorry. I wish you could've been there with me too. We would've had fun falling from the waves together."

Susan laughed and said "I'm pretty sure I could've been standing the entire time." Caspian said playfully "You're so sure of yourself." Caspian sat down on the corner of Susan's bed and Susan said "Hey get off of my bed your wet. I don't want to be wet."

Caspian looked at Susan and asked playfully "You don't want to be wet?" Caspian moved closer to Susan and gave her a hug. He shook his hair around so it would get her wet. Susan was laughing and saying "Stop." playfully. She was getting wet and she didn't really care. He nuzzled his face into her neck. He kissed the bottom of her jaw line. Susan snapped up and said seriously "Stop." Caspian knew he was going too far and stood up from her bed.

Caspian said "Sorry I should go." Susan shook her head and grabbed his arm and said seriously "Don't go. You keep my nightmares away." Caspian said "Okay just let me get a chair." He got a chair and set it next to Susan's bed. Susan said "It's a beautiful night I wish I could see the stars." Caspian said "You will sometime when you can walk again. So when your leg heals you have something to look forward to."

Caspian held Susan's hand and said "You need your rest Susan." A few hours later Caspian fell asleep. Susan felt her eyes get droopy and felt save with Caspian holding her hand. She heard the door open and it was Peter. Susan pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't yell at her.

Peter went to Caspian and whispered angrily at him "Were you going to spend the night with my sister?" Caspian's eyes fluttered open and said in a quiet voice "Sorry Peter she told me to stay with her when she fell asleep."

Peter's eyes looked at Susan and he became less tense looking at Susan's body. He said "I'll be with her tonight Caspian you can sleep in your own bedroom."

Before Caspian walked out he said "I know you're just pretending to be asleep Susan. I'll see you in the morning." Then he walked out of the room.

Susan smiled knowing that Caspian knew she was pretending. She opened her eyes and looked at Peter who gave her an angry look. Susan said "I don't feel like getting in a fight Peter I just want to sleep." Peter sighed as if all of the anger in him disappeared and said "Goodnight Susan." He took her hand and squeezed it he leaned into the chair and fell asleep. Susan closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Demeterius was smiling evilly at Susan and said "Come to me." Susan screamed "No!" She looked around and noticed her family all dead except for Caspian. Caspian said "I will never love you Susan I only love Autumn." Autumn came up from behind him and kissed him passionately. Demeterius kept saying "Come with me. I will kill Caspian." Susan went to him and Demeterius lunged himself at her and she screamed.

Susan jolted up from her sleep and noticed it was breaking dawn outside. She felt sweat around her neck and noticed Peter was snoring and gripping her had tightly. She thought to herself I have to get up. She let go of Peter's hand and fell onto the floor. She felt pain shoot through her body. Her stomach hurt worse than her leg right now. She started to crawl to the door and noticed Peter woke up. Peter asked "What on Earth are you doing Susan?"

Susan smiled and said "I'm going to get some breakfast and eat it on the beach." Peter laughed and said "I don't think so." Susan mimicked his laugh and said "Yes I do think so." Peter rolled his eyes and said "You're so stubborn." Susan said "I know I am. I don't want to stay in that bed any longer Peter."

Peter said "Well up we go." He picked Susan up and Susan groaned from the pain in her leg. Peter said "I think it would be best if you stay here." Susan gave him an angry look and said "If you put me on my bed I will punch you Peter." Peter rolled his eyes and said "You can never win an argument with a stubborn person."

Peter carried Susan to the dining room and set her on a chair. Peter and Susan were the only two who were actually there eating. Until Caspian rushed in and said "Finally I've been looking everywhere for you two."

Susan said "Yea what for?" Caspian smiled and said "I sent a search party out for Lucy's cordial when we got back and they found it." Susan smiled and said "I'm going to walk again."

* * *

**Well there you go the next chapter is up... I was waiting to post both chapters at the same time so you guys could have double the reading. Now go read the next one as well! :)**


	17. Healing-17

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy woke up that morning to Caspian yelling "Lucy we found your cordial! Come give it to Susan!" Lucy groaned into her pillow she didn't want to wake up. She just wanted to sleep. Then she let the words Caspian spoke soak into her mind. She realized the sooner she got up Susan could walk. She got dressed and pulled her hair into a side braid. She looked in the mirror and thought about Frederick.

Lucy ran down the hallways and ran into Frederick. Frederick smiled and asked "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Lucy had huge excitement on her face and said "Susan won't be in pain anymore." Lucy grabbed his hand and dragged him to the healing room where Lucy's cordial was sitting on the bed.

She picked up the cordial and said "Exactly as I left it." She heard footsteps and it was Caspian carrying Susan in his arms. They both had big grins on their faces. Not far behind them the Professor came in and so did Edmund and Peter.

The Professor lifted up Susan's shirt to expose her stomach. He removed the bandage to show off her stitched skin. It was red and looked painful. The Professor removed the stiches and her gash opened up to the size it was before. Susan was about to pull down her shirt but Lucy stopped her.

Susan gave Lucy a confused look and Lucy said "I want to show Frederick how it works." Susan smiled and pulled her shirt back up. Lucy blushed and put a drop of the liquid on Susan's tongue. In a few seconds the cut on Susan's stomach started to fade away. It left a scar which made Caspian angry.

Frederick's face was shocked, astonished, and amazed at the same time. Lucy laughed at his face and said "What? You should be getting used to it soon." Frederick said "Wow I've never seen anything like this in my life." Lucy smiled at him and looked into his dark green eyes.

When Susan had the drop placed on her tongue she felt the pain in her leg numb then completely go away. Her stomach felt the same way. Her leg was still tingling though. She got out of the bed and wobbled. She lost her balance and fell into Edmund.

Edmund caught Susan in his arms and asked "Whoa are you sure you don't want to sit back down?" Susan shook her head and said "No I want to go to the beach." Edmund rolled his eyes and said "Alright if you think you're fine."

Edmund, Lucy, and Frederick went to breakfast. Frederick asked "So how does that stuff do that…heal people?" Lucy smiled and said "I don't know Father Christmas gave me my healing cordial and said one drop can cure any injury."

Frederick's mouth dropped and said "Father Christmas? He's just a fairytale." Edmund smiled and said "He gave us all of our weapons." Frederick looked back at Lucy and asked "Is Aslan real?" Lucy gave him a surprised look and said "Of course he's real. Why doesn't anyone believe in him anymore?"

Frederick said "We aren't allowed to believe in any Narnia fairytales or else we would be put into the dungeon." Lucy shook her head and said "Well you're in Narnia now you can think and believe in anything you want." Frederick said "Thanks Lucy you're a good friend." Lucy lost her smile and thought to herself "friend" she wanted to be more.

Susan got to the beach and was still in Peter's pajamas. She held Caspian's hand and her mind was thinking about how her pain just left. Susan stopped walking and Caspian looked at her hot questioning but waiting for her to say something.

Susan asked "Caspian can you teach me how to fight and use a sword?" Caspian looked at her like he didn't see that coming he asked "Why would you want to learn that Susan?"

Susan sighed and said "If Archenland declares war I want to be strong not weak." Caspian asked "How would I teach you?" Susan said "Make me fight some people in your army that you trained." Caspian said "No, I don't want to see you get hurt not again." Susan looked him in the eye angrily and asked "Do you think I can't do it Caspian?"

Caspian shook his head and said "No I think you can do it I've seem you with a bow and arrow. I just don't want to watch you get hurt." Susan looked at Peter who was ankle deep in the ocean water picking up shells.

Susan said "We start after lunch." and she kissed him on the cheek. Caspian had a scared look on his face he didn't want to critique Susan on her fighting skills. Susan said "Maybe I don't need the practice. I can still pin you to the ground."

Caspian rolled his eyes and asked "Are you so sure Susan?" Susan looked at the ocean and said "Wow the waves are so huge." She ran to the ocean water to get a better look. Caspian looked over to see where Peter was standing. Susan noticed that Caspian wasn't watching her.

Susan ran up toward him and pushed Caspian to the ground and said "See I can pin you to the ground." She was on top of Caspian her knees were above Caspian's knees in the sand. Her hands were on Caspian's shoulders and she was smiling at Caspian and looking into his big brown eyes. He was smiling back and said playfully "Now I'll have sand in my hair for a week."

Susan laughed and said "Aww am I getting Caspian's lovely locks messed up?" Caspian laughed and Susan asked "How am I doing on the first lesson in fighting?" Caspian said "Well you're doing a great job distracting your adversary." Susan laughed, whispered in his ear, and asked "Do I get bonus points for kissing my adversary?" Caspian felt a shiver down his spine when Susan whispered and Caspian said "Maybe a few bonus points."

Susan leaned in and kissed him. She felt an urge to pull away but ignored it. Her hands went up from his shoulders and into his thick black hair. Caspian bit the bottom of Susan's lip which gained him access into her mouth. Caspian's arms went up Susan's back. Susan saw a flash of Demeterius in her head and pulled away immediately. Caspian said "Sorry I didn't know I was taking it too far."

Susan shook her head and said "No it was me who took it too far Caspian." She paused for a second to get Demeterius out of her head and said "Want to scare Peter in the water?" Caspian smiled and said "Let's do it."

Susan and Caspian made no noise when they came up behind Peter who was still looking at shells. Susan jumped on Peter's back and Peter fell into the ocean with Susan on his back. Peter glared at her and asked "What was that for?"

Susan laughed and said "You looked lonely out here all by yourself." Peter said "Yes I was quite getting lonely." Susan asked "So what are you looking for in this ocean?" Peter said "I don't know a conch shell."

Susan got up from the water and pulled Peter up and asked "Can I help you find one?" Peter smiled at Susan and said "Sure." Susan went waist deep into the water and Caspian yelled at her "Don't you think that's a little far?" Susan yelled back "I've gone further don't worry about me." The waves started to get rougher and she laughed every time one of the waves made her fumble.

Caspian went to Peter's side and asked "Don't you ever worry about her?" Peter said "Susan always makes it through no matter what. If anything most of the time I'm least worried about Susan. But Susan and you I am worried about. If we have to leave soon she would be heartbroken. She might become more depressed than ever." Peter and Caspian looked at Susan who was laughing and looked at both of them and smiled.

Caspian was still staring at Susan and said "I won't let any of you leave me again." Peter looked at Caspian and said "You might not have a choice." Peter walked further into the water and stood next to Susan and asked "Are you having fun?" Susan smiled and said "More fun than I've had in a long time." Peter and Susan saw a big wave headed towards them and they both dove through it.

Caspian was worried but he saw them both pop their heads up and they were laughing. He thought to himself maybe Peter was right maybe he didn't get a choice.

He ran up to where Susan and Peter were and said "I think I see a storm coming we should head back to the castle." Susan and Peter both nodded their heads. Caspian gave Susan a piggy-back ride on the way back to the castle. Susan had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested against the top of Caspian's head.

When they got to the gates of the castle there was thunder and it started to pour. Caspian set Susan down and they grabbed hands. They ran to the castle door and they were drenched. A maid gave them towels and it was cold inside the castle. Susan said to Caspian "I'll meet you at the table for lunch." She kissed his cheek and ran to her room.

This would have been the first time she was in her room since the ball. She looked outside her window and there was the beach the waves were a lot rougher than when she was out there before. They rain was pelting at her window and she saw lightning and heard thunder. She went to her bed and noticed it was unmade and three dresses were on the bed. The dress she was thinking about wearing and Lucy's and Autumn's. She threw them off of her bed. She went into her closet and pulled out a dress she would wear for practicing archery. She put her hair up into a bun and headed for the dining room.

She noticed she was the only one there. She saw a flash of lightning from the window and she had a vision of Demeterius in her head. She heard the thunder rumble and the dining room door opened. She jumped when it did and it was Edmund.

Susan looked at Edmund and said "I'm surprised you didn't get here first Ed." Edmund shrugged his shoulders and said "I'm sorry about not being there when you woke up." Susan gave him a confused look and said "Ed, you were helping those people on the beach. I'm glad you did that instead of seeing me."

Edmund walked over the cabinets and said "There's some dried beef and apples." Susan smiled and said "I would love some of that." Her stomach grumbled right on cue and Edmund laughed. He said "Is someone hungry?" Susan smiled and said "Extremely."

They both sat down and started eating. Eventually Peter and Lucy walked into the dining room. Susan was surprised that Caspian wasn't down yet. Lucy looked and Susan it was a look that said we need to talk in private.

Susan got up from her seat and grabbed Lucy's hand and drug her out of the room. They walked in the hallway outside of the dining room and closed the door. Susan looked at Lucy and asked "What's wrong what do you need to talk about?"

Lucy frowned and said "Frederick called me a good friend but I want to be more." Susan rolled her eyes and said "All boys play a stupid "hard to get" thing. Just let his feelings eventually grow for you."

Lucy looked at Susan and asked "How do you know about this stuff?" Susan laughed and said "I've had a lot of experience with the male species we live with two for crying out loud." Lucy laughed and said "True. I remember Peter's friends always tried to be with you." Susan rolled her eyes and said "Oh yes I remember them quite well." Susan and Lucy heard footsteps it was Caspian and Frederick walking down the hallway with each other. They were talking and Caspian saw Susan and smiled.

Susan ran to Caspian and jumped into his arms. Susan said "Dang it….I wanted to show Lucy I could pin you down." Caspian laughed and said "I was prepared this time." Lucy looked at Frederick and said "There are dried beef and apples for lunch." Frederick smiled and said "That sounds really good."

Caspian put Susan down and said "I was recruiting some of my army to help you. It took a while for someone to say they would fight you." Susan smiled and said "They're probably scared that they'll get beat by a girl." Caspian laughed and said "Because you are so intimidating Gentle Queen."

They walked into the dining room and Peter was staring at them. Caspian knew why but couldn't do what Peter said. Caspian and Susan sat next to each other.

After lunch the storm was still going on. Caspian took Susan to a place where he trains his army. On the inside it looked like a huge barn with weapons and targets set up in places. Caspian gave Susan a sword and he had his own.

Caspian said "Go ahead make a move at me." Susan took her sword and sliced it across where Caspian's stomach was. Caspian blocked it with his sword. Susan gave him an angry look and then made her sword jab towards Caspian's stomach. Caspian blocked it again and this time made the sword fly out of Susan's hand. He was going to put the sword at Susan's heart put Susan ducked. She ran and picked up her sword. She then swiped it under Caspian's legs and he jumped over it. They started hitting each other's swords together and it made a discord. Caspian stopped taking it easy and made the sword fly out of Susan's hand again. Before she could run away to grab it he grabbed her waist. He pulled her into him and put his sword up to her neck and said "I win." Susan rolled her eyes and said "Not quite." She kicked him in the groin and he fell to his knees. Susan picked up her sword and put it to Caspian's neck and she said in a mocking way "I win."

Caspian smiled at her and said "Good job Susan. That really hurt." Susan laughed and asked "What if someone actually does that to you?" Caspian said "I'll be protected but that is a good move to buy you some time."

Susan put her hand out to help Caspian up. He took it and she helped him up. He said "Okay I was taking it a little easy on you." Susan gave him a stubborn look and said "Oh really?" Caspian said "This time I will go full force on you."

Susan smiled and said "I'm ready. Give me your best." Caspian went at Susan's feet and Susan jumped over the swipe. Caspian near Susan head and she blocked it. He went for her stomach and Susan had a vision of Demeterius in her head cutting open her stomach and she screamed. Caspian stopped what he was doing immediately and Susan started to cry. Caspian gave her a kind understanding look and asked "Susan what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Susan looked at him and said "I need to get these memories and visions under control or they're going to ruin my life." She sat on the ground and curled herself in a ball and started crying. Caspian put an arm around her shoulders and said comforting words. Susan stopped crying, stood up, and said "Okay I want to go again."

Caspian gave her a confused look and said "Look maybe we should stop. We can do this tomorrow. I promise I will do this tomorrow; and tomorrow some of my army will be here to help you."

Susan gave up and said "Okay tomorrow same time." Caspian gave her a reassuring smile and said "Okay." He pulled her into a hug. Susan hugged him back she wondered how she wound up with the perfect guy.

Caspian and Susan went back to the castle. The rain stopped but the sky still had dark clouds. Susan jumped in a puddle and got Caspian's pants wet. Susan laughed and Caspian gave her a playful angry look.

They got back into the castle and the Pevensies and Frederick were all standing the foyer of the castle like they were waiting for them. Susan asked "What's wrong why is everyone just standing around?"

Edmund said "Well we heard your screaming…is everything all right?" Susan said "Yes everything is fine Ed." Caspian shook his head, rolled his eyes, and said "You are not fine. I think you need to rest." Susan looked at Caspian in and angry stubborn way and said "Don't listen to Caspian he just doesn't want me to get hurt."

Peter questioned Susan and asked "What do you mean get hurt Susan?" Susan blushed and said "It's nothing just forget I said anything." Peter looked angrily at Caspian and asked "What does she mean by get hurt Caspian?"

Susan grabbed Caspian's elbow, tugged on it, and shook her head. Caspian sighed and said "Susan wanted me to teach her how to fight and use a sword." Peter turned bright red and asked Caspian "And you let her do it?" Peter walked up closer to Caspian and got inches away from his face. Susan let go of Caspian's arm and Peter's muscles tensed as he said "You let her do that after all that just happened?"

Caspian said as calm as he possibly could "I said no to her at first Peter but she insisted that she do it so she wouldn't get hurt ever again." Peter looked even more angry as he said "You fighting her brings back memories that hurts her Caspian."

Susan said "Stop Peter Caspian is trying to help me feel strong again. So stop getting angry over this." Peter looked at Susan and asked "Are the memories coming back?" Susan looked at the ground and said "Well….yes." Peter's anger went away and he put his hands on Susan's shoulders and asked "Then why are doing it? It's making your pain become worse emotionally." Susan looked at Caspian who was staring at her waiting for her answer even though he didn't ask the question. Susan looked back at Peter and said "I…I..don't know why. I just want to feel strong and full again."

Susan asked "So what were you all really standing around here for?" Lucy sighed and said "King Demeterius has arranged war against Narnia." Caspian pulled his eyebrows together and said "What for? We didn't do anything wrong." Edmund said "It said we kidnapped two persons that belong to Archenland and the King." Caspian said "Well obviously the one is Susan..but who else does he want?"

Everyone looked around and they were confused. King Demeterius wanted Susan and someone else and they were going to war.

* * *

**Well I've been having fun writing these chapters so maybe more will be posted before my vacation XD! Please review!**


	18. Training-18

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia...Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone turned and looked at Frederick. Frederick asked "What? What are all of you looking at me for?" Caspian asked "Why does King Demeterius want you Frederick?" Frederick pulled his eyebrows together and asked "What do you mean? Why would the King want me? I'm just a commoner he was going to kill me off anyway."

Everyone stopped staring at him and Lucy asked "Is your family important to the kingdom?" Frederick shook his head and said "No, my family are tailors." Susan said "It doesn't matter if Demeterius wants him or me or any of you because we will win this war together and Demeterius won't get what he wants."

Edmund asked "Where did that come from Susan?" Susan shrugged her shoulders and said "I just want him to stop messing with my family. I don't want to have that feeling of any of you gone again." Susan felt a lump in her throat and tried to swallow it. Edmund hugged Susan and said "We're not going anywhere."

Caspian said "Then we are going to war." Susan said "I'll be the head archer." She bit her lip and felt like she was being too pushy. Caspian smiled and said "Of course…..you're the best archer in all of Narnia." Susan blushed and smiled at the ground. Edmund sighed and said "And we put all of those tents away for nothing." Everyone laughed at him.

Before dinner Caspian read the war proclamation to his army that Demeterius sent to them. After her read it Caspian said "Archenland may have a bigger army than us but we have something they don't have." He paused and looked at Susan who was standing in the army crowd. He continued and said "We have strength, hope, and love. No army can beat one like ours."

The army whooped and hollered at Caspian's words. Caspian said enthusiastically "Then who's with me?" The crowd screamed and cheered. Susan smiled at Caspian and thought he was meant to be King.

During supper Lucy and Frederick were the only two at the table. Susan, Edmund, Peter, and Caspian were all getting preparations ready. For supper was chicken and rice. There was an awkward silence at the table. Lucy was uncomfortable, she didn't like quiet, and she needed something to say.

Lucy asked "So Frederick?...Do you know who strong or how large Demeterius's army is?"

Frederick looked up from his plate and said "I guess they're strong…I don't really know since I live in the marketplace. I do know that the army is bigger than Narnia's."

Lucy nodded her head while still looking at him. She asked "So what are you good at? Swords? Archery? Knives?"

Frederick said "Well I don't really know. I think I might try some type of training and if I like it I guess I'll stay in that area." Lucy said "I'm sure you'll great at any of the training stations."

Frederick asked "Can we not talk about his right now? I want to know more about this London, England where you come from." Lucy smiled and said "Ok. I'll tell you all you want to know." They talked for the rest of Supper. Mostly about London and Lucy explained to him but Frederick talked about himself as well.

* * *

That night Susan was having reoccurring nightmares about Demeterius. She woke up about four times from the nightmares. She would wake up to a pitch black room. Her neck and head would have sweat on them. The fourth time she woke up she saw sunlight peeking behind the ocean and decided to stay awake. She got dressed into a dress ready to practice archery in. She French braided her hair and looked into the mirror in her room. There were purplish bags underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep. She walked out of her room into the dining room. She wasn't the only one awake this early; Frederick was sitting at the table.

Frederick looked at her shocked to see her awake. He asked "What are you doing up so early?" Susan had a serious look on her face and said "I could ask you the same question." Frederick smiled in a mocking way and said "I asked you first."

Susan sighed and said "I couldn't sleep that's all. Why are you up so early?" Frederick said "Basically the same reason Susan."

Susan turned her back on him and said "Fine don't tell me…keep your secrets." Frederick said "And you keep your secrets."

Susan rolled her eyes and noticed Frederick was about as stubborn as her. Before she walked out of the dining halls she turned to look at Fredrick and said "You should come to my archery training today…you look like an archer." Frederick smiled and said "I'll consider it,"

Susan walked out of the room and went into the castle gardens. She sat on the bench with the roses surrounding it. She thought to herself who would Demeterius really want? She considered the options everyone had. Peter was strong and a head King to Narnia. Edmund is strong and was with Susan and Rabadash. Lucy has her cordial. Caspian is King of Narnia and war would break out; you saw what happened with Calormen. Frederick; Susan didn't know that much about Frederick.

She picked a rose from one of the rose bushes and picked the petals off. She said the names of everyone Demeterius wanted and it ended up being Lucy. She did it again with another rose and it was Edmund. She put her head in her hands and then looked up she noticed the sun was rising. The sky was a beautiful orange and blue she knew it was going to be a beautiful day.

Susan walked around the gardens trying to have an empty mind. She tried to look at every flower, tree, and bush for its beauty and just admire everything. She noticed the professor walking across the hallway that opens to the gardens.

She ran up to him and said "I never said thank you for everything you did for me Professor. I want to thank you." The Professor smiled and said "You're very welcome Queen Susan."

Susan went back into the garden and laid down on the grass. At first she was blinded by the sun that was almost at the top of the sky. She closed her eyes and thought back to when she was younger. She thought about her family going to a meadow having picnics. Lucy was only a tiny baby and Edmund was a toddler. Peter and her would play tag and fly kites.

After a few minutes of laying down on the grass Susan felt her skin burn up from the heat of the sun. She felt someone playing with her hair lightly and smiled. She asked "Let me guess is that Caspian?" She heard no answer and opened her eyes. No one was behind her and she thought it was the wind. She laid back down and closed her eyes. To her surprise she felt someone touch her nose. She opened her eyes terrified and noticed Caspian sitting behind her smiling. Susan glared at him and said "I didn't find that funny."

Caspian laughed and asked "You didn't? Because the look on your face was priceless," Susan sighed and said "I still don't find it amusing."

Caspian smirked and asked "Would you find this funny?" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started laughing and kept yelling put me down. Susan said "Okay I'm laughing."

Caspian put her down and said "Finally you have been acting rather stiff lately. I want to see you in a good mood." Susan sighed and said "It looks like the storms have passed and it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

Caspian smiled and said "A good day to train archers. Also a good day to train swordsmanship," Susan asked "What time is it?" He said "Almost nine. Why?" Susan sighed and said "My training starts at ten." Caspian laughed and said "You should be getting ready then." Caspian pulled her to her feet and they walked back to the dining hall holding hands.

Susan, Caspian, and Frederick were the only three up. Peter walked into the dining room with messy hair and sleep still in his eyes. Susan laughed and said "It's about time sleepy head." Peter nodded his head sleepily and sat next to Susan.

A few minutes later Edmund and Lucy came down together dressed and ready to go. Peter eyed Lucy and asked "Where do you think you're going today Lucy?" Lucy smirked at him and said "I'm going to knife throwing training today." Susan eyed Lucy seriously and said "You're not fighting in this war Lucy."

Lucy looked down with a sad look on her face and said "I know I just want to go to training Susan." Susan stared at Lucy and said "I'm sorry Luce I just don't want you to get hurt…you would stay in the healing tent and help the wounded." Lucy had a fake smile and said "I know."

Everyone watched Lucy as she took her seat next to Peter. Caspian said "You know Lucy you are one of the most important people in this war." Lucy looked at him and her lips curled up a little. Caspian continued saying "Without you people would be hurt worse and die from injuries…Lucy you save lives. All of us we just take them."

Caspian grabbed Susan's hand and squeezed it as he said his last words. Susan didn't like how Caspian said they all take lives. But she knew that it was to keep Lucy safe. She would do anything to keep her family safe.

Caspian was having training for swordsmanship at ten thirty. Peter and Edmund were going to that training. Caspian was going to go to Susan's archery training for twenty minutes so he could practice with his cross bow.

Susan was setting up for her archery and felt arms wrap around her waist. She flinched and Caspian released his arms. He kissed the top of her head and went to the line where arrows were set up. He asked "May I begin oh wise teacher?"

Susan smiled and said "Not with a stance like that." She walked over to him and said "Feet shoulder width apart." Caspian sighed and said "Okay, okay." He moved his feet and released the arrow. It hit on the red area but not in the center. Susan smiled and said "Not bad." Caspian looked at Susan upset and asked "What did I do wrong?" Susan said "Your elbows were too pressed inward and your shoulders weren't relaxed."

He shot another arrow this time taking advice Susan gave him. This time the arrow went right through the middle. Caspian laughed and said excitedly "Your advice worked I hit the middle." Susan smiled and said "Good job."

A few minutes later some men, fawns, and dwarfs came including Trumpkin and Frederick. Susan smiled at all of them and said "Thank you all for joining me today. First things first just because I am a female I will not go easy on you. This is one of the few exceptions I don't have to be gentle." Everyone laughed. Susan continued "I will train you all to be the best archers Archenland won't know what hit them. I know with all of the courage and bravery everyone has here we will be the best archers in Narnian history."

One of the men yelled "So how good are you? I mean you're a girl and all." Susan asked "Do you want to see how good I really am? Give me a target…what's your name?" The man said "Markell." Susan said "Give me a target Markell." Markell pointed to a tree that held pine cones. He said "Hit one of those pine cones and I'll be impressed."

Susan laughed and said "That's too easy." She took her stance in a fast swift moment. Before anyone knew what was going on she released the arrow and it hit the center of a pine cone. The pine cone fell to the ground and most of the archers had their mouths open. Caspian was laughing and Trumpkin was smiling.

Susan had a smile on her face that said "I win". She said "If I train you correctly maybe all of you could do that." She had each archer fire one at a time to see their stance and everything.

Trumpkin hit the yellow right outside of the red. Susan smiled at him and said "That was good. Next time try having your shoulders back more." He nodded and stepped back.

She got to Markell and said "Okay hot shot it's your turn." The infantry laughed and Markell stepped up to the line. He took his stance and released the arrow hit the circle in the red area. He had a proud look on his face and Susan said "I'm impressed. I bet next time you could hit the very center." Caspian had to leave after Markell shot his arrow for his training. Caspian wanted to kiss Susan goodbye but she pushed him away. She whispered in his ear "We're in public." He kissed her forehead and walked away. Her cheeks turned a flush of pink when the archers were staring at her when Caspian walked away.

Susan watched other archers, critiquing them, and got to Frederick. Frederick looked small compared to the others. Markell yelled "Isn't he from Archenland? How can we trust him?" Susan glared at him and said "Yes he is from Archenland. We can trust him; we don't doubt him for a second." Susan walked up to Frederick and whispered "Show them up. Don't let them get to your head they're just jealous."

Frederick went to the line and Susan moved behind him. Frederick was watching Susan critique the other archers and took the advice she gave. He also watched some of the archer's stances and how they shot the arrow. He took his stance and said the steps in his head. He pulled back the bowstring inhaled and exhaled. He released the arrow and it hit the red area of the target.

Everyone was whispering to one another and Susan smiled at Frederick. She said "Good job Frederick I think yours has gotten closest to the center today." Frederick blushed a little and Susan asked "Have you had experience?" Frederick said "Well this one time my father tried to teach me and got upset and…." Susan interrupted him saying "Okay you can all start shooting at your targets getting some practice."

Everyone started shooting at different times and Susan watched as they shot. Every few minutes an archer would call Susan over to help them or watch them.

Frederick kept shooting and had a feeling that someone was staring at him. He looked at Susan but she was talking to another archer and noticed him looking at her. She smiled him and kept talking to the archer. Frederick looked around and noticed Markell and a few of his friends staring at him. Frederick waved to them and he heard them chuckle to themselves. Frederick looked back at his bow and started shooting again.

Susan noticed Markell and some of her fellow archers not practicing and walked over to them. She asked "What are all of you doing you should be shooting?" They all looked frightened and went back to shooting except for Markell. Susan glared at him and said "Go back to shooting Markell or no lunch."

He rolled his eyes and asked "How can you trust that guy? He would be fighting against his home town."

Susan said angrily "Go back to shooting it is none of your concern anyway. If King Caspian trusts him then you should too." She folded her arms over her chest and said "Now start practicing or I will embarrass you in front of everyone."

Markell sighed and said "Yes your majesty." Susan smiled and said "That's all you needed to say." She walked away from him and helped a fawn that broke his bow string. Markell glared at Frederick and went back to shooting.

* * *

At Caspian's training he had a lot of men to handle. Edmund and Peter were there as helpers with Caspian. Caspian taught everyone moves they may not have known or have known. He then taught them how to use self-defense with a sword.

Next came the battles where Caspian picked two random soldiers and they had to battle one another. They have to battle one another until one surrenders or if Caspian thinks it's gone too far. Also if a solider has a sword pointed at the neck, heart, or stomach.

Caspian pulled two names first he read "Kale." Kale was a man. There were some pats on the back for him and some hollers. Caspian pulled out the next name and read "Leo." Leo was a fawn. The same thing happened for Leo that happened for Kale. They both stood across from each other and waited.

Caspian said "On the count of three you may start." They were both smiling at one another. Caspian continued saying "The winner will go against the next person I draw. The loser will be eliminated from any other battles and will go to training with King Peter and King Edmund."

Kale and Leo took their stances ready to go at each other. Caspian yelled "One….Two….Three!" In a second they both took off. Leo went for Kale's sword at first to make it come out of his hand. Kale was using defensive moves so Leo couldn't knock it out. Kale kicked Leo in the stomach and knocked him on the ground. Kale put his sword down towards Leo's throat. Leo defended himself by putting the sword in front of his face. Leo was strong and pushed Kale off of him. They both stood up and started fighting again. Kale made Leo's sword fly out of his hand and before Leo could do anything else Kale kicked him to the ground again. Kale put his sword next to Leo's neck and smiled.

Caspian yelled "Kale wins." There was cheering and Caspian pulled the next name. Kale won the next four battles and it was lunch time for the soldiers.

During lunch Caspian patted Kale on the back and said "You're strong Kale and talented with a sword in hand." Kale smiled and said "Thank you your highness….it really means a lot to me that you told me this."

Caspian said "Yes and I want to ask you a question. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kale smiled and said "I read books on sword combat and my father taught me things like that when I was little. He was in the army when your father and uncle were King." Kale looked down like he was sad and Caspian knew why he was doing this.

Caspian broke Kale from his gaze saying "Well I want to let you know that know you've shown everyone here what you have to offer. You are a leader. Also I want you to know if you need anything just ask me."

Kale smiled again thankfully and said "Thank you your highness your kind words have made my day better." Caspian had a grateful smile and said "I'm glad."

Caspian walked over to Susan who was smiling at him. She asked "So who's the handsome boy you were talking to?"

Caspian turned red in the face and questioned her saying "What do you mean handsome?" Susan sighed and said "That curly blonde hair and light blue eyes."

Susan watched as Caspian's face got redder. She laughed and said "I'm only kidding Caspian." Caspian glared at Susan and said "That wasn't funny." She laughed half-heartedly and said "I found it to be."

Caspian sat next to Susan and kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled and asked seriously "Seriously who was that soldier? You seemed proud of him. I hardly see that."

Caspian said with a serious tone "Kale a young soldier who beat everyone in the arena today….so far. I was proud because I barely see that happen. He reminds me of myself."

Susan smiled and said "So he's like a mini you? That's so cute." She looked at Kale smiled and waved at him. His cheeks turned a rosy pink and waved back at her.

Caspian noticed Susan and asked "What are you doing?" and tugged on her arm. She looked at him and said "Well if he's a lot like you I want to get know him." Caspian laughed in a questionable way and said "Okay?"

Susan waved Kale to come over. He pointed at himself and mouthed "me"? Susan nodded her head and Kale maneuvered his way through the soldiers to get to the table Susan and Caspian were sitting at.

Kale stood next to them and Susan said "King Caspian tells me you're quite the swordsman." He smiled and blushed and said "I guess." Caspian said "Don't be too modest Kale…please sit down." Kale sat down across from Caspian and Susan.

Caspian gave him a sorrowful look and asked "What happened to your father Kale?...or is that too personal?"

Kale shook his head and said "I'll tell you if you really want to know. My father fought in the war that both of you were in. He was on Caspian's uncle's side. He was apparently killed in battle by a fawn." He looked at the plate of food in front of Susan and had tears in the back of his eyes.

Susan said "I…I'm sorry. Your father was fighting for what he believed in and I'm sure he did a great job." Kale shook his head and said "No, that wasn't what he believed in he thought what you two were fighting for was the right thing. That's why fighting with Narnia. I'm fighting in the army my father never could."

Caspian and Susan looked at each other and smiled and looked back at him. Caspian said with sympathetic eyes "I'm sorry. You know how I lost my father as well." Kale nodded with hurt eyes and Caspian continued saying "I just want to let you know for whatever reason you feel the need to talk to someone about your loss…I'm always here."

Kale had an emotion of grief and happiness on his face and asked "Why are you being so nice to me?" Susan smiled sympathetically and said "No reason….Caspian and I want to learn more about you. You're a strong young man and we think you have great potential."

Kale said "Well thank you for the invitation for lunch but my friends are calling me." Susan laughed and said "Well we wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Kale got up and walked to the table and a few more men were sitting at. One of the men Susan noticed was Markell.

Caspian noticed Susan's stare and asked "Who's the young man you're staring at." Susan sighed with anger on her face and said "Just some bloody moron in my training."

Caspian laughed and asked "Where did that come from? I saw him shoot an arrow and he was good." Susan snorted and was still staring at him and said "Yes…good at not trusting me."

Caspian put his fore finger underneath her chin and pulled it to face him. He kept it there as he looked into her bright light blue eyes and said "Hey if this Markell is giving you any problems…or anyone….just tell me and they would never wished they messed with you."

As Susan smiled she looked into his deep brown eyes and said "Thanks but I can handle problems on my own." Caspian put his hands on her face and pulled her lips to his own. To Caspian her lips tasted like roses. He loved the smell of roses. When they pulled away Susan noticed lots of soldiers staring at them. She blushed a dark red and Caspian laughed.

Markell yelled "Get a room." This made most of the soldiers who were watching laughed. Susan covered her face by putting it on the table. Caspian yelled "If you make any more comments Markell…they will probably be your last."

Susan just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. She was happy Caspian was standing up for her. Sometimes the over-protective Caspian was what she needed. Right now she liked it.

Markell said to Caspian "Sorry I was just saying my opinion." There was more laughter and Caspian stood up. Susan grabbed the hem of Caspian's shirt and tugged it down. Caspian didn't move and said "You should be nicer to your King Markel."

Markel sighed and said "Okay I'm sorry King Caspian." Caspian sat back down and everyone went back to chatter at their tables.

Caspian rolled his eyes and said "Well you've got a handful in the archery department." Susan sighed sarcastically and said "You have no idea."

When lunch was over Susan went back to her training and so did Caspian. Frederick was on his way back to Susan's training and tripped. He noticed he tripped over Markell's boot. His face landed in some mud.

Markell pulled Frederick up by the collar of his shirt and said "Let's make one thing clear you don't belong here. I was the best archer until you showed up." Frederick smiled and said "Susan is a way better archer than you and me and she's a girl and she's been here before me….so that makes you second best before I came here."

Markell said angrily "If there weren't as many people around I would punch you here right now." Frederick smiled and said "Whatever let's get to training." Markell rolled his eyes and said "You're such a freak you need to go back to Archenland."

He dropped Frederick back on the ground. He ran to Susan's training and left Frederick behind. Frederick walked over to Susan's training and knew he was going to show Markell up.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that? Who do you think Demeterius wants?...How do you like the new characters; Kale and Markell? I'm sure most of you don't like Markell...but all well. Please leave a review. **


	19. Who?-19

**Well here it is finally...Enjoy! Disclaimer: Last time I will be doing this please don't sue me...I don't know Narnia and I'm not getting a profit off of this story!**

* * *

Frederick went back to Susan's training with a face of anger and determination. Susan noticed the look on his face and went towards him.

She had a look of confusion and asked "What's wrong?" Frederick sighed and mumbled angrily "Nothing." He pulled an arrow out of the barrel holding them angrily.

Susan grabbed his arm and said "Frederick tell me." Frederick looked into her eyes and gave up "That Markell thinks he runs this place. He thinks he's better than both me and you. I told him off though."

Susan laughed and questioned him "He thinks he's better than me? I highly doubt that." Frederick smiled and said "Well I told him you were way better than him."

Susan tousled Frederick's hair and said "Thanks for standing up for me. Now shoot some arrows and blow Markell's mind."

Susan looked at Frederick's eyes and noticed how green they were. She flinched at the look of his eyes. His eyes were as green as Demeterius's. She had a flashback and her lower lip trembled.

Trumpkin noticed her and asked "Queen Susan are you all right? You look upset." Susan nodded her head with an unsure look on her face and said "Yes I'm fine thanks for asking."

Trumpkin nodded his head and knew she was lying. Before Susan walked away he grabbed her hand and said "If those guys over there are giving you any trouble.." His head nodded in the direction in which Markell and his friends were standing and continued "I will show them no mercy and say it was an accident."

Susan smiled and said "Thank you but I can handle my own problems." Trumpkin shook his head "I saw what he did to you and Caspian at lunch and it's not a way a person should treat their majesties." She flushed pink and mumbled angrily "Well I told Caspian not to kiss me publicly." Trumpkin laughed and said "I'm sure you did."

She walked away and went towards Markell. She asked nicely trying to keep her cool "How's everyone doing?" No one answered. She looked at Markell "How bout' you hot shot? Have you hit the middle of the target yet?"

Markell rolled his eyes and said "Yes of course I did it just took me a couple of tries." Susan had a fake smile "Would you like to show me your stance and draw…so I could see it?"

Markell grabbed his bow and pulled back the bow-string. He stood there ready to shoot and Susan had a crease in her forehead to see how she could critique him. "Relax your upper muscles. Also you need to pull back more you have the strength and the arrow will go further…or in this case penetrate the target more."

Markell sighed and his upper muscles in his shoulder and back relaxed. He pulled back more as Susan said and breathed in heavily. Susan said quietly "Okay release," He released and the arrow went deeper into the target as Susan said and it hit the center of the target.

Susan smiled and said in a serious way "You can learn a lot from a girl Markell just remember that." She emphasized the words "can" and "girl". He rolled his eyes "Queen Susan I'm sorry for being immature."

Susan gave him a cautious look crossed her arms and asked "Is this a joke?" He chuckled and said "No..this is an honest apology. If we're going to fight in a war together I might as well get along with you. Also you're my Queen and I should respect you."

Susan uncrossed her arms and softened her facial features and said "I except you apology and I agree if we're fighting in a war together we should get along with one another."

She smirked at him and walked away to another archer. Then she wondered why Frederick's eyes triggered a memory. She thought then most people in Archenland probably have green eyes. Hopefully no one she fights has green eyes that trigger a memory. That might be a problem that could kill Susan in war.

Caspian was at his training again and decided to give Kale a break. There were some mistakes in the battles. Some men had bloody noses and black and blue areas on their bodies. Kale was standing next to Caspian talking while two soldiers fought. Caspian found Kale interesting and found them to be quick friends.

Peter and Edmund were both working with the other soldiers who lost their battles. Peter was hearing rumors that Caspian kissed Susan in front of the army. Peter and Edmund weren't at lunch because they wanted a good fight between the two of them. Peter was infuriated at Caspian for kissing his sister publicly.

Once there were no more fighters to fight the remaining soldier Caspian put Kale back in to fight the last of the infantry. The one who fought Kale was a fawn named Luca. They both fought each other until Kale won and ended up giving Luca a black eye.

Caspian was very impressed that Kale won every battle. When the last battle was over it was twilight. The sky was a deep purple that was ready to turn black for nighttime. The stars were beginning to appear in the sky. Caspian yelled "Today's training is over. I would love to see everyone here tomorrow at the same time."

Some of the men groaned like they were annoyed or in pain. Some cheered happily and some just didn't show any emotion. They all walked towards the tents they were staying in along the beach.

When everyone left Peter marched up to Caspian angrily with a bright red face. Caspian gave Peter a questioning look and asked "What's wrong Peter? You look a little upset."

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Don't play dumb Caspian…I know what you did with Susan today at lunch." Caspian's face turned emotionless and retorted "Well yes I kissed your sister it's not like you've had a problem with it before."

Peter was still angry and suggested "Please just for the sake of men making kissy faces at you behind your back….don't kiss my sister again in front of the army."

Caspian laughed and asked "They made kissy faces at me?" Peters face became more angry and Caspian cleared his throat drooped his smile and said "I will defiantly reprimand them tomorrow…and I will take your advice."

Peter's lips curled up into a small smile and Edmund said "Aww but I liked the faces they made at Caspian it was hilarious." Peter turned and looked at Edmund and said "Oh shut up Ed."

Lucy was sitting on a stick of wood that could hold her on the beach far away from the camp. She had her head in her hands because she was regretting. She wished she would have gone to the dagger throwing training. Instead of going she walked along the beach because she felt intimidated. Most of the Narnians and Telemarines were big and have been doing it for a long time.

She heard footsteps in the sand and didn't look up. The person sat next to her and said "You know everyone is looking for you and you're pretty far away from camp. I know that something is the matter with you, you go somewhere far from everyone else. So what's wrong?"

Lucy knew that voice from anywhere it was Frederick. She looked up at him and noticed he was looking at her with concerned eyes and face. She looked back down "I don't really want my family to know I didn't go to training today. I was telling them wholeheartedly that I was going to go…I don't want to seem weak,"

Frederick put a comforting arm around Lucy's shoulder and asked "Why didn't you want to go Lu?"

Lucy was surprised first of all he was comforting her second of all he called her Lu. She looked up at him again and noticed his face remained unchanged. She thought to herself maybe he does care for me. She answered his question "I don't know I guess I would feel intimidated."

Frederick tightened his grip around her and smiled "The Valiant Queen intimidated?..the world must be coming to an end."

Lucy laughed and Frederick said seriously "Lucy I'm sure that you intimidate those Narnians and Telemarines. You're technically older than them."

Lucy smiled and looked up at him and noticed his eyes were very green. She said "Wow your eyes are very green."

Frederick covered his eyes with his free hand and said "Oh yeah…them," Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled it down "No I like them." He smiled and they both looked at each other for a while. Lucy cleared her throat and asked while blushing a little "What did you do today?"

Frederick smiled at the sight of her reddened cheeks and said "I did some archery training with your sister Susan." Lucy nodded her head with eagerness for him to continue "Well go on what happened today?"

Frederick's smile faded and was glaring at the ground. Lucy squeezed his hand that she was holding and said "You don't have to tell me….but if you do you can trust me." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He sighed and said "Well there's this Telemarine boy named Markell. He made fun of me and your sister." Lucy was angry someone would disrespect her sister and Frederick. She looked at Frederick in a soothing way to tell him that she felt sympathy.

Frederick knew he could tell Lucy anything and said "You can't tell anyone about this," Lucy nodded her head "Markell tripped me and threatened me. He also made up with your sister sort of right after that. I don't understand what he's doing."

Lucy had soft looking face and said calmly "Well maybe you should tell my sister. I'm sure she would reprimand him." Frederick shook his head "If anyone knows he might do worse things to me. Also I don't want to seem weak…the next thing I need is to seem weak on the battlefield."

Lucy sighed and said "I promise not to tell….but if it does get worse please tell Susan or one of my brothers or Caspian." Frederick sighed "I promise," Lucy pulled him in for a hug and smiled into the hug. They both squeezed each other tightly and pulled away.

Frederick smiled and said "We should probably get you back. Susan was getting worried." He stood up and held out his hand for her take it. She grabbed and smiled up at him and he smiled back down at her. They walked back to camp holding hands.

Susan was pacing back and forth she didn't know where Lucy was at all. The Telemarine doing the training said Lucy didn't show up. Susan was worried she thought to herself why wouldn't Lucy go to the training? That's all she could talk about before.

Caspian didn't know if to find Susan's pacing funny or serious. He knew Lucy was fine and he knew Susan was just stressed about the war and everything. He just leaned against a tree of where the forest connected with the beach and watched her pace. Peter, Edmund, and Frederick were all on the lookout for Lucy. He was supposed to stay with Susan and try to calm her down.

Caspian walked to Susan and said with a crooked smile "I think Lucy is fine. You need to calm down." Susan took a deep breath and sat in the sand. He sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her. Susan grabbed his arm and pulled it off her.

Caspian was concerned and said "Susan darling just take deep breaths I know you're stressed with everything that's going on Lucy probably just wondered off somewhere." Susan looked up into Caspian's deep brown eyes "Lucy never wonders too far away unless a..she's upset or b…something bad happened."

Caspian nodded his head and said "I think it might be a. Maybe she was upset about training." Susan put her head on his shoulder and sighed "Maybe but she needs to discuss it with me. I'm her sister,"

Eventually Susan saw Frederick and Lucy come into camp holding hands. She smiled at the sight and then became angry. She ran up to Lucy and forced a hug on her. Susan said with anger and relief "Don't you ever wonder off again without telling anyone. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Lucy laughed at her sister's reaction and asked "Can we talk…privately?" Susan nodded her head and looked down at Lucy's hand and smiled giddily. Susan looked at Frederick and mouthed "Thank you," to him. He smiled back at her.

Lucy unlocked hands with Frederick and walked with Susan away from the camp. Susan looked back at Caspian and had a silent conversation with him saying "Everything was fine," He nodded his head and went into his tent he was sharing with Peter and Edmund.

Susan and Lucy walked pretty far away from the camp and Lucy stopped. She sat down and Susan sat next to her. Susan asked "What's up Lu?" Lucy looked Susan in the eyes and said "I think Frederick and I are starting to like each other."

Susan smiled and squealed a little "Aww I'm so excited for my little sister falling in love." Lucy blushed "We are not in love we just like being around each other."

Susan laughed and said sarcastically "Yeah like Caspian and I just like each other's company." Lucy rolled her eyes "Whatever Su,"

Susan laughed again and asked "So? What do you like about him?" Lucy sighed and said "I think I like his smile and green eyes physically." Susan's eyes almost popped out by the words green eyes. Lucy's face softened and asked "What?"

Susan shook her head and put on a fake smile Lucy could see through "Nothing…continue." Lucy sighed and said "He's nice to me and he tries to comfort me when I'm down. He doesn't seem fake like that smile you put on your face a little bit ago."

Susan rolled her eyes and said "Very funny Lu," Lucy laughed and continued "He's funny and charming sometimes…I dunno I guess I just like him."

Susan smiled and asked "Why weren't you at training today? It's all you've talking about for a while…you were so excited," Lucy shrugged her shoulders "I guess today was an off day…I will go tomorrow no matter what."

Susan scrunched up her face and asked "Pinkie promise?" Lucy laughed "Pinkie promise." They connected their pinkies together and laughed. Susan got up and pulled Lucy up. They walked back to camp together.

When they got back they noticed the army was surrounded by two tents. Susan caught a glimpse of orange on the top of the tent. She also noticed whose two tents they were. It was The King's tent and the other was her and Lucy's tent. Susan looked at Lucy with a harried look on her face and they both pushed their way through the crowd.

Both of the tents were on fire and a bunch of soldiers were putting them out. Susan and Lucy both grabbed a bucket and started helping. She saw Edmund, Peter, and Caspian all had black soot somewhere on their bodies. Caspian noticed Susan and sighed of relief.

Eventually the fires were both put out and everyone that was helping was sweaty and dirty. Susan hugged Caspian and asked "What happened?" Caspian shrugged his shoulders "No one knows all I know is I was in my tent and two arrows with fire on them went through. Thank Aslan neither of them hit me. Next thing I knew the tent caught fire. I grabbed everything I could that was important and yelled fire. Then the same thing happened with your tent." Susan nodded trying to comprehend everything.

Susan hugged Caspian again and said "I'm glad you're alright." Caspian gave her a crooked smile. One of the army members yelled for the monarchs.

Caspian, Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy ran to where the yelling was coming from. There was another arrow in the ground with a note sticking out of it. Peter took the note out of the arrow and read it out loud. He read it quiet enough for the infantry to hear but loud enough for his family and Caspian to hear.

It said:_ Dear Kings and Queens of Narnia,_

_It is your last chance to give me the two people you stole from me. I will not call war upon Narnia if you do so. I am wanting my future wife and son. If you do not give them to me be tomorrow, war will still come to Narnia._

_King Demeterius_

Peter looked up at his family and their eyes were in as much shock as his. They all thought the same thing "Son?"

* * *

**Son...Well who do you think that might be? Leave a review and tell me how you liked it. Sorry for the lack of updates...**


	20. The Truth-20

**Another one on the same day? Well here you go.**

* * *

They all looked at each other in unison. Peter was furious and he knew exactly who "the son" was; Frederick. Frederick was keeping secrets from him, his family, and Caspian. Peter looked at Susan and Caspian who both had the same expression as him. He looked at Edmund who was also looking furious. He then looked at Lucy who had a look of frustration and sadness.

Peter started to storm off when he felt a light hand pull on his arm. He turned to notice Susan was pulling him back. He couldn't tell what emotion was on her face at the moment. He knew what she was trying to tell him. He knew that it was a long day and he shouldn't start anything.

When Susan looked at Peter his eyes were full of determination. When he saw her face his own face softened. Peter sighed and Susan released her grasp. Edmund walked away in anger and Lucy followed him.

Caspian walked off in anger as well as Edmund. Susan jogged up to stand in front of him. Caspian stopped in his tracks and folded his arms over his chest. His jaw was clenched and Susan watched as his muscles tensed.

Caspian grumbled "Susan please move…I need to have a chat with someone." Susan stood her ground and Caspian walked to the other side of Susan but Susan moved in front of him again.

Susan had a sympathetic look and said in a calm strained way "Caspian I'm as angry as you are. He kept secrets from us….but he had a bad day. It's late…why can't we discuss this in the morning?" Caspian's facial features softened and he sighed "Susan.. I would rather talk to him now."

She put her hands on his shoulders and said this time more strained "I'm serious let's just find someplace for you me and my siblings to sleep tonight. Frederick had a rough day at my training." She looked into his deep brown eyes in a convincing way "Please?"

Caspian sighed again and said "It's really hard to disagree with you….Okay let's wait until tomorrow morning." The corner of Susan's lips moved up a little. Caspian asked "Why do you really want to wait tomorrow."

Susan dropped her gaze from Caspian's eyes and said "I'm worried for Lucy."

Lucy followed Edmund and said "Ed please wait." Edmund droned out Lucy and had his mind set on Frederick.

Lucy yelled "Edmund Pevensie you listen to me right now!" Edmund turned around with a surprised look on his face.

Lucy said with a lump in her throat "Please don't do anything to Frederick…I mean if your father was going to kill someone's family….wouldn't you tell them different?"

Edmund sighed he thought to himself "Well she's got me there." Lucy asked "So you agree with me?" Edmund sighed again "I guess Lu."

Lucy felt tears behind her eyes and ran to her brother. She flung her arms around him and felt tears come out of her eyes. Edmund was shocked at first he didn't know what to do. He then wrapped his arms around his sister.

Lucy sobbed into her brothers shirt and said in between sobs "I'm….s..sorry…Ed…I..I…don't..know what's..wrong." Edmund squeezed his sister tighter "It's okay Lu. Everything's okay," Even though there was going to be a war.

Peter, Susan, and Caspian all were getting sleeping arrangements for the monarchs. It was hard, almost every tent was full. They found one extra tent, so they decided everyone would sleep in it.

Lucy and Edmund came back to camp Lucy's eyes were still red. None of the monarchs told anyone about the letter. Most of the soldiers whispered about their Queen Lucy about her crying and none of them knew why. Peter and Caspian both didn't know why.

Susan ran up to Lucy and hugged her. Lucy felt the lump come back when she hugged her sister back. Susan whispered in Lucy's ear so no one else could hear "I know why Lu..It will all be okay." Susan squeezed her a little more and Lucy smiled a little into Susan's shoulder.

When Susan came back Peter whispered in her ear "Do I want to know?" Susan shook her head and Peter nodded. When they were finished setting up the tent it was nighttime.

Susan slept next to Lucy and Susan's eyes were wide open. She thought to herself "How did the arrow's come from the enemy…Are they that close? Do they have an advantage point?" She heard snoring come from all different directions. Peter, Edmund, and Caspian were all sound asleep.

Susan got up from her bed and slid over Lucy. Lucy moved a little in her sleep but didn't wake up. Susan tiptoed from the tent and grabbed her bow and arrows. She noticed the fires were all put out and she heard snoring come from other tents.

She chuckled to herself she said under her breath "Men," She wanted to know where the arrows came from and she wanted to do it herself. She noticed some guards walking around and she dodged them. She hid behind some tents and things like that.

She found the arrow that was holding the letter it was still in the same place. She looked up and noticed a hill that if you shot an arrow from there it could hit that spot. She noticed the hill would probably take a few hours in a light run.

She started to take off until she heard a voice behind her say "You know it's quite strange to see you in your night wear running towards a hill with your bow and some arrows." She turned around a noticed Markell behind her.

She sighed and cursed under her breath. She asked "Well what are you doing up so late?" He chuckled "I could ask you the same question your majesty." She rolled her eyes "Well I asked you first."

Markell turned serious and said in a tired voice "I guess I just can't really sleep your majesty." Susan smiled a little "Well I guess I'll just have the answer since you don't want to tell me the truth…I won't tell you the truth about me."

Markell rolled his eyes and said "Fine….I'm just kind of scared for war…Please whatever you do don't tell anyone." Susan's face turned sympathetic "Markell what's there to worry about?...You're one of my best archers."

He smiled a little "Thanks Queen Susan." He gave her a look that said now tell me. She sighed and gave up "I really want an answer to my questions and I want to find out how Archenland shot those arrows on camp."

Markell nodded and said "Well I'm coming with you your majesty." She shook her head "I would really like to do this on my own." He rolled his eyes "If Archenland finds you..who knows what might happen…I'm coming with you." He looked at her determined and Susan sighed "Fine..you can come along…just hurry."

Markell got a bow and some arrows, he also grabbed a sword and stuck it in his belt. He ran up to Susan and nodded. They both started towards the hill in a light jog.

Markell started to slow down about an hour of jogging and Susan whispered "What's wrong?" He was breathing heavily and he said in between breaths "I'm…just..I…just need…..a..little..break." Susan stopped and said "Okay jut a quick break."

Markell stopped and noticed how far away from the camp they were. It also must have been early morning about 4:00 in the morning. He felt like he was actually a part of something considering Queen Susan decided not to take anyone.

Susan looked at him and asked "Are you ready now?" He nodded and Susan started running faster than before. For Markell it was hard to keep up. Susan whispered about another hour of running "Stop."

They both stopped and Susan hid behind a rock and noticed a man on a horse. There was another one sitting on a rock. They were talking to one another and Susan and Markell caught them in the middle of a conversation.

The one on the rock said "Don't worry my wife and son will come." Susan gasped at who was sitting on the rock. She covered her mouth in disgust and felt as if she was going to cry. She also felt as if she was going to run him through with one of her own arrows. She pulled her string back and Markell touched it lightly.

She looked at him and he shook his head. She thought "He is right. We don't want to start a war earlier than it was supposed to be."

The guard on the horse said "I think I heard something in those bushes over there." He pointed to where they were hiding.

Susan felt a wave of panic go over her. She moved back pulling on Markell's elbow and he moved back with her. They did it as quietly as they could. They both crouched behind another bush close by. They were lucky it was darker or else the guard may have seen them.

The guard looked behind the rock they were behind before and shrugged his shoulders. Both Susan and Markell had hands over their mouths so he couldn't hear their breathing. Especially Susan's uneven heavy breathing. She felt lucky and a few tears coming down her face. She wiped them away as fast as she could.

They moved back to their spot to hear the conversation better. Demeterius angrily said "Well was there anything?" The guard sighed "No your highness." Demeterius rolled his eyes "See? I knew it was nothing."

Susan rolled her eyes and thought in her head "Idiot." The guard said "Your highness…I don't think they're coming….maybe we should go back and work with the army."

Demeterius said loudly "Well with a stubborn Telemarine ruling that country I wouldn't be surprised. He's using my wife and my son. If he is going to fight a war over them…well I guess he is a stupid Telemarine."

Susan stiffened her stance she thought "Was he really saying those things about Caspian?" She was tense and her jaw clenched Markell pulled her shoulder back. She was in a pouncing position.

Demeterius sighed "We might as well head back to camp….by the time we get there the sun will have risen." The guard nodded "Yes your majesty." The guard rode his horse back. Demeterius stood up and walked in the direction which Markell and Susan were hiding. He looked out and sighed. He walked away in the direction of Archenland's camp.

When Demeterius was out of sight Susan stood up and said "Come on Markell we have to follow them." He sighed "Why?" Susan rolled her eyes "We have to know where their camp is."

They followed Demeterius who was walking and stayed out of the area's he could see them. Susan followed Demeterius in swift movements behind trees. Markell followed her lead and tried to stay quiet.

The sun was finally up and it was a blistering hot humid day. They finally got to the camp and Susan felt her breath get caught in her throat by the sight. Markell gasped as well. The tents were stretched out far and wide along terrain. Obviously the Archenland army outnumbered Narnia by a lot.

Markell tugged at Susan's night shirt and said "Okay we saw where the camp is…we should be heading back." Susan nodded and they headed back.

In Narnia when the sun rose Lucy was the first one up in her tent. She noticed Susan was gone and just suspected she got up earlier and got breakfast or something. She noticed everyone was snoring and wondered how she slept. She got dressed in the tent because the boys were asleep.

She got to the breakfast line and asked the chef "Have you seen Susan this morning?" The chef shook his head "I'm sorry your highness I haven't seen Queen Susan…I'll tell you if I do see her ever." Lucy smiled "Thank you."

She sat down and started eating her oatmeal. Someone sat next to her; it was Frederick. He smiled at her and said "Good morning Lucy."

Lucy looked down into her oatmeal bowl and didn't say anything. Frederick nudged her and asked "Is everything alright?" She started to scowl at her oatmeal bowl and still said nothing. Frederick smiled at her "So are you going to do that training like you promised me?"

Lucy nodded her head still staring at her oatmeal like something was going to happen to it. Frederick nudged her again and asked "Enjoying your oatmeal's company better than mine?" Lucy looked at him cautiously "Are you keeping something from me? Like a secret or something? If there's anything you know you can tell me."

Frederick smiled and said "I don't think there's anything." Lucy got up from the table "I think I'm going to the target's to practice a little." Frederick looked up at her "Maybe I could come and work on my archery." Lucy shook her head "I think I would like to do it on my own today."

Caspian, Peter, and Edmund woke up and got dressed around the same time. When they got out of the tent they noticed Frederick eating breakfast all by himself. Peter stormed up to Frederick, sat down next to him, and said "We know your secret Frederick."

Frederick had a confused look on his face and asked "What secret? What is up with the secrets...Lucy said something about that." Caspian sighed and sat down on his other side and said "We know you're King Demeterius's son."

Frederick pulled his eyebrows together "What? I am not his son." Edmund rolled his eyes "Don't play dumb with us Frederick."

Frederick shook his head "I'm not playing dumb I told you my father was in the market. If my father was King Demeterius I'm pretty sure I would tell you."

All three Kings looked at each other in confusion. Caspian stared at Frederick with deep content "Are you sure you're not lying to us?" Frederick looked back at Caspian about the same way "I am not his son." All three King's thought at the same time and shared same looks "Who's the son?"

Susan and Markell were on their way back and Markell asked "What did he mean by son and wife?" Susan sighed "Well Demeterius wanted to force me into marriage so I guess he's calling me his wife."

Markell asked rather hesitantly "What son?" Susan sighed "Well we think the son is Frederick. I don't understand why he wouldn't have told us though."

Markell sighed and looked down "You're wrong you know." Susan looked at him in confusion "What do you mean?" Markell stopped completely "Frederick isn't King Demeterius's son…I know who he is."

Susan's eyes widened "Who is it Markell..you can trust me." Markell sighed and looked Susan in the eyes "I'm King Demeterius's son."

* * *

**Woah I guess you didn't see that coming. Tell me what you thought? Leave a review I love and cherish them all.**


	21. Taken-21

**After that cliffhanger I couldn't leave you hanging for long...So here it is enjoy! :)**

* * *

Susan had millions of questions running through her head. All that came out were noises of disbelief. Markell had a sad look on his face "Please don't tell anyone….For how mean I've been to you the Kings may send me to him."

Susan nodded and asked "How? What? Who?" Markell smiled a little "I guess I'll tell you the whole story….just don't interrupt me." Susan nodded and sat on the ground and he sat next to her.

Markell took a deep breath and started "You know when princess Autumn was born? Well, around the same time so was I. Demeterius was having an affair with another woman other than his wife. Demeterius told his wife that he was going to take me in so I could be the heir. I mean I am a boy and all. The Queen got upset with him but as you know I guess..he killed her. I was left with my mother and Demeterius never visited me or my mother. When my mother died I came to Narnia for freedom. She died from a disease and I came here around the time I was seventeen. That's about it I guess."

Susan nodded and tried to take it in "Why does Demeterius want you now?" Markell shrugged his shoulders "I don't really know…I guess another reason to come at war with Narnia."

Susan patted his back and gave him a reassuring smile "I promise I won't tell anyone." Markell gave her a face of relief "Thank you so much your majesty." Susan shook her head "Just Susan….I'm sure we're just on first name terms now."

Markell got up and stretched "Well I'm sure everyone is looking for you by now Susan…it looks as if it is around 10:00 in the morning." Susan's eyes got wide "It's that late?" Markell nodded and they headed back to camp.

Peter didn't believe a word Frederick said. He was angry that Frederick was lying. Edmund didn't know what to believe anymore. He knew that Frederick was one of the only people he knew from Archenland. Caspian felt the same way as Edmund he just wanted to get this war over with.

Lucy was throwing her daggers and Peter came over to her. Lucy was throwing her daggers angrily and at full force. Peter tapped her shoulder "Lucy?" he asked cautiously.

Lucy turned around at Peter and she became less tense. She looked at Peter and went back to throwing daggers. Peter grabbed her daggers off the ground and threw them away from her. Lucy glared at him and said "Hey! Peter those are for me to practice."

Peter rolled his eyes "Frederick said he isn't Demeterius's son." Lucy's face softened "What?" Peter sighed "Either he's a really good liar or he's telling the truth."

Lucy gasped "What do you think Peter?" Peter shook his head "I don't really believe him at all Lu." Lucy shook her head "Frederick doesn't lie. He's never lied to me before." He shrugged his shoulders "Well he might be lying today."

Lucy stomped away from Peter and headed for her tent. She realized she hasn't seen her sister at all this morning.

It was about 11:00 and no one knew where Queen Susan was. Caspian was worried but had a feeling she was fine. That was until someone said Markell was missing as well. Caspian started to get even more worried. Markell was the one who disrespected her.

Edmund wasn't as worried because he would know his sister would be in trouble. He had those feelings like mothers did for their children. He watched as his friend Caspian paced in anger and with a worried look on his face.

Edmund stopped him and said "Susan is alright you need to calm down." Caspian stopped and gave Edmund a confused look "I think I'm having dajavu," Caspian sat down and sighed "I know you're right Edmund….I should just.."

Edmund cut him off saying "Wait something's not right….Caspian grab your sword and come with me." Caspian and Edmund grabbed their swords and went into the woods without anyone knowing.

Susan's feet were killing her and to top it off she was tired. Markell was behind her looking about ready to pass out himself. Susan turned to look at him "Let's rest for a little." Markell plopped down making leaves rattle in the process.

Susan rolled her eyes as she sat down herself. She looked at her clothes and noticed they were still her pajamas. She always wore her brothers sleep pants and shirts. She hated her nightgown dressed. They were too itchy and uncomfortable for her to wear. She laughed internally because of how silly she looked.

Markell noticed the little grin on her face "How do you find sleep deprivation funny?" Susan's smile grew after her said that. Markell rolled his eyes "I wonder where your King is now trying to look for you."

Susan stood up and said "He shouldn't be that worried because he knows me." Markell stood up as well "But he will hear that I'm missing as well…wouldn't that worry him because of my behavior yesterday?"

Susan bit her lip and thought to herself "He's right," She looked at him and noticed he had the same auburn hair as Demeterius but light brown eyes. He must have gotten them from his mother she thought to herself.

Markell noticed her staring "Well? Don't you know the King better than I do?" Susan shook her head out of her daze "Yea…sorry…I guess he would be worried."

He nodded his head and asked "So do you love King Caspian?" Susan didn't answer, she didn't want to share her personal life with Markell.

Markell laughed a little "So the Queen is speechless?" Susan heard something "Shhh…be quiet Markell," He stopped laughing and ran up to stand next to Susan.

There were about twenty soldiers on horses that Susan could see weren't from Narnia. She noticed they were all looking at the camp. One of the soldiers said "Look?...you see at that training." He pointed "They're practicing that defense the King will be pleased when we tell him."

Susan gasped and whispered "They're trying to know what we're learning so they have the upper-hand." Markell shook his head "How are we going to get back to camp?"

Susan whispered "Follow my lead," They started going past the soldiers as quietly as they could. Until Markell stepped on a twig and it snapped. Susan froze and so did Markell.

A soldier said "I think I heard something….over there." He pointed to the direction in which Susan and Markell were crouching now. Susan pulled out her bow and stuck an arrow in it ready to draw. Markell did the same and Susan nodded.

She thought to herself "There's no turning back they heard us and there is no night to hide us." The guard came over and Susan released her arrow and it went right into the soldiers stomach.

Susan whispered "Run." To Markell and he leapt out of the bushes and started to run. The soldier let out a yell of pain and Susan stood up. A few soldiers came at her she knocked one off his horse with her arrow.

Two men ran behind her on her blind side and grabbed her bow and threw it on the ground. She was out numbered one of them held a small knife to her neck. He said "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Susan struggled against their grasp and yelled "Markell…Markell..help!" The guard tightened his grasp "Tell me who are you?"

Susan struggled again and said "My name is Queen…Lucy the Valiant." One of the guards said "She's too old to be Queen Lucy."

Suddenly the guard who said that fell to the ground it was Markell who killed him. One of the soldiers gasped "Markell…King Demeterius's son." The majority of the guards came after him. Markell took about two down until three of the guards tackled him to the ground.

Markell grunted when he fell to the ground. Susan said "You didn't have to come back." Markell said "I will do anything to save Queen Susan." When he was saying the last word Susan shook her head.

The guard holding the knife to Susan's neck laughed "So we have Queen Susan Demeterius's wife and Markell his son?...We'll be rewarded for weeks maybe even months."

Susan struggled against his grasp again and the guard said "What do you say princess? Ready to go see your King?" Susan remembered the day that Caspian and her were fighting.

She yelled "No!" she lifted her leg up and kicked the guard in the groin. He fell to the ground in pain. Susan ran to where her bow was and a soldier pulled her back by her hair. She fell backwards.

Next thing she knew she saw a soldier fall to the ground in front of her. When the soldier fell to the ground she saw a figure standing behind him; Edmund.

Susan had a huge grin upon her face even though her head was throbbing from the soldier pulling her hair. Edmund had a pair of sympathetic eyes but soon became angry when another soldier came at him. Edmund was one of the best swordsman in Narnia. Whoever crossed blades with him normally lost.

Susan got up and felt a soldier put a hand over her mouth and started pulling her away. That was until someone got the soldier with the blade of a sword. When Susan turned around she noticed it was Caspian. He tossed Susan her bow and they both nodded at each other. Susan took one soldier after another with Caspian on her side.

Markell was released and started firing arrows himself. When all but one soldier was dead the Narnians stopped. The only soldier who was alive was the one Susan shot in the stomach.

Caspian pulled the soldier up with one hand who groaned in pain. Caspian's muscles were tight as he said "Tell King Demeterius we will not give him his son nor Queen Susan….we would rather have war." The soldier nodded his head as Caspian dropped him.

Caspian ran up to Susan and hugged her. Susan took in his musky scent and loved it. She felt safe in his strong arms. Caspian chuckled "I sleep for a night and you already go and get yourself into trouble."

Susan smiled a little and playfully hit his chest. Susan asked "So how did you find us?" Caspian shrugged his shoulders "Edmund said something wasn't right so we starting running through the forest. We heard a yell of pain not too far away so we followed it."

Susan stood on her tiptoes and gave a quick peck on Caspian's lips. Caspian smiled "What was that for?" Susan shrugged her shoulders "I guess it's because I love you." Caspian pulled Susan in for a more passionate kiss.

To Susan the kiss felt like Caspian was putting all his love in it. They pulled away from a gagging noise that came from Edmund. Susan pulled away and blushed and Edmund said "You know there are other people here."

Susan stepped away from Caspian and looked at Edmund "Aww is my little brother jealous? Does he want some love and affection too?" she said with a baby voice. Edmund backed up "No! No."

Susan chased after Edmund "Come on Ed…just one hug?" They both ran down to camp leaving Markell and Caspian behind.

Caspian gave Markell a hard look and said "Thank you for coming with Queen Susan." Markell shrugged his shoulders "She was going by herself and I just wanted.." Caspian cut him off by saying "Wait she wanted to go by herself?"

Caspian shook his head "And do what exactly?" Markell said "She wanted to know where that arrow came from. She wanted to see if Archenland had an advantage point. We also saw their camp….They outnumber us by a lot."

Caspian's eye got wide "I wonder why she didn't tell anyone…why did she bring you?" Markell smiled a little "I caught her sneaking off….she didn't really want me to come but I insisted."

Caspian smiled and said "Thank you Markell," Markell nodded and they walked back down to camp.

Edmund was yelling "No…no…I don't want love and affection." Susan was laughing and chasing him "Come on Ed! I'm faster than you."

When they got to camp they noticed soldiers look at them and chuckle. Susan tackled Edmund to the ground "See? You can't outrun me Ed." Edmund rolled his eyes. Susan gave him a big hug and Edmund whispered in a serious voice "Are you okay Su?"

Susan pulled away and nodded. Edmund smiled at little and blushed noticing that some of the soldiers were watching. Edmund stood up and put out his hand to help Susan up. She smiled "Thank you." She grabbed it and stood up herself.

Peter came down and noticed the two of them. He asked "Are the two of you all right?" They both nodded and Peter smiled. He noticed a red mark on Susan's neck and pointed "Where did you get that?"

Susan touched the mark on her neck "Nothing I…the string on a bow snapped and hit my neck…I'm fine." Peter pulled his eyebrows together like he didn't believe her "Okay?...Are you still in your pajamas?"

Susan turned red and noticed that most of the soldiers probably noticed. Susan studdered "Um..I..uh..I have to go…change." She ran to her tent to get changed.

When she got to the tent she noticed Lucy lying in their bed looking at the ceiling. Susan noticed and walked over to the bed "Lu is everything alright?" she asked unsure.

Lucy sighed "We told Frederick we knew his secret..you know…about the son thing?" Susan's muscles tensed she wouldn't have thought her family would just tell Frederick. She knew the truth and she promised she wouldn't tell.

Susan nodded her head and Lucy continued "Well he said he isn't….I don't know if I should believe him. Peter doesn't and hates him for it. Caspian and Edmund don't really know."

Susan sat on the bed and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder "Lucy I think you should believe him. Why would he just lie to your face like that? I mean I'm pretty sure if anyone he'd tell you. You know him better than me Peter or anyone else…."

Lucy cut her off "Just like how you know Caspian?" Susan nodded her head "Just like that. I'm pretty sure Caspian would tell me something like that because…he..he..loves me."

Lucy sat up and pulled her eyebrows together "So you think Frederick loves me?" Susan shook her head "No I don't think he loves you..just yet. But the both of you are on your way to getting to that point. If you love each other you have to trust each other no matter what."

Lucy smiled "Thanks Susan I knew he wasn't lying." She sighed "Now I have to go to training and then apologize." Susan smiled "Alright I have to get dressed..oh and be tough."

Lucy got up to leave the tent "Wait where have you been all morning…Don't you have training soon…And why are you still in your?..." Susan cut her off "It's a long story I'll tell you later just go."

Lucy smiled and left the tent. Susan sighed and fell on the bed. She said to herself "Keeping this secret is going to be harder than I thought."

Lucy went to her training and impressed everyone. One of the minotaurs said "Wow..hopefully you'll be joining us in the war Queen Lucy." Lucy blushed and nodded. She wished she could fight with her siblings.

Dagger training was over when lunch began. Lucy went to lunch and noticed Susan, Caspian, Peter, and Edmund sitting at a table all by themselves. Susan noticed Lucy and waved her over. Lucy smiled and walked over.

Caspian smiled at Susan in the corner of his eye. He loved her caring personality towards her sister and brothers. He was sitting next to her and put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her head was up against his shoulder. She smiled up at him and kissed the bottom of his jaw.

His smile grew more across his face and Peter turned a little red. Edmund made fake gagging noises and Lucy sat next to Peter and Edmund. Susan stuck her tongue out at both her brothers and Lucy laughed.

Susan looked at Lucy with a sincere look on her face with Caspian's arm still strong around the back of her waist. "So Luce how was your training today?"

Lucy smiled at her sister "It went great…the leader of the group was so impressed he asked if I was going to be in the war."

Peter choked a little on whatever he was eating and coughed loudly. Susan looked at him with anger and concern. She asked "Is there a problem with the food Peter?"

Peter shook his head "No! There's a problem with my sister…she will not go to war with us." Lucy folded her arms and scowled. "I know Peter it's just nice to be acknowledged for once."

Peter's face softened "Well good Lu." Lucy unfolded her arms and nodded. She then searched through the crowd from her seat for Frederick. She needed to apologize to him.

She finally found him and looked him in the eyes. He looked right back at her and she waved him over. He put his head down and went to a different table. Lucy looked back at her food.

Susan saw the whole thing and said "Lu go see him and assert yourself tell him you need to talk." Caspian rolled his eyes "Because that always works.." Susan looked at him "It worked on you sometimes." Caspian's mouth dropped "When has it worked on me?"

Susan opened her mouth to talk and then closed it and thought to herself and Caspian said playfully "See?...Lucy if you want a guy's advice tell him you need to talk to him privately. It makes him feel worthy."

Edmund rolled his eyes "You two fight like an old married couple." Caspian laughed and so did Susan. Lucy smiled "I think I'll go for Caspian's advice."

Caspian turned and touched his nose to Susan's and chuckled "Ha..my advice won." Susan stuck her tongue at him and he kissed the tip of her nose. Edmund mumbled "Danger we're in the lover zone. If you watch them for too long you might want to punch something." Edmund punched Peter and Peter said "Oww,"

Lucy got up from the table and Peter popped up "Boy? Wait what?" Lucy shook her head "Nothing Peter it's nothing….I was actually going to practice." Peter sat back down and said "Okay?...Don't go kissing someone." Lucy rolled her eyes.

She went to Frederick's table and tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and looked back at his food. She smiled "Enjoying your food's company better than mine?" Some men at the table laughed.

Frederick turned to face her and Lucy said "I need to talk to you privately." Frederick got up and followed Lucy into the woods that lead up to the hill.

They walked a little ways and Lucy sat on a fallen tree. Frederick sat next to her and Lucy looked at him "I'm sorry for thinking you were lying about being Demeterius's son….I know you wouldn't lie to me….I just want to apologize."

Frederick smiled "At least someone believes me." Lucy shrugged her shoulders "My sister believes you."

Frederick smiled a little more and Lucy said "She's pretty." Frederick pulled his eyebrows together "What do you mean?" Lucy sighed "Susan…she's pretty..don't you think?"

Frederick shrugged his shoulders "I guess…but I think you're prettier." Lucy smiled "You think I'm pretty?" Frederick smiled "Of course I do."

Lucy blushed a little and heard a familiar voice it was Demeterius. She stood up and so did Frederick. Frederick stood in front of her as three soldiers came from behind Demeterius.

The three guards came at Lucy and Frederick and binded their hands. Demeterius said to himself "Soon you will be mine Queen Susan and then so will Narnia."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger...Please don't hate me. Leave a review telling me what you thought I love them all. I have also been thinking about a sequel after this story. Could you also leave a review about that? I want to know if any of you want another story or just want me to end with this one. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! **


	22. Raid-22

**Here you go chapter 22- Enjoy :)**

* * *

At the end of the training for Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Caspian it was sunset. Caspian, Edmund, and Peter were all dripping with sweat. Susan's hair was all frizzy and there was some dirt on her dress.

Caspian and Kale were both walking and talking about today's training. Caspian smiled "What a day? I mean fighting off a few Archenlandians was also some good training for me."

Kale chuckled "I guess so your highness….You know I am quite worried for the war." Caspian's smile faded and turned serious "What do you have to be worried about?"

Kale shrugged his shoulders "Queen Susan one of the best archers was almost kidnapped today." Caspian put an arm on Kale's shoulder "Without any help."

Kale smiled a little "Are you saying we help each other during battle?" Caspian nodded his head "Everyone needs a little bit of help."

Lucy and Frederick were being dragged by Demeterius and a few other guards; they needed a lot of help. Frederick had two guards dragging him and Lucy only one. Frederick kept struggling against the guards every chance he got.

Lucy walked and looked down at the ground in a sad way. Demeterius kidnapped her and Frederick what was he going to do? She had so many things running through her head. It was giving her a headache. She felt a tear fall down her face but wiped it quickly with her shoulder, her hands were tied.

Frederick saw the tear fall from Lucy's eye. He was mad that these monsters made this perfect thing cry. He knew that he had feelings for Lucy and he didn't know she felt the same way. Frederick kept trying to get to Lucy but there was no use.

They got to the camp and Lucy wondered if her family was searching for her right now.

Before dinner Susan got dressed for bed, she didn't want to eat. She laid on her bed and felt uncomfortable her stomach was in butterflies. She got out of bed and remembered she didn't see a special someone since lunch.

She ran out of the tent and saw Caspian talking to Kale. Susan ran up to him with all worry on her face "Caspian?" She yelled before she got to him. He turned away from Kale and saw Susan in her pajamas. Kale felt uncomfortable seeing his Queen in sleep wear.

Caspian raised an eyebrow and noticed her facial features. His face became very serious "What is it Susan? What's wrong?" Susan breathed in deeply "Have you seen Lucy?"

Caspian pursed his lips "No not since lunch…Why?" Susan shook her head "Lucy just doesn't disappear for a long period of time."

Caspian nodded his head as he walked with Susan to find her brothers. Neither Peter nor Edmund have seen Lucy either. Susan was worried out of her mind. Peter and Edmund felt the same way.

Peter was furious he was conflicted in a different way than Susan. He was worried that maybe Frederick took sides with Archenland and kidnapped Lucy. He heard about Frederick and her being together. When he heard that Frederick was missing all of his nightmares were coming true; first his little sister Susan now his even younger sister Lucy.

It was around twilight when the search party came back from the woods not finding anything. There was a campfire going for the soldiers but everyone was tired and was in their tents; everyone but Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Caspian.

They were all sitting around it conflicted about Lucy and Frederick. Susan had a blanket from her bed and had it wrapped around her. She was trying to hold back tears to be strong but a few left her eyes. Every time a tear fell she whipped it away quickly so no one could see.

Peter was pacing angrily back and forth in front of the fire. Edmund was sitting on the opposite side of the fire from Susan. He would catch her wiping her tears away every time. Caspian was sitting right next to Susan and let her lean against him.

Susan kept thinking to herself "Lucy is smart nothing horrible will happen. She's fine she's my sister and I would do anything to help her." And Susan shot up making the blanket fall off her. Caspian fell back a little, and Peter stopped pacing. Susan had an idea.

When Lucy and Frederick got to the Archenlandian camp it was around sunset becoming twilight soon. Demeterius stopped and said to them "Here's your bed for the night….little Queen."

There was one wooden pole sticking out of the ground. The pole was surrounded by a wire fence. The guards tied her hands to the pole. Lucy looked at Demeterius "What do you want with us?"

Demeterius smiled "Well I'm going to use the two of you as bait." Frederick grunted as he was trying to get out of the guards grasp "You monster…what do you mean bait?"

Demeterius laughed "You shouldn't call me names or I shall have you killed like that…" He snapped his fingers and Frederick's muscles were tense. Lucy jumped a little "Stop it Frederick."

Demeterius chuckled darkly "You can't tell him what to do you're a female….Women don't tell men what to do." Lucy gasped and Frederick tried to hold back a yell.

Demeterius said "Take this…monster away to his pole." Frederick's eyes went into shock "No..Lucy…I won't leave you….No!" The guards pulled him away and Lucy was motionless and speechless.

Demeterius turned to look at Lucy "Don't worry little princess you will be with your family soon and then you will all die." Lucy felt angry inside and sad.

Demeterius walked away and Lucy saw where Frederick was. He was tied around a different pole and the same wired fence was around him. Lucy thought "Please help."

When Susan stood up and everyone around the fire looked at her in awe she said "I have an idea to help save Lucy and Frederick."

Everyone nodded and Susan continued "We can kidnap them back tonight. We just need a little bit of help and I know who can." Peter pulled his eyebrows together "Who?"

Susan smiled a little "Kale, Markell, and Trumpkin of course." Caspian shook his head "Markell?" Susan shot a look at him "He's changed and he's one of my best archers same as Trumpkin."

Caspian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine if you trust him." Susan smiled and patted his back "Thank you."

Peter walked up to Susan "How are we supposed to know where Demeterius took them though?" Susan pursed her lips "You don't know me as well as I thought you did….I saw their camp."

Peter chuckled "Well it's a good thing you have curiosity." Susan nodded "I guess so…we need to go..now." Peter nodded as Caspian and Edmund got up and they all started walking to their tent.

When they got to the tent Susan stopped "I need to get dressed…could the three of you split up and get the other three?" They nodded and Caspian's cheeks flushed a little pink.

When Susan walked into the tent Edmund said "Rock, paper, scissors for Kale? Whoever wins gets him?" Peter smiled "Your loss." Caspian shook his head "What is this Rock…paper… scissors?"

Edmund laughed "You my friend have no life." Edmund ended up winning and ran to go get Kale. Peter said "I call Trumpkin….bye." and Peter took off. Caspian rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself "Of course I get stuck with Markell."

Caspian got to Markell's tent and peeked his head into the tent. There were about two men, one Minotaur, and two fawns. Caspian whispered "Markell? Is this the right tent? Are you in here?"

Markell picked his head up from his bed. "Yes your majesty?" he whispered in a tired voice. Caspian went to his bed and said "We need you now..and when I mean now I mean get dressed and get your weapons."

Markell nodded and got out of bed. His chest was bare and his brown hair ruffled. Caspian rolled his eyes and whispered in annoyance "Meet me at my tent."

When Markell went to the tent he had his bow and arrows strapped to his back. He also had a sword on his belt. He noticed all of the Kings and Queen were there. He thought "Wait? Where's Queen Lucy?" He also noticed Kale his "frienemy" and Trumpkin as well. He also noticed everyone looked about ready to kill something.

Markell walked up to everyone who were in a circle. Everyone kind of glared at him except for Susan who gave him a smile. Her smile was genuine but he could tell she was eager and upset.

Markell asked when he got to the circle "What's up? Did I get out of bed for a raid or something?" Susan looked at Caspian "You didn't tell him?"

Caspian looked back at Susan "I didn't think I needed to." Susan gave him a look that said then tell him now.

Caspian sighed and said "Queen Lucy and Frederick are missing. We're going to go rescue them…at the camp..the one you visited." Markell nodded "Well it is a long way and the sun is almost gone. We better get going."

Everyone smiled at him. Then they all started walking Markell was confused "Wait! We're walking in the wrong direction…." Susan cut him off "We're riding horses hotshot…it will be faster."

Markell laughed "Are we seriously going back to that nickname?" Susan shrugged her shoulders "I guess so."

Susan said "We only have five horses…we're going to have to share." Caspian nodded and smiled at her "I'll ride with you if that's alright."

Susan gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Of course…." She noticed everyone staring and blushed. She cleared her throat and said "Edmund and Trumpkin the rest of you can have your own….until we get back." She trailed off at the last words.

Caspian gave her a confused look "You say that like we're not coming back." Susan shook her head "Let's just go…I want my sister back and safe."

Caspian got on his horse and Susan got on the back. She clung on to him like she knew it was her last time being with him. He turned his head and kissed the top of her head. Everyone else was on their horses.

Caspian looked at them "Markell you lead. You know where it is." Markell nodded and they all rode off. Susan thought "We're coming Lucy don't lose hope."

Lucy would watch Frederick from where he was tied. He would try and get out so much Demeterius had a guard stand next to him and whip his back every time he tried to move. She watched them take his shirt off and whip it the first time.

There were three big lines of blood along his back. Lucy would close her eyes each time. She would yell "Frederick please stop moving….I'm fine it's okay!"

She wished her family would come and do something. But she also didn't want them to come because if Demeterius caught them she wouldn't know what would happen to them.

When the Narnians got close to the camp they got off the horses. They noticed Lucy sitting against a pole and a few guards standing around the fence. They also noticed on the other side of the camp Frederick was leaning against the pole in pain with his shirt off.

Peter whispered "We need to split up into groups." Everyone nodded. Susan whispered "Peter, Edmund, and I will get Lucy. Kale, Markell, Trumpkin, and Caspian get Frederick."

Caspian shook his head "No I won't leave you Susan." He looked down and Susan lifted his face up with her hand. She did it so he could look her in the eyes.

She gave him a reassuring smile "Caspian..I have my brothers and I can take care of myself." Caspian sighed "Yes..but." With Susan's other hand she put her finger to his lips. She said "They need a leader and you're the King of Narnia…lead them."

Caspian smiled and she put her finger down. He said "Okay..be safe." Susan laughed a little "Aren't I always?" Caspian smiled in agreement and as if he wasn't sure.

Peter and Edmund were standing near a pathway closest to Lucy and Susan turned to go. Caspian grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. It was a very passionate kiss and when they released they touched their foreheads. Susan smiled when Caspian said "I love you."

While they were still touching foreheads Susan looked up into his eyes. "I love you too…be safe." Caspian mimicked her "Aren't I always?" Susan smiled even more and it faded "Just seriously be careful…Okay?" Caspian pulled away from her and nodded and walked towards his group the other way.

Susan, Peter , and Edmund hid behind a tent and saw a guard walking toward the tent. Susan nodded at Peter and Susan and Edmund went on the other side to hide. When the guard walked by Peter, Peter put a hand over his mouth and sliced his throat with a small sword. The guard fell to the ground and Peter waved his hand for Susan and Edmund.

They both ran over to Peter and crouched next to him. Edmund whispered "Hopefully this doesn't turn out like our previous raid with Caspian." Peter and Susan both glared at him. Edmund put both of his hands up in defense.

Susan whispered "What do we do Peter?" Peter sighed "We're going to have to kill all of the guards surrounding Lucy…quietly and carefully." Edmund looked at Peter confused "And how on Earth do we do that?"

Caspian was leading Markell, Kale, and Trumpkin down another path. They hid behind a tent near Frederick. Caspian whispered "Trumpkin you're small and quiet….do you think you could sneak in there and cut Frederick's ropes and sneak out?"

Trumpkin whispered "Easier said than done your majesty." Caspian sighed "I know but if there's any trouble we'll be here." Trumpkin nodded and left from behind the tent.

He got into the gate without any guards noticing. Frederick saw him and his eyes grew big. Trumpkin put a finger to his lips and Frederick didn't say a word. Trumpkin started to cut one of the ropes as quietly as he could. Sweat started to fall down his face.

One of the guards said "Do you hear that?" There was a high pitched scream. The one he was asking shook his head. Then the same guard said "Look over there…" He pointed in the direction Lucy was. The guards with their backs facing Frederick ran to where the noise was coming from.

The ones that saw Trumpkin fell to the ground dead from Markell's arrows. When all of the guards left the group started cutting all of Frederick's ropes at once. When Frederick was free they gave him some arrows and a bow. They all started running in Lucy's direction.

Peter killed one guard around Lucy's fence and he fell dead. The guard next to him fell from Susan's arrows. Edmund was also killing them one by one around the opposite side of Peter. They killed every guard and they ran to Lucy.

They started untying her and when they were done they gave Lucy a group hug. Lucy smiled behind her tears and said "I knew you would come."

Edmund said sarcastically while in the embrace "Because we would let anyone hurt you." Susan smiled "I love all of you." They were all pulled away by men with ropes at their necks except for Susan.

Caspian, Kale, Markell, Trumpkin, and Frederick ran over to them. Caspian ran next to Susan who was staring at her family. The guards were holding her family back by ropes at their necks. She heard a very familiar chuckle and she drew her bow.

Demeterius came out of the dark and he said "Okay shoot me but your family dies." Susan looked at her family struggling at the ropes. She heard a real choking noise come from Edmund. She sighed and put her bow down.

Demeterius smiled "Very smart….and so very very pretty." Susan shuddered at his words. Caspian put a hand around Susan's waist "What do you want?"

Demeterius said "Well I want my Queen and my son or else I kill these Kings and Queen." Peter yelled "No Susan we'll get out of this…don't go with him." The guard holding the rope pulled back on it harder and Peter let out a choking noise.

Susan pulled Caspian's arm off of her and started walking towards him. Caspian grabbed her arm and said in a strained voice "No Susan I can't lose you…please."

Susan said "Caspian I had a back-up plan tell him yes." Caspian saw the look in her eyes they were terrified and truthful. Caspian put a strand of her hair behind her hair. Caspian turned to look at Demeterius "Yes I will go with the trade."

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy yelled "No! Caspian!" Then Caspian said "Just give me a moment with Queen Susan." Demeterius rolled his eyes "One minute."

The guards released the Pevensies and they ran to Susan. Susan hugged every single one of them. She hugged Caspian last she kissed him with all the love she could. When she pulled away she whispered in his ear "Take care of my family. Also look on my bed….there's something there for you."

Two guards started dragging Susan away from Caspian. The Pevensies were ready for Frederick to be drug along with Susan but were surprised to see Markell being pulled away. Demeterius said "I'll give you Narnians two minutes to get off of my camp…..we'll be seeing you soon for war."

Caspian looked at Susan one last time and saw a flash of hope then fear cross her face. He hated seeing fear on her face. Edmund started pulling at Caspian's arm and the Narnians ran out of the campground.

When they got back to the camp it was almost morning. Lucy was bawling and Peter was holding her. Lucy kept saying "It's my fault I shouldn't have gone into those woods…I'm sorry."

Peter said "It's no one's fault Lucy…Caspian let her go." Lucy pulled away from Peter "Peter Pevensie don't you dare say that….it's no one's fault." Peter was shocked Lucy said that.

Peter smiled a little "See like you said it's no one's fault." Lucy went back into Peter's hold and started to cry again "I miss her." Peter kept shushing her "sh…shh it's okay…I know..i miss her too."

Caspian remembered on the way back to camp what Susan said to him. He went right to her bed and saw an old piece of paper. It was some kind of war proclamation.

* * *

**What did you think...too clique?..well I'm sure that Susan getting captured was clique but after this I think some of you might not guess what happens next. Please leave a review of what you thought or what you think may happen. **


	23. The Plan-23

**I never told you the ages of these characters…hope it's not to late~ Markell-20 Frederick-15 Kale-22**

* * *

The guards pulled Susan and Markell into Demeterius's tent once the Narnians left. Susan and Markell's hands were tied and Demeterius told his guards to leave. They nodded and left the room.

Markell stormed up to him "What do you want with us?" Demeterius smiled "The satisfaction of winning and I need a Queen…I also need an heir."

Susan pulled her eyebrows together "What about Autumn? She could take after you." Demeterius looked at Susan surprised she spoke "Well that's none of your concern."

Susan said angrily "If I am to be your Queen…shouldn't it be my concern?" Demeterius pushed Markell out of the way to get to Susan. She backed up a little so he wouldn't be too close to her.

Demeterius said "You don't ask questions….you are Queen for an heir. You also give me pleasure. You're also pretty to look at…that's all you women are good for."

Susan's mouth dropped open as she said in frustration "How dare you say that? Half the women out there are better than any of you men. We are so much more as you say."

Demeterius rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. He pulled her into a kiss which Susan pulled away from immediately. Demeterius smiled at her "I have missed you."

Susan gave him a grave look "I couldn't say the same." Markell was standing watching in horror he asked "Did you just kiss her?"

Demeterius chuckled "Yes I did….I love her." Susan backed up as far away from Demeterius as she possibly could. Markell didn't know what to say he had so many things running throughout his head.

Demeterius yelled a guards name and said to him "Take them to the tent I have arranged for them." The guard nodded as he started taking them away.

He put them into a tent and untied their hands. He looked at them and said "No funny business there are guards all around your tent so don't try sneaking out." He started to walk away but before he walked out he turned back to them "Especially you Queen Susan…King Demeterius would think you would be going back to him."

Susan nodded her head quickly as if to get off the subject. When he walked out Susan gave Markell a big hug. She said "I'm sorry for not telling you."

Markell was surprised one of the Queens of old was hugging him. Markell still hugging her asked "What?...What do you mean?"

Susan sighed into his chest "If the raid for Frederick and Lucy didn't work I had a back-up plan." Markell pulled his eyebrows together and pushed Susan back so he could see her face "What do you mean back-up plan?"

Susan gave him an apologetic look "If the raid didn't work I knew that Demeterius would try and trade me and you with Frederick and Lucy. I found an old war proclamation from the Golden Age. It said that the two leaders from one country may challenge each other in a duel. If…."

Caspian looked at Peter and continued "If that leader wanted something in return. The winner would get what they wanted. The winner is determined by death or forfeit."

Caspian stopped and looked at Peter again and said "Your sister is a genius…she knew if the raid didn't work I would have to fight Demeterius. I would fight for Susan and Markell back."

Peter nodded in agreement "But Caspian you could die." Caspian nodded "I know but I will never go down without a fight…and it will be one hell of a fight."

Edmund heard the whole conversation and barged in "So I guess you're talking about me right?...I'm going to fight him right?"

Caspian laughed "No I am. It says the leader of the country. You are King but not High King like me or my brother….but it's too bad because you are one of the best swordsmen in Narnia."

Edmund snickered "Says the High King Caspian….the one who's been snogging my sister since we've gotten here." Caspian turned a deep red and Peter felt ill. Caspian shook his head "I'm serious Edmund. You're one of the best."

Peter nodded in agreement and said "But Caspian should be the one fighting…..you love my sister and I'm okay with that. Actually I'm glad she found you." Peter smiled and Caspian's face brightened.

Edmund had a face of shock "Who are you and what have you done with my big over-protective brother?" Peter and Caspian laughed.

Caspian turned back to Peter "Why do you say that now Peter?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders "You've helped her become better. You should've seen her when we left…." Peter shook his head at the memory and continued "The way she looks at you. I've never seen her look that way at anyone else."

Caspian smiled even more "Thank you Peter." Caspian started to walk away before Peter stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder "And if you hurt her in any way…..I know where you live."

Edmund laughed and said "Oh…and please don't tell Susan that she's a genius. If you do she will hold it over your head and always say she's right."

Caspian laughed uncomfortably from Peter's words "Thanks for yours words of wisdom…but I have to go sort this whole thing out."

Lucy was tending to Frederick's wounds on his back. She was cleaning them and Frederick would groan in pain. Lucy offered to use her cordial but Frederick said not to waste it on him.

Lucy bandaged it up and Frederick asked "How are you?" Lucy stopped what she was doing to feel emotion and she said "Fine." In a false tone.

Frederick shook his head while he was laying on his stomach on the table. "No Lucy you're not okay and it's all my fault for being cross with you."

Lucy tightened one of his bandages and he groaned in pain "Sorry…but Frederick I'm sick of everyone blaming themselves. My brother keeps telling me it's no one's fault."

Frederick sighed "Okay fine…how 'bout we blame Demeterius?...He's not here to defend himself."

Lucy chuckled a little and yawned "You're all done." Frederick got off the table and put on his shirt. Lucy hugged him right when he put on his shirt. Frederick at first didn't know what to do then hugged her back.

He smiled into her hair "I'm glad everything's alright with you…now you need some sleep." Lucy nodded as she headed for her tent as Frederick did his.

Susan nodded at Markell who was still trying to understand. She asked "Do you want me to repeat it again?"

Markell shook his head "No but that's quite clever…I never actually knew the Queen of Narnia was that smart."

Susan shook her head "Well you underestimated me." They both smiled and Susan moved further away from Markell to give him some space.

Markell moved a little closer towards Susan and asked in all seriousness "What's with you and Demeterius?" Susan looked down at the ground she was sitting on and started pulling grass. "It's nothing."

Markell shook his head "Nothing? You mean him kissing you was nothing?" Susan felt tears behind her eyes "I don't want to talk about it."

Markell yelled at her "Look at me Susan!" Susan looked up at him with blurry vision from the water weld up in her eyes. Markell became less angry looking at her eyes. He said "It seems as if I don't know everything about you Queen Susan."

Susan felt a tear trail down her cheek and she wiped it away "Do you really want to know?" Markell nodded and scooted closer to Susan that their shoulders were touching.

Susan sighed and said "He almost raped me Markell. He took advantage of me and forced me to marry him or else he'd kill my family and Caspian."

She felt more tears falling down her face from the memories flooding back into her brain to haunt her. Markell put an arm around her shoulder and was surprised when Susan pulled herself into his chest.

She started to cry into his chest and Susan said "I'm…s..s..sorry the c..c..curse of an..ugly crier." Markell said comforting words and started rocking her back and forth in his arms.

Somehow they were laying on the grass. Neither of them slept for almost two days and very easily Susan and Markell fell asleep in each other's arms.

Caspian was pacing back and forth trying to think of what to write in his letter. He wanted to know that Susan was safe. When he was in the cell with her he knew if she was or wasn't. Now he doesn't know if she is okay. It was driving him insane.

He wrote the letter and gave it to Edmund to take it. Edmund was a little scared at first but then felt honored. Everyone that was on the trip was tired though. Edmund said "Caspian I will deliver this tomorrow."

Caspian nodded and said "Thank you Edmund….I'm really tired myself." Edmund put a hand on his shoulder "Then get some rest I'll see you in the morning." Edmund went to their tent and Caspian stood still there.

He was thinking about Susan and thought "Markell will make sure nothing happens." He came back into reality by a pat on the back by Kale. Caspian turned to face him and smiled "Hello Kale."

Kale nodded his head back to him and didn't say anything. Caspian was confused he didn't say anything "Is anything the matter Kale?"

Kale pursed his lips "I heard about the fight and I just have one question….is she worth all of this?" Caspian was startled by his question "Of course…..she is your Queen and I love her."

Kale smiled "Well in that case I shall be training with you tomorrow for that fight." Caspian laughed "So I taught you all you need to know but then again you're going to teach me?"

Kale nodded a little confused "Yeah I guess so." Kale walked away and said "Tomorrow after lunch." Caspian said "Okay."

Caspian went back to his tent to find Edmund snoring and Peter and Lucy lying on their beds wide awake. Caspian had his bed in between Peter and Edmund. When Caspian took off his boots and then shirt he pulled the covers over him to sleep.

Lucy got up a few minutes after Caspian laid down and walked over to Peter's bed. She tapped on his shoulder and whispered "I can't sleep." Peter held out his hands for Lucy to embrace him. Lucy was tearing at the eyes and she leaned against Peter.

Lucy whisper in a sad tone "What happens if Caspian loses? Susan will have to be with that awful man and if we ever got her back the love of her life would be dead." Peter felt upset by what Lucy was saying he held her tighter "Don't think about that Lu….Caspian will win."

Lucy felt a tear fall and she said "Yes okay I have to be optimistic and brave." Peter smiled in agreement "Yes Lu…I bet you'll be seeing Susan in no time."

Caspian heard the whole conversation even over Edmund's loud snoring. He started to panic "What if I did lose?" he thought then he shook it off "I will win for Susan…I love her."

When Markell woke up he thought "Where am I this is not my tent….." He felt something move on his chest. He lifted his head a little bit to see what it was. When he saw Susan he remembered everything.

He watched Susan sleep her face looked like she was having nightmares. He wanted to sneak out so badly but he knew about the guards. He got up slowly and moved Susan to the ground. She moved a little but didn't wake.

He went to the entrance of the tent and peeked out of the tent. He noticed a few guards standing in front and it was about the middle of the day. He heard a familiar voice it was Edmund talking to Demeterius.

Edmund left when he woke up which was exactly at the earliest. He got on a horse and took off with Caspian's note in it. He got there around the middle of the day.

A few guards came at him with swords and Edmund said "It's okay I'm not here to do anything." He pulled out the letter from Caspian on the side bag on his horse. "I have a message to King Demeterius from King Caspian X."

One of the guards left to tell Demeterius which left Edmund sitting on his horse awkwardly with swords pointed at him. The guard came back "The King will see you now."

When Edmund got to Demeterius's tent he saw all types of maps with markings on them. There was a table which is where Demeterius was sitting at. In the corner of the tent was a bed and a side table with a candle on it.

Edmund walked up to Demeterius "A message from the King of Narnia." He handed Demeterius the letter and he opened it up. Edmund saw his eyes scan over it in a quick way and his face became excited.

Demeterius looked up at Edmund "Would there still be war because it would be very disappointing if I brought my army all this way." Edmund nodded "There still will be war…you just wouldn't have Queen Susan or Markell."

Demeterius smiled and walked outside his tent and Edmund followed. Demeterius stood outside and said "I would look forward to seeing this King lose." Edmund's face became grim and didn't say a word.

Markell was watching them and knew why Edmund was there. He knew Susan's plan was working. He wanted to talk to Edmund to tell him something like he was sorry or that his sister was okay.

Markell came out of the tent and a few guards held him back from running anywhere. Markell yelled "Edmund..King Edmund!"

Edmund turned his head to see Markell being restrained by two guards. Edmund looked back at Demeterius who looked furious. Edmund asked "If it's all the same to you could I talk with your two prisoners?...just for a few minutes?"

Demeterius sighed "Just for a few minutes…then I want you off my camp and I shall not see your face until war."

Edmund nodded and ran to which the direction Markell was. The guards pushed Markell back into his tent. Edmund walked up to the two guards and said "The King said I may visit with the two prisoners."

The two guards nodded and came in to see Susan awake sitting next to Markell who fell to the ground from the guards. Susan woke up when Markell yelled Edmund's name.

When Edmund came in Susan ran up to him and hugged him. Edmund stumbled back from Susan but hugged her back. He noticed dried tears on her cheeks and a little black along her cheeks from her makeup.

Susan smiled at him "I'm guessing Caspian got the thing on my bed then?" Edmund nodded "That was very smart thinking ahead….but very stupid putting yourself in danger."

Susan shrugged her shoulders "I would rather have me here in this hellhole rather than Lucy." Edmund nodded and pursed his lips thinking about Lucy here.

Markell cleared his throat and said with a lump in his throat "I'm sorry King Edmund….for not telling you."

Edmund put his lips in a tight line "It's alright. If I had a father like that I wouldn't want to tell anyone either….and just call me Edmund."

Markell smiled in relief for his forgiveness. Edmund walked over to Markell and Susan stood where she was watching. Edmund squatted down next to him. "You better take care of my sister while she's here."

Markell nodded quickly as in no doubt about it. Edmund smiled and went back to Susan and hugged her one last time. "Everything's going to be okay Su."

Susan smiled in his shoulder "I know…I love you and tell Lucy and Peter and Caspian." Edmund pulled away from the hug and started to walk from the tent. Susan felt a few tears leave her eyes.

When Edmund left Markell was standing up now. Susan turned to face him "I think I might have lied to my brother….I don't know if anything's going to be okay. Caspian might die and it's all my fault."

Markell walked over to Susan and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I think you're lying to yourself. If I know my King he will win no doubt about it. And nothing is your fault."

Susan looked into his eyes and saw hope. She wrapped her arms around him "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Markell shrugged his shoulders "You're one of the only friends I've ever had…I've never been a likeable person."

Susan smiled "Well I think you've just had a bad life…when I first met you…you were mean and jealous and somewhat like your father." She pulled away from him thinking about what she just said.

Even Markell looked conflicted by those words. Susan shook her head "Sorry." Markell closed his eyes and took in a deep breath "I guess I was kind of like him huh?" Susan shook her head "I didn't mean it like that…Demeterius never changed…you did."

The corners of his lips curled up "Well you know I was a messed up kid." He sat down and curled into a ball and put his hands on his head. "Me being a boy growing up without my father."

Susan sat next to him and pulled one of his arms down from his face. He looked at her confused and Susan said "I would like to hear about your childhood…if you're comfortable."

Markell looked at her light blue eyes and knew she was a person he could trust "Well I only lived with my mother and boys at the market teased me for being a mommas boy." Susan grabbed his hand to comfort him.

He continued "I would be bullied because I was socially awkward and I didn't have any friends…When I was tweleve my mother grew ill I would care for here and I had no time for anything but her. When I turned fourteen her illness left and I involved with my archery. I was one of the best in Archenland." He smiled at that memory and Susan noticed she was still holding his hand and she let go.

He laughed then continued "When I turned sixteen things went wrong the rights of women were taken away and that was the war of Narnia and the Telemarines happened. My mother's illness came worse than ever and then she died the next year. That was the year Demeterius was searching for young men to join his army. I ran away before they found me and came to Narnia

He sighed and felt tears well up in the back of his eyes "When my mother died she said I was one of the best mistakes she's ever had." Susan found his hand again and squeezed it.

"Of course I joined their army and lied saying I was a telemarine. Well when I joined the army I was mean to almost everyone…I guess since I started a new life I didn't want to be bullied so I bullied others instead. I had a few friends who I didn't pick on and they thought what I did was funny. Once again they didn't really know me and only probably became friends with me so they weren't picked on."

Susan nodded feeling sorry for him; she was surprised she was actually having her feelings conflicted by his backstory. He sighed "Well that's the main point and I guess I am like my father."

Susan shook her head "No you're getting better than when I first met you….Demeterius has had no progress…I actually believe he's becoming worse." Markell nodded "Well I'm glad you see me this way."

Susan smiled a crooked smiled "Well it's the truth hotshot." Markell laughed "I thought that nickname was sarcastic." Susan laughed "Well it was…at first."

They looked at each other for a few seconds and stopped when they heard a female voice at the flaps of the tent. When she came in Susan knew that red hair from anywhere it was Autumn.

Susan was so angry and frustrated with her. Autumn smiled and said "Hello brother…and Queen Susan." Susan felt like she was turning the color of Autumn's hair. Susan released Markell's hand and went up to Autumn.

Susan said in a quiet angry tone "You didn't help me…you just left that room…and left me with him!" Autumn tried to say something but the look of anger in Susan's eyes were frightening.

Susan lifted up the shirt that she was wearing to show Autumn her scar and spoke louder "Look at what he did to me…he scared me physically and mentally….I had to think twice before kissing Caspian for a while."

Autumn gasped at the long scar across her stomach "Queen Susan I did help you…" She looked outside the tent and noticed the two guards talking amongst themselves "I let your family and Caspian out of jail."

Susan took a few steps back and tucked her shirt back into her skirt. She looked at Autumn confused "You did that and no one told me?"

Markell was just sitting down confused as to anything they were talking about. He was just surprised that he saw half of the Queen of Narnia's bare back.

Autumn shrugged her shoulders "They probably didn't want to bring back any bad memories to you." Susan nodded and Autumn sighed "They did leave a cut across my father's stomach about the same as yours…it's kind of ironic."

Susan pursed her lips she could have guessed who did that. Autumn went over to Markell and sat next to him. "I thought I would never meet you."

Markell rolled his eyes "I never wanted the pleasure." Autumn was shocked by his response. "Excuse me? I'm your sister."

Markell cleared his throat "To be correct my half-sister." Autumn glared at him "Are you always this mean?" Markell shook his head "Why didn't you ever visit me when I was younger?"

Autumn sighed "Father would never let me see you…apparently you weren't supposed to know who your father was."

Markell became angry "Well I'm sorry my mother wanted me to know who my father was at her death bed." Susan yelled "Stop!.." They both stared at her with frustration. Susan stared at them and said quietly "Please…stop."

Markell sighed as if he gave up "I think it would be best if you left Autumn." Autumn stormed out of the room frustrated all she wanted to do is get to know her brother.

Susan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Did you have to be so mean?" Markell looked surprised "Like you weren't?" Susan looked down and blushed knowing she was mean.

Markell's face softened and his muscles became less tense "I'm sorry….I just don't want to look back at my past I want to live for now."

Susan smiled "I know how that is…It seems we have a lot in more common than I thought."

Markell shrugged his shoulders and Susan laid down on the other side of the tent than Markell. She thought long and hard about her family and Caspian. She missed them already.

When Edmund got back he saw Caspian first thing "Demeterius said yes to the battle and there will be war." Caspian nodded and headed for his tent to start planning and Edmund stopped him "Wait! Caspian!"

Caspian turned around to face Edmund and he said "Susan said she loves you and she's alright." Caspian smiled at the message from Susan. As long as he knew she was okay he could breathe and start planning.

Lucy and Frederick were talking in her tent about random things. They were sitting on her bed with their shoulders touching. Lucy smiled without teeth and said "So the other day you said I was pretty?"

Frederick blushed "Yeah because you are Lucy." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They stared into each others eyes and smiled.

Lucy whispered because of their proximity she could feel his breath on her skin. "If it means the same…..I think you're handsome."

Frederick moved in closer to Lucy with his head tilted and kissed her. He put one of his hands on her cheek to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away they smiled at each other. They turned their heads to the exit of the tent they saw a very confused Caspian standing there with his mouth wide open.

* * *

**Well there you go. Did you like the ending?...They were going to kiss sometime. How about Markell's back-story? Tell me what you thought and leave a review. I'm trying to finish this story before my school starts again so I hope it doesn't feel too rushed.**


	24. Heading Out-24

**Hey! *Hears a gasp* "She's alive?"...Yea I know this was the longest update by far and you all can hate me. But this is also the longest chapter by far. I know it's a filler and stupid but at least it's to add on to the plot and it's something. Spelling and grammar sorry if it's horrible I wanted to get it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caspian coughed and still with a surprised look on his face said uncomfortably "I just was going to get my sword."

He went to his bed and got his sword which was underneath it. He gave them a look that said he couldn't believe what they just did. Then he walked out and Frederick said "I'm sorry if you didn't want to kiss me."

Lucy shook her head "I've been waiting for a long time." Frederick smiled and left the tent. Lucy laid down on her bed and touched her lips which were still tingling. She laughed to herself and then thought "What is Peter going to think?"

When Caspian got to lunch he saw Peter talking to a fawn. Peter out of the corner of his eyes saw Caspian and waved to him Caspian turned around and started to walk away from Peter.

Peter said to the fawn "I'll keep it into consideration…if you will excuse me." Peter ran up to Caspian and said "It seems as if you're avoiding me Caspian."

Caspian put his hand on the back of his head and rubbed it "No..no…why..why would you think that Peter?" Peter became serious and concerned "What? What is it? What's wrong? Is it Susan?"

Caspian shook his head "Edmund got back alright and Demeterius accepted and Susan and Markell are fine."

Peter laughed in relief "Good I thought something was wrong." Caspian mumbled under his breath "There's nothing wrong…something just happened with your sister."

Peter raised an eyebrow "Did you say something?" Caspian shook his head and pointed behind Peter "Oh look it's Lucy. Why don't you ask her how her day's been so far?" Caspian fast walked away from Peter.

Peter walked up to Lucy "Do you know what's up with Caspian?...He seems varied." Lucy nodded and tried to walk away from Peter.

Peter stopped her by grabbing her arm "Lu? What's up?" Lucy sighed and turned towards Peter "I.." She looked down and Peter became concerned "Lucy tell me."

Lucy looked up at him "Frederick kissed me and I kissed him back."

While Susan was laying on her side for a few minutes she heard someone come into the tent. The guard said "Lunch for the both of you will be with King Demeterius and Princess Autumn."

Susan sat up "Can you tell them another time?" The guard sighed angrily "The King said he wouldn't take no for an answer." Susan rolled her eyes "I didn't say no I said another time."

Markell chuckled "You're such a smart ass." Susan glared at him then turned her head back to the guard "Did he say anything about that answer?"

The guard stammered "N..no he didn't." Susan snickered "Well then I guess you can go back to your King without me and him." She gestured towards Markell.

The guard yelled "Get out of this tent now!" He pulled out his sword and Susan and Markell's smiles vanished. They got up and walked out of the tent. Susan stood behind Markell and walked behind him.

Markell whispered to her without looking at her "It's okay I won't let him touch you….don't be scared." Susan whispered back in a non-believable tone "Scared?...Why would I be scared?"

Markell rolled his eyes and the guard led them far back into the camp. Susan was looking at everything rapidly she ran into one of the biggest guards ever. He glared at her angrily and growled. Markell grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him.

She let out a sigh of relief and made sure she was behind Markell for the rest of the way. They got to a table and saw Autumn looking angry and Demeterius smiling. Susan clung onto Markell's arm and stayed behind him.

Then she thought to herself "I can't hide in fear forever….but right now I am." Markell looked behind him to see Susan's face. Her face was pale and she looked ill. Demeterius said "Ahh welcome now the whole family's here."

Susan and Markell were still frozen in their position. Demeterius gestured his hands forward "Come. Sit. Sit." Markell moved forward then Susan did. They sat next to each other across from Demeterius and Autumn. Susan sat across form Demeterius and Markell sat across from Autumn.

Demeterius said "Do you two know that I'm going to be fighting the mighty King Caspian?" Susan and Markell both shook their heads in unison pretending they didn't know a thing.

Demeterius continued "Well I will…and be prepared to see him fall." Susan's muscles tensed and her jaw clenched. She was about ready to clobber this man.

Markell put a hand around her arm noticing her position. She became less tense and her form became slouchy again.

Demeterius noticed Susan and asked "Is anything the matter?" Susan shook her head and looked at her knees. Demeterius asked angrily "Are you going to speak at all?"

Susan shook her head again still looking down. Demeterius smiled "Oh so you want to do other things than talk?"

She felt his foot on top of her own and her head snapped up "No see I'm talking." Demeterius took his foot off of her and started to eat his lunch.

It was quiet for a long time and Demeterius grew frustrated again "Well someone say something!"

Markell spoke up and his voice sounded strained "Where..." Demeterius looked over at Markell who cleared his throat "Where is the battle taking place?"  
Demeterius looked at Susan who was looking at her knees again. He said "Where the Queen fought her first time in Narnia."

Susan sighed and mumbled "Get your Narnian history right I actually didn't fight." Demeterius raised an eyebrow "Did you say something my Queen?"

Susan looked up from her knees and glared at him "I am not your Queen and I will never be your Queen."

Demeterius put up a hand to slap her across the face. In the same time Markell stood up. Demeterius restrained himself "I think your becoming a little loony my dear."

Susan stood up "The only one here acting loony is you….I'm not hungry I want to go back to the tent." Demeterius walked to Susan and stood inches from her face and growled "With and attitude like that I think you should."

Susan smiled "Gladly." She turned around to walk away but Demeterius grabbed her hip and pulled her into a kiss. Susan pulled away but she couldn't get out of his grip and he said "I could never stay mad at a beautiful face like that."

Markell walked over and pulled Susan out of his grip and put her behind him. Markell yelled "That is enough! Don't you dare touch her again."

Demeterius punched Markell in the jaw which made a popping noise and Markell fell to the ground. Demeterius bent his face down "You know your place boy and I would suggest you stay there."

Susan bent down next to Markell and touched is jaw to see it red and puffy. He flinched at the touch. She grabbed his elbow and pulled him back to his feet. Demeterius said to a guard "Send them back to their tent."

The guard nodded and Susan and Markell followed the guard. Markell kept touching where he was punched trying to get used to the pain. Susan nudged him "Stop touching it you're making it worse."

Markell rolled his eyes "I think I would know if I would be making it worse." When they got back into the tent Susan smiled crookedly "Thank you for standing up for me."

Markell chuckled "You see how well that worked out." Susan rolled her eyes "Just like a Pevensie…you crack a joke even in the worst of times."

Then Susan's face became concerned she saw a purple spot start to form on his jaw. She said wholeheartedly "But seriously thank you." Markell smiled a little "Well I promised your brother to keep you safe."

Susan nodded "Well can I tell you something?" Markell nodded his head unsure of what he was going to hear "Demeterius used to hit me like that and do painful things when we were alone….." She trailed off thinking back and it sent shivers up and down her spine.

Markell walked over to her to be closer "Is that whatever is on your stomach which you showed Autumn?" Susan nodded and sighed feeling painful memories flooding back.

Markell asked "I don't mean to pry but can I see?" Susan sighed "Okay." She lifted up her shirt the tiniest bit for him just to see the scar.

He gasped looking at the thick line across her stomach. He touched it and Susan immediately put her shirt down. Markell's face became frustrated "Why would he do such a thing?"

Susan sat down and shrugged her shoulders "I dunno I heard whenever he started fighting with his wife he became insane…that's when eventually he killed his wife."

Markell sat down next to her touching her shoulder with his. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Well I know for sure you are nothing like your father…if something doesn't go your way you don't go completely mad."

Peter yelled at the top of his lungs "What?" He turned the brightest shade of red. "You're only fourteen Lu!" Lucy didn't know what to do she's only seen Peter go off like this with Susan.

She thought about Susan and how she handled it. She put a hand on his shoulder "Peter…Peter I am old enough to understand. I'm somewhat older than I look. I did have those years growing up during the golden age."

Peter rolled his eyes "But you're fourteen now….I don't want you kissing him again." Lucy groaned "But Peter…." Peter cut her off "Nope I will not stand for it."

Lucy stormed off and mumbled "Susan makes it look so much easier." Then she thought about Susan and what could be happening to her right now. She froze in her place and thought of all the pain Susan must be going through right now.

Caspian was fighting Kale and no one could tell who was winning. Eventually Caspian made the sword come out of Kale's hand and he out his own up to his neck. Caspian smiled at his victory.

Kale chuckled "My first loss…this is different." Caspian smiled in a cocky way "Well maybe you shouldn't challenge me." He took his sword away from Kale's neck and helped him up.

Kale watched as Caspian put his sword back in his belt and when he was done he asked "Do you miss her?"

Caspian pulled his eyebrows together and sighed in sadness "Yes I do but I know everything will be okay. I have to be optimistic….because if I lose hope would have any?"

Kale nodded in grief and with his head down "I understand." Kale walked away and went to his tent.

Lucy felt someone put their hands on her shoulders. She turned around and noticed Frederick with a cute smile upon his face. Lucy still had the same bleak expression upon her face.

Frederick stood in front of her and had a questionable look on his face "Lucy what's wrong?" Lucy was having flashbacks of Demeterius kissing Susan and she shivered. Lucy tried to shake the memories away "I'm worried for Susan."

Frederick dropped his hands and sighed like he felt bad "Luce I know that you miss your sister and all but…." Lucy got angry with him "It's not that I just miss her…it's that Demeterius could be doing horrible awful things to her right now."

Frederick nodded unsure "What do you mean? I know that he seriously hurt her but I'm getting the feeling that's not it." Lucy felt a lump in her throat "He almost did something with her that's she's never done before."

Frederick's eyes popped wide in shock "What?" Lucy nodded "It's horrible." Frederick looked down in disgust "Is that what he was doing before?"

Lucy nodded with soft eyes and tears glistening behind them. Frederick hugged her and Lucy hugged him back. He squeezed her a little tighter than let go. He smiled "I have to go to training….Trumpkin's leading it."

Lucy nodded and bit her lip holding back tears. She ran into Edmund who was eavesdropping. He smiled at her "Does Lucy have a boyfriend?"

Lucy blushed "No..no I don't…well at least I don't think so." Edmund poked at her side "I'm telling Peter." She sighed "Go ahead I already kind of did,"

Edmund tilted his head "And what did he say?" Lucy said "Let's just say he didn't take me kissing Frederick easily….Susan makes it look easy."

Edmund chuckled "Of course she does she's….wait did you just say kiss?" Lucy blushed "Oops that didn't mean to slip out."

Edmund had his mouth wide open "You're younger than me and you had your first kiss before me?...I guess this is how Pete feels with Su." Lucy laughed.

Markell chuckled to himself while Susan sitting criss cross in front of him. She asked "What?" He shook his head "I just had a thought…if you were married to Demeterius and you would somewhat be my mom…I'm older than you."

Susan scrunched up her nose "Eww…that's weird." Markell laughed "I know that's really weird."

Susan looked at Markell closely and said "You know I used to think you had the same nose as Demeterius but his is abnormally large."

Markell laughed and then groaned in pain. He touched his jaw "You've got to stop making me laugh."

Susan's face became concerned and she touched his jaw which was now a dark purple. He flinched and closed his eyes at her touch. She put pressure around the purple ring. She asked "Does it hurt when I put pressure here?"

He opened his eyes "Not really it's actually kind of numb."

Susan nodded in concern. They were quite close from each other's faces. He looked at her eyes which were a sparkling light blue from her laughing before.

Markell smiled at her and she noticed "What?" He looked down "I've never had someone be this nice to me before."

Susan smiled "Well I am the gentle Queen…aren't I?" Markell chuckled "I guess so." They heard someone come through their tent and Susan turned around to see who it was.

Caspian was one of the most stressed human beings in Narnia at the moment. He got a letter in an arrow again from Archenland. It said that the war would be in two days. Caspian was sitting on a chair and rubbing his forehead thinking.

He just kept telling himself "If I do this Susan will be okay and I will be with her again." He kept wishing Susan would walk into his tent and calming him down telling him comforting words.

He knew that wouldn't happen so he just imagined it. He heard someone come in he rubbed his face and turned to face them. Peter came in and said "I was just checking if everything would be ready to go soon."  
Caspian nodded not looking at Peter. Peter nodded "I also came to check on you." He walked closer to Caspian.

Caspian pinched the bridge of his nose and said calmly "I would rather be left alone." Peter became frustrated "Fine be that way Caspian…I know if Susan were here you wouldn't want to be alone then."

Caspian sighed heavily "I'm sorry Peter…I'm just super stressed." Peter nodded looking at the exit of the tent and left. Caspian just kept sitting on the chair and started thinking of the war again.

Susan turned around and it was Demeterius with a smile of relief on his face. Susan's face became grim and sour. Markell didn't look any different than her own.

Demeterius sighed "Isn't this a sight for sore eyes." The both of them just kept their posture. He cleared his throat "I'm so excited…The war and duel between the telemarine King is in two days."  
Susan felt her muscles become tense she thought of Caspian. She missed him she wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine. She snapped out of thought when Demeterius spoke.

He said "Well I hope the both of you would join me for dinner tonight….and I will not have another incident like at lunch." He walked out and Markell sighed and his posture became relaxed. Susan on the other hand was still in the same position.

Markell nudged her "Are you okay?" Susan shook her head out of it and relaxed "Yes I'm fine."

She stood up and started pacing back and forth trying to make her breathing even again. Markell said "Calm down if that man tries anything…" "It's not dinner I'm worried about….it's the fight with Caspian."

Susan was thinking about how stupid she was making Caspian fight for her. She felt like if Caspian got hurt in any way it would be her fault. She kept mumbling to herself "Stupid…stupid…stupid."

Markell shook his head "You're not stupid. You know that King Caspian is one of the best swordfighters in all of Narnia."

Susan stopped pacing to look at him "But is Demeterius the best fighter in Archenland?" Markell looked down not sure what to say.

Susan groaned and started pacing again. Markell asked in an uncomfortable way "You love him don't you?" She stopped pacing and sat down "Yes I do…with all my heart." She smiled to herself at what she said.

He smiled "Well then you know him best….would he loose?"

Susan shook her head and pursed her lips. A guard came in and said in a gruff sounding voice "It's time to go." Both of them stood up and followed the guard to where they ate lunch.

Every single soldier in the army in Caspian's mind was pestering with so many questions his head felt like it was going to burst. Some asked Peter and Edmund but most of them asked Caspian.

Most of the questions were about where they were to be during the war. Some were about their armor and what they should wear. Caspian was annoyed at first by how many questions were being asked. He then became happy that his soldiers were actually preparing and becoming concerned.

When Caspian left his tent he noticed men running around in chaos. They were shouting at one another. They were tearing down tents some were cursing out loud. He wished that Lucy wasn't around to hear. He saw things being thrown about and horses coming and going.

Caspian was quite annoyed and became more stressed from what he saw going about. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. All of the soldiers stopped what they were doing to look at their king.

He yelled in a stern voice "Fantastic…Now that I have your attention would everyone please come to where sword training is so we can get things sorted out?" No one would question their king so they did as told. The ones who didn't hear his announcement just followed the crowd.

Caspian stood in front of his soldiers and said with a loud clear voice almost yelling "I want to make this mess turn into not as much as a mess. I know we're all somewhat scared and stressed for our move closer towards the battlefield. I just want everyone to listen to me." He breathed a deep breath to collect his thoughts and continued "I want all archers taking down the tents. I want every fawn and telemarine that is not an archer get supplies ready to move. I would also like for everyone else help wherever they can."

Everyone nodded almost in unison and started to disperse. Caspian yelled one last time "Oh!" Everyone turned towards his attention again "Please. No foul language. Think of Queen Lucy." Some of the men chuckled and some just groaned like it was hard to do.

Lucy was helping her brothers load a horse with food and rations for the men. She caught a few glances at Frederick who was helping a fawn and a minotaur take down a tent. She turned a little pink when she saw him notice her staring and he smiled at her.

Edmund noticed her staring and chuckled "Might wanna watch out for Lu, Pete. There may be another boy in the picture to steal a sister from you." Peter noticed Lucy as well for she didn't listen to Edmund.

Peter snapped his fingers near her face "Lu stop staring and help." She turned even more pink "Sure…of course."

Susan was utterly annoyed with Demeterius bickering on and on about himself. Not once did he ask anyone a question about themselves not even Autumn.

Finally he asked "Well Queen Susan.." She looked at him "I'm glad you will be fighting with us against Narnia. From what I've heard you're pretty good with a bow and arrow."

She felt as if tortured from the words coming from his mouth. He was basically telling her she was to fight against her family and Caspian. She said with a stern voice "If you win the battle against King Caspian."

He chuckled to himself "Where is this "if" coming from my dear? Do you doubt my winning?" She smirked at him "If you're fighting the High King of Narnia I'm one hundred percent sure you'll lose."

Demeterius's face lost his smile from Susan's first words. His face became angry and frustrated; it looked rather scary to Susan. He yelled "How dare you say that about your King!"

She looked around and most of the guards looked startled by his raise in voice. Markell grabbed Susan's wrist and had a look on his face that said "Stop."

She just continued to be on Demeterius's bad side "What do you mean? It was a compliment to my King….King Caspian."

Demeterius almost screamed with fury. His anger bubbled inside his chest like a raging fire. He pushed the whole table over which made Susan and Markell fall with the table on their ankles. The dishes and food was everywhere and the whine also spilled.

Soon Markell and Susan got up and Autumn and Demeterius were standing. Autumn was moved away from her father because he had a strange look in his eye. It was scary to Autumn. Markell put himself in front of Susan while Demeterius walked forward towards them.

He said in a low angry voice "Markell move out of my way." He stood his ground "No." Demeterius pushed him out of his way. Susan stood with her arms crossed.

He walked up to her inches away from her face. He said with all anger in his tone "How dare you say that. You are mine he gave you to me."

She rolled her eyes "Well I actually had the plan to get my sister out of here." His jaw clenched "Well obviously it was a stupid idea my Queen. You should leave the planning to the men."

She was furious "Why do you have to be so sexist all the time? I actually get a say in things in Narnia." He glared at her still inches from her face "Well this isn't Narnia anymore sweetheart. I don't know how that Telemarine King is running things, but it's wrong."

Susan was on the breaking point she slapped Demeterius across the face. It was red when he looked back at her. She almost yelled "Don't you dare talk about King Caspian like that. He's ten times a better king than you!"

Susan saw the rage in Demeterius's eyes the same time he broke her leg. She thought in her head "What have I done? No he was talking about Narnia and the person I love, who is also the king, in horrible ways. I am a Queen I should defend them."

Demeterius lunged at her knocking her to the ground. He was on top of her and he punched her in the cheek. She yelped in pain and then strong hands pulled Demeterius off of her. Markell threw Demeterius and stood in front of him in the way of Susan.

Demeterius gave him a curious look "What are you doing boy? Can't you learn something from your sister? She's standing out of the way."

Markell took a glance at Autumn who was just standing with her mouth in shock. Markell glared at her and turned his glare to Demeterius. Markell said with a stern voice "I want you to stop hurting my queen."

Demeterius chuckled "I'm not hurting her….I'm teaching her things she should know." Markell rolled his eyes "Because smacking her is teaching what exactly?" Demeterius growled "Know your place boy."

Susan got up off the ground "I think this dinner is over I would like to be taken back to my tent now." Markell turned to look at Susan with her hand on her cheek lightly. When she took it down he saw it red.

Demeterius said "Not without a kiss goodnight." She rolled her eyes "You're really going to kiss me after all that?" He chuckled "Your just too beautiful." She growled "You always say that…just let me sleep."

Demeterius's smile faded "Take Queen Susan and Markell to their tent." He snapped his fingers and of course a guard came running. The guard bowed and said in respect "Yes your majesty."

The guard grabbed Susan's wrist and with the other hand grabbed Markell's wrist and pulled them away. When they got to the tent the guard released them. Both Susan and Markell stormed into their tent with rage.

Susan said between her clenched teeth "I can't wait until Caspian shows him a lesson with his sword." Markell put his hands on Susan's shoulders "Where did that come from gentle queen?"

Susan sighed as if defeated and turned to look at him "I have no respect for that man. Talking about Caspian like that. Talking about women like that. Talking about Narnia like that….I just can't take it!"

She pushed Markell's hands off of her shoulders and walked to the other corner of the tent. She curled herself into a ball and started rocking back and forth.

When everything was ready to be moved Caspian felt excited, nervous, and stressed. He got his trusty horse and led the soldiers with Peter and Edmund at either side of him. Lucy and Frederick were on two horses behind them.

Edmund was holding on to Susan's bow and felt privileged to do so. Her arrows were on his back as well. He remembered what Susan said the day he saw her at camp. She said everything was fine and that she loved him and their family and Caspian. He saw something in her eyes that said everything wasn't fine though. It was like she wished he would stay longer. He regretted leaving.

Peter noticed Edmund staring off somewhere like he was thinking hard. Peter asked with a cautious look on his face "Ed?" Edmund broke out of his gaze to look at Peter "What's wrong?"

Edmund shrugged his shoulders "I guess I'm a little shaken about this war and everything." Peter chuckled "Shaken about war? Okay who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Edmund rolled his eyes "I guess I feel bad for just seeing Susan at that camp and I could've helped her….but..but I didn't."

Peter's smiled turned into a grim look "Ed…Susan will be with us soon. I have a feeling if you did do something though…all hell would break lose."

Edmund nodded his head slightly "Hey Caspian?" Caspian listened to the whole conversation but didn't intervene. He turned his head towards Edmund. "When are we going to be there? It's almost sundown."

Caspian squinted his eyes into the horizon "I guess your right about sundown….but we're almost there."

When they got there it was sunset and Caspian smiled to himself. He knew that Susan would be talking about how beautiful the sky would be. But of course Caspian thought to himself that Susan would make the sunset even more beautiful.

Lucy was unpacking a horse and noticed how close but how far away the battle would be from where she was unpacking. She could feel it was going to be a bloody battle. She felt thankful for her cordial.

She heard Frederick talking to some minotaur and she smiled to herself. She saw Peter notice her smile and he shook his head. Lucy sighed to herself in anger.

When the tents were all set up the men didn't even bother setting up a fire. They knew everyone needed their rest for the battle to come tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay so school started for me and I'm going to be busy. So don't expect a whole lot of updates but don't worry if it's a while. No matter what I will finish the story. I have decided I will make a sequel. I love you all and keep reviewing...and following...and favoriting...! :)**


	25. The Fight-25

**Well this is Demeterius and Caspian's big fight! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Susan woke up in the far right hand corner of the tent. She smelled the dew on the grass and heard lots of snoring. She must've waken up early to have most of the camp asleep. She saw Markell laying on the other side of the tent curled up in a ball breathing heavily and shivering.

It was a chilly morning but she could feel it was going to be a hot day. She got up and peeked outside the tent and noticed a few guards walking about and the dew from the grass evaporating causing a fog.

She heard footsteps coming towards the tent and laid down, closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard the person open the flaps of the tent and walk towards Markell. She heard Markell breathe on last deep breath and ask hoarsely "What do you want?"

She heard that voice from anywhere answer "Well I just wanted you to help me pick out my garments to destroy Caspian. My beloved is asleep so you were the second person I thought of."

Markell rolled his eyes "Why wake me up and not her?" Demeterius went towards Susan and stroked her cheek. Susan did everything in her power to stay put. He sighed "Because she is a beautiful sleeper."

Markell sat up "Please get away from her." Demeterius rolled his eyes ""Do you think I'd look best in my green or blue?" Markell didn't answer he just glared. Demeterius sighed "Fine I'll go ask your sister."

Demeterius walked out of the tent with his jaw clenched and his hands balled up into fists. Markell sighed of relief "You can stop faking now."

Susan opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. "How did you know?" Markell smirked "When he touched you I saw your face pinch up and your muscles clench. It really wasn't that difficult to figure out."

Susan snorted "Well great job Sherlock." Markell raised an eyebrow "Sherlock?...I don't understand." She chuckled "It's a London thing."

His eyebrow went higher "London?" Susan smiled "It's where I come from."

Markell nodded still confused and uncertain. Susan's smile faded "Maybe I'll tell you when I'm less stressed."

Markell gave her a reassuring smile "Everything will be fine Susan."

Caspian slept but barely he had weird feelings in his stomach. He woke Edmund up by accident who told him "It's only butterflies."  
Caspian didn't understand. What are butterflies doing in his stomach? He was thinking "What if I lost and Susan is in the hands of that monster? No! I will win for my country and my love."

By dawn all of the Narnian army was awake and getting ready. There were mixed emotions. Some were excited and could feel the adrenaline pumping; and some were stressed and thinking today could be their last breath.

Peter, Lucy, and Edmund were helping one another get ready in their tent. Peter was tying the ties in the back of Lucy's dress because Susan would normally do it. Peter was having difficulty with his big fingers but figured it out.

Lucy had tears in the back of her eyes. She knew that there was a possibility she wouldn't see her brothers, Caspian, or Susan ever again. Then she thought she could possibly never see Frederick ever again either.

Peter turned Lucy around when he was done and gave her a sad smile. His eyebrows knitted together "Lucy what's wrong?"

She hated how Peter always knew when something was wrong. She shook her head knowing if she spoke her voice might have cracked and tears could run down her face. Lucy started to walk away and Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

One tear feel from her eye and she lost it "Oh Peter!" She pulled him into a big hug and cried. He wrapped his arms around her as well and kept hushing her and rubbed his hand through her hair.

Lucy wailed "Please be careful Peter and watch out of Ed and Susan. I love all of you. You might not make it and my mind hasn't fully understood that until now."

Peter nodded "It will all be okay Lu." Edmund walked into the tent and stopped at what he saw. "If I came at a wrong time I could leave."

Lucy broke out of Peter's hug and pulled Edmund into a hug. Edmund at first didn't know what to do, then wrapped his arms around his baby sister. She said "Be careful Ed."

Edmund half smiled "Of course I will. Aren't always?" Lucy pulled out of the hug and wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out of the tent.

Peter smiled and put a hand on Edmund's shoulder "I remember when she was in diapers and now she's worried about us." Edmund smiled "We have to do this for our sisters." Peter nodded in approval "For our sisters."

Lucy was headed for the healing tent to grab her cordial but ran into none other than Frederick. He saw her eyes red and followed her "Want to talk about it?"

Lucy stopped her movement and turned to face him "Want to talk about what?" Frederick shook his head "You're not fooling anyone Lucy. You were crying."  
Lucy tried to laugh it off but not getting any emotion from Frederick she caved "I'm just scared. What if one of my family members die or someone I care about?"

Frederick pursed his lips "I thought you were the one who had hope?" Lucy made a small smile "I should have some hope."

Frederick put his thumb under her chin to look into his eyes "Never worry Lucy always have hope. I'll see you after this whole thing for supper."

She smiled as she felt his warm thumb under her chin. He smiled and walked away but before he could Lucy gave him a big hug. He hugged her back as forcefully and when they broke the hug they smiled at one another.

Susan and Markell were fed without breakfast neither of them cared. Susan was too stressed and wished she would be able to give her family her traditional hug before war. Markell was worried for his true King.

Susan and Markell both were to be dressed into dirty ragged clothes. Susan was wearing a white plain dress which in older times would be considered underwear. It would be the kind women would wear underneath nice dresses. It was dirty and torn at the bottom.

She felt disgusting and exposed at the same time. Markell had to be dressed in dirty light pants and a dirty light brown shirt. When they were both dressed Demeterius came into the tent and smiled maniacally.

He asked "Do you like your change of clothes? I especially love yours Queen Susan." Susan shuddered at the thought of what was playing in his head.

Markell rolled his eyes "What's with the clothes Demeterius?" Demeterius growled glaring at Markell "That's King Demeterius or father."

When Markell didn't move or say anything Demeterius said "Well since you asked King Caspian will see we haven't treated the both of you nicely. Since apparently he is infatuated with Queen Susan he will be angry and at his most vulnerable."

Susan pushed eyebrows together "I still don't understand? Why make him mad?" Demeterius moved closer to Susan "Because he will be worried as well. Worried if he doesn't win the both of you and his country will live in misery. His mind will be occupied while he should be focused on battle."

Susan stood up angrily "King Caspian is a great warrior he's smarter than that he will win." Demeterius chuckled "You would love to think that wouldn't you Queen Susan? But I know seeing a beautiful woman like you being exposed like you are right now…. I would be distracted too."

Susan took a step back turning red because she was very exposed. She was standing in front of the man who did awful things to her. King Demeterius touched his hand to her face "Don't worry my love I will win and nothing will keep us apart."  
Susan pursed her lips "You would love to think that wouldn't you King Demeterius?" He smacked her across the face making her fall to the ground "Know your place! You're a woman."

Markell ran to Susan's side and she waved him away "I'm fine." Demeterius stomped out of the tent. Markell rolled his eyes "You being smart will bite you in the butt someday."

Susan touched the cheek he hit "Is there a mark? Please say there's no mark." Markell bit his lip "If I said there was no mark I would be lying."

Susan exhaled a worried breath "Demeterius is right Caspian is always worried about me. He'll probably be worried about me during the entire fight. This mark on my face doesn't help now. I might actually be the reason for Caspian's fall."

Caspian and his infantry were riding to the battle sight. Peter, Edmund, and Caspian led the army. Peter felt adrenaline course through is veins. He also felt scared for his siblings and Caspian. But he knew he couldn't let his fears get the best of him.

Caspian was still having the butterflies in his stomach and still didn't understand the idiom. He had his sword on his side and without conscience had his hand on the handle. He looked at both Peter and Edmund, who were both fixated on the road in front of them.

Peter was thinking about Lucy and she was to stay at the healing tent by herself. She would probably have to see horrible injuries. He thought about all the hurt and pain she must go through looking at all the injured soldiers. He shook his head and focused on the path in front of him.

To Edmund the memories flooded back to him with the White Witch. The battle they had, the laurels from soldiers, and the pain many soldiers went through. He shuddered at the memory when the witch stabbed him. He then remembered when his family rescued him. When he woke up from an almost death experience and seeing his family he knew; he knew that they were a family and they would do anything for each other.

When they got close enough to the battle field Caspian, Peter, and Edmund made their horses come to a halt. Caspian yelled "This is a day that will go down in History! If you fall today you fall for your country! Your children, wives, and or family will always speak highly after you! This is the day Archenland will be intimidated by the words war and Narnia together!"

All of the men cheered for their King has made them feel better. Most of them were worried but now they knew what they were fighting for. They were fighting for Narnia's freedom and their King. The Telemarine King no one believed in. They all believed in him that day.

Demeterius and two guards came into Susan and Markell's tent. Demeterius said in a serious manner "Time to go." Susan's stomach did flips, not of joy, but of nervousness. She had butterflies and wanted them to go away.

Markell noticed the sudden change in her facial expression and mouthed "It will be okay." Susan took note of his gesture but knew it was a lie. On a day like thing nothing would be okay.

Demeterius had the guards bind Susan and Markell's hands with rope. After that the guards gagged them with cloth. Before they gagged Susan Demeterius pressed his lips to her. When he pulled away he whispered "We will be together again."

Before Susan could retort the guard gagged her. She felt as if she was going to throw up from the revolting cloth. She found it ironic that she somewhat gagged in the gag. She looked at Markell one last time, whose face was of worry.

She felt a tear stream down her face but couldn't wipe it away. She felt embarrassed for showing her emotions. The only people she cried in front of, not intentionally, were her family and Caspian now to add to her list, Markell.

When they started walking they followed Demeterius on horseback and a few other horses. Two of the guards in front of them had rope in their hands. One guard pulling on Susan's hands, the other pulling on Markell's hands.

Susan fell once but couldn't get up. She laid in pain for a little before a soldier behind her picked her up. She turned to face him with the most thankful look in her eyes as she possibly could because she couldn't talk.

The Narnian side was all set up for battle and ready to go. The archers were set up where they were during the first battle. The men on the ground had swords, shields, and spears. There were some other weapons that weren't as common as well, as you could imagine.

The soldiers stood strong on their two or four legs. Peter looked at Caspian and then Edmund as the opposing side approached. Most men spat in disgust as they came. Caspian, Peter, and Edmund rode forward.

Demeterius and his guards rode forward with them along with Autumn. Susan and Markell could not be seen yet because of the horses in front of them. They couldn't see anything as well.

Demeterius and his guards and Peter, Edmund, and Caspian all rode to the middle of the battlefield. Demeterius got off of his horse when he close enough and so did the three Kings of Narnia.

Demeterius looked grim with vile and hatred. "Well this is it King Caspian. You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

Caspian shook his head "I want to see them first." Susan's heart stopped beating at the familiar voice. She tried to say behind her gag "Caspian! I'm here everything's fine. I love you." But all that came out was the hum of her voice.

Demeterius laughed manically "Is this what you want?" He walked behind the horses and pulled Susan by the hair. She flinched in pain as he threw her to the ground at Caspian, Peter, and Edmund's feet.

Peter bent down to pick Susan up but Demeterius yelled in protest "Oh you naughty King. She's not your property until your King Caspian defeats me."

Demeterius picked Susan up by her hair so her face could be in full view of her brothers and Caspian. She looked at their face mixed with rage and grief. She tried to say something anything but nothing came out.

Demeterius chuckled and said only that the Kings and Susan could hear "Besides I've had my fun with her. And she liked it." She saw all three Kings stiffen and looked like they were about to punch something.

He smiled at their reaction "Isn't that right sweetheart?" He forced her to shake her head up and down. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see her brothers and Caspian's reaction. When she opened them Caspian asked "Where's Markell? I said I want to see them. Them as in plural."  
Demeterius nodded bring my son out. They dragged Markell out who was ashamed of himself to be the son of Demeterius. Caspian saw this in his eyes and felt bad. Caspian sighed "Well let's do this."

Demeterius chuckled "Finally." Susan's eyes were wide with shock she tried to scream on the top her lungs "Caspian! I love you!" But all that was heard was verbiage.

Caspian and Demeterius were in the middle of the battlefield with their foes on the opposite end. Caspian stated "Either death or surrender. When that happens….the war continues."

Demeterius nodded with a half-smile "I always remember the rules and I'm a man of his word."

Caspian nodded. They backed up from one another and Demeterius let out a battle cry. It had begun.

Caspian jolted back as Demeterius went forward with his sword in front of him. He grunted for he had missed. Caspian went for Demeterius's back when it was turned and was blocked by Demeterius's sword.

Demeterius went for the slicing of Caspian's head off but Caspian ducked back. The sword went straight over his head. Demeterius said "You know that every time I made love with your gentle Queen…she wasn't that gentle."

Caspian was distracted from his words and Demeterius made a small cut on Caspian's arm. Caspian let out a groan and Susan gasped. Caspian went for Demeterius's leg and was blocked.

About twenty minutes later the fight was still going on. Both men had sweat about everywhere. It turned out to be a beautiful hot day. Caspian was getting dangerously tired, him getting just the slightest bit tired could potentially cause an imminent death.

Demeterius got Caspian's sword to fly out of his hand. When it did Caspian ran away from Demeterius's charge. Caspian found a rock laying in the grass and picked it up. When Demeterius ran at him again, Caspian threw the rock at him as hard as he could and it hit him in the face.

Demeterius fell to the ground dazed and Caspian found his sword and stabbed it into Demeterius's chest. Well where his chest should have been until he rolled over. Caspian growled he didn't want to fight him anymore.

Caspian let Demeterius charge at him this time but kicked him in the gut making him fly backward. Caspian ran forward and put his feet on Demeterius's wrists and held his sword to his neck.

Caspian smiled "Do surrender Demeterius? I will kill you right here right now if you don't."

Caspian pushed harder on the blade "Last chance." Demeterius yelled "I surrender!" The Narnian side cheered for their King. Susan laughed from behind her gag and tried to cheer in happiness.

Caspian got off of Demeterius and started to walk towards Edmund and Peter. Demeterius got up and ran to Susan. He put his sword to her neck. Caspian turned around and noticed in shock and horror.

Demeterius smiled "Ahh. Weren't expecting this were you Caspian? You see you won so now she's your possession. I can kill your things. It might be heartbreaking for you. But that's the fun part….watching King Caspian…the great King Caspian X fall from the death of a Queen."

Susan looked at Caspian who was in horror and shock but she remembered something. She kneed Demeterius in the groin and ran towards Caspian. Markell ran forward as well while the Archenland King was in pain.

Caspian pulled Susan's gag out of her mouth and cut the rope on her hands. She breathed heavily like she couldn't believe it was Caspian; her Caspian. She touched his face and smiled. He smiled into her touch as well.

Susan almost squeezed the life out of Caspian then. When they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes, blue clashing with brown. Susan ran to her two brothers and hugged them as well. She made the two fall down from her embrace.

They laughed and Caspian noticed as they were reuniting Demeterius picked up a small sword from his guards. He threw it at Susan aiming it at Susan.

Caspian yelled "No! Susan!" But just in time Markell jumped in front of her. Susan turned around to see the horror that just happened in front of her. Demeterius and his guards started to ride back to their army.

Susan ran to Markell removing his gag and cutting his rope. The wound was in his stomach and deeply put in his abdomen. Susan touched his face "Markell…."

Markell stopped her sentence by putting his hand to her lips. "Susan my job was to protect you from him and I think I earn a gold star or something for that."

Susan laughed with tears streaming down her face and he did too and groaned in pain. "I think you do to hotshot." He smiled "You want to know a secret Susan?" She didn't know how to answer so she bent down with her ear on his lips.

He whispered "I think I love you Susan Pevensie, Gentle Queen of Narnia." Susan pulled her head away "Markell I want you to know that….I've never felt so honored in my life."

He chuckled "I know you love King Caspian but a dying man's last wish…." Susan felt more tears falling down "Don't say that you're going to live." He flinched in pain "Be realistic Susan….One last thing I want is to have my first kiss with the first woman I love."

Susan looked at Caspian, who wasn't standing too far away, he knew what was going on and he nodded his head. She looked at Markell, who was hiding his pain and she lowered her lips near his.

She whispered "Only for you Markell the best soldier of Narnia." She kissed him slightly and he kissed her back. There was love and passion from Markell and from Susan was pain and grief. When she pulled away he smiled and then groaned in pain. A Narnian came to carry Markell to the healing tent.

Susan grabbed his hand when he was being picked up. She let go as the Narnian started to walk away "Oh Susan?" Susan looked up in confusion "Kill that bastard." She smiled in sadness and tears spilled down her face.

Caspian came up from behind her "Do you love him?" Susan shook her head "Only as a very good friend. I feel terrible though." Caspian nodded "I know this is a bad time…but you need to be with the archers. The real war is starting soon."

Susan nodded stood up straighter and wiped the tears from her eyes "As I promised I will lead the archers."

Edmund gave Susan her bow and arrows and she said as hard as tried without her voice cracking "Thank you Ed." She ruffled his hair and walked past Peter.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she shook it off. "I'm okay Peter I really am." Peter knew she was lying but let it go.

Susan rode on the back of Caspian's horse as the monarchs of Narnia rode back to their army. Susan ran up to the top of the cliffs where the archers were standing ready for her orders.

She looked down at Trumpkin "Whenever you give the word your majesty." Susan nodded "Did you see everything?"

Trumpkin nodded as he let out a sigh. Susan cleared her throat "If you're not going to ask I'll be honest with you. I'm not doing okay." Trumpkin said sarcastically "Well that would be a first."

Susan smiled for a millisecond and it faded into seriousness. She saw the enemy advancing forward with Demeterius leading staring right at her. She screamed as loud as she could "Fire!"

That's when it all began.

* * *

**Oops didn't finish the war yet. Don't hate me! I want to let you know I do work on this when I have time...which sadly I barely have anymore. I'm in all honors classes so you know how much work you get in those. Now about that ending? Don't hate me with Markell. I have to say I myself teared up while writing. Please leave a review! :) Ps- I love reviews and favorites...and follows!**


	26. The War-26

**A fast update because I'm just cool like that. Please enjoy the war that causes lots of death...wow that sounded horrible. Aw well...please don't hate me at the ending.**

* * *

The archers took aim at the field below and men fell to their death. Susan watched as each of her arrows hit a soldier. She kept an eye on Caspian, Peter, and Edmund while she was firing. She wanted to know that they were safe. Since she was watching them she had no idea where Demeterius was.

Back in the healing tent Markell was brought to Lucy. Lucy was in shock of all the blood on his shirt where the blade pierced his skin. She tried to cover her gasp with a cough. Markell was dripping with sweat "Is it that bad?... I haven't noticed."

Lucy scolded him "This is no time for jokes. Tell me exactly what happened." Markell let out a groan of pain. Lucy flinched "It's okay…now tell me."

He gave her a look of pain and anguish "Demeterius stabbed me….and I'm afraid he's after your sister."

Caspian was taking one man after another from the Archenland side. Most of the men that tried to take on Caspian let out a war call; only to fall a few seconds of facing the King of Narnia.

He kept an eye on his fellow Kings who were fighting not too far away from him. He had Susan in the back of his mind. He knew if he worried about her too much it could kill him. Another man came at Caspian and was an actual challenge.

The man knocked Caspian on the ground and kicked his arm wound. Caspian groaned in pain as the soldier came at him with a sword over his head about to come down on Caspian. Before the soldier could make the sword come down, he was shot with an arrow.

Caspian knew that kind of arrow from anywhere, it was Susan's. He smiled a little and got back up as fast as he could. He needed to have better game, he was tired from his long fight from before though.

Peter was head-butted in the head and the soldier was wearing a helmet. It left a gash in Peter's head. The blood trickled down his face as he took out the soldier.

Edmund, who was fighting next to his brother, asked "You alright mate?" Peter chuckled "Never better, battle scars are attractive nowadays."

Edmund chuckled "It's all the rave to get the girls." Peter took down another soldier "Exactly."

Edmund was counting in the back of his head how many soldiers he took down. He always made sure that Peter was next to him alright. He knew he had to have faith in his brother, but if something happened to him he would never forgive himself.

A little ways into the battle Susan lost sight of her brothers, Caspian, and even worse Demeterius. She was taking man after man down. Luckily, the soldiers didn't make it up to where the archers were yet.

She looked into the hot horizon, for she saw something heading from the opposing side. There were catapults coming from the Archenland side and more soldiers. Narnia was defiantly outnumbered.

Lucy looked at Markell in confusion "What do you mean Demeterius is after Susan?" He groaned in pain "Look… I know my Father. He doesn't want Caspian to live happily ever after. He's going after the one thing he loves."

Lucy put a hand over her mouth "Okay you're turning as pale as snow. I'll give you some of my cordial." Markell grabbed her elbow "Queen Lucy…. I'm ready to die. Please save that stuff for people who will need it and of use to your Kingdom.

Lucy shook her head "No Markell you saved my sister. You will live." Markell tightened his grip "Please." Suddenly, his grip started to weaken and Lucy had a look of sadness in her eyes. He started to get weaker and felt death tugging on his eyelids.

The catapults were releasing huge numbers of boulders, but luckily not very fast. One boulder would take out many Narnians in one blow. Susan was getting aggravated, stressed, and tired.

The soldiers from the opposing were making their way up the hill towards Susan and the archers. She was firing arrow after arrow as fast as she could. Finally Archenland made it up the hills.

Peter saw the soldiers on the hills and his mind suddenly fell on Susan. He looked directly at Caspian, who was looking the same direction. They both nodded at each other and started making their way up the hill.

Edmund looked up from his kill and noticed his brother and Caspian were out of sight. He started to worry but knew that they could handle a war. A guard came at him at full force and Edmund blocked it.

This guard seemed different to Edmund, he was a challenge. The guard went for Edmund's head but Edmund ducked. Edmund went back at a swipe under the legs. The guard jumped over and then Edmund sliced him in the stomach. When the guard fell to the ground it knocked his helmet off.

Edmund looked at his opponent and noticed it was no man but a girl. It was Autumn.

Susan watched as the men came up and took out tons of archers. She felt a lump in her throat, she trained these soldiers. A man came at her a punched her across the face.

She fell to the ground. The soldier smiled and said "Well isn't it the whore Queen. Well you are in your under garments."

Susan growled and pulled out a sword given to her. She stabbed at the guard in the heart, who fell to the ground dead and unmoving. She spit through her teeth to him "I think you were mistaken. I am no whore. I am a warrior."

More and more soldiers came up the hill Susan yelled with rage. She took out one man without thought. Then she saw it a boulder about ten times her size heading her way.

She started running the opposite direction but tripped in the process. She tumbled down the hill as the boulder hit where she would have been. She hit her head off a rock which made her tumbling come to a stop.

She felt dizzy and the world around her was a blur. She felt the back of her head which was sticky and wet. When she put her hand in front of her face there was crimson red. She brushed it on the side of her dress.

She got up to fend for herself because a man was coming at her. She pulled out her sword but it was too late. Another man already killed the man coming towards her. When the Archenland soldier fell to the ground Caspian was behind him.

Peter ran to Susan's side as Caspian defeated guards that came their way. Peter asked with worry and strain in his voice "What happened?"

Susan breathed out "Catapults Pete. I fell and hit my head." Peter touched the back of her head and felt woozy from the blood. He shook his head "Caspian and I will fight men off for you for about a few minutes. Let your head recover…when you're not dizzy anymore start fighting again."

Susan nodded Peter kissed her forehead "Hang in there." He got up and started fighting at Caspian's side.

Edmund bent down as another boulder flew through the air heading towards the hill. "Autumn?" He asked. She coughed up blood "Tell Caspian that I did love him." Edmund nodded and Autumn took her last breaths.

Edmund got up and started fighting again he had the same movements playing throughout his head Stab. Cut. Jab. Dodge. Duck. Slice.

Edmund saw Narnian after Narnian falling dead. He watched as some screamed in pain and agony. Some yelled to be put out of their misery. Edmund hated when wars were like this, when Narnia was greatly outnumbered.

He helped a Narnian in trouble, who was losing a battle from being tired. Edmund killed the soldier on the fawn. Edmund tried to look for Peter or Caspian but couldn't find them at all.

Susan got up not dizzy anymore but felt top heavy. She stood in between Peter and Caspian and fought alongside them. She had her bow out most of the time. She shot men and if she couldn't get her arrows out fast enough she who knock the Archenland soldiers with her bow.

When she knocked them over it would get her enough time to shot them or Peter or Caspian would kill them with their sword. This would make her angry because she didn't want them killing someone for her.

She turned and noticed the opposing side was weakening but the Narnians were going down more drastically.

She said with a crack in her voice from hydration "If only it were a chiller day." Caspian heard her and let out a strained chuckle.

Susan then remembered "Where's Edmund?" Peter looked around and remembered he left Edmund all by himself without saying anything "He's still on the battlefield." Peter half yelled half croaked.

Susan let out a worried strained sigh "I'm going down to help him." Both men gave her a worried look she continued "I want the tow of you to stay up here and help the archers through whatever they need. You two right now are the best with a sword up here."

They both nodded as a guard came from behind the two of them and Susan shot straight in the heart before either of them turned around. Caspian said with worry and strain "Be careful."

Susan nodded her head and started running down to the battlefield.

Lucy was in the healing tent with many Narnians. Men with horrible wounds Lucy gave her healing cordial to. When they were recovered from the cordial they picked up their weapons and started running back to battle.

Lucy felt tears prick the back of her eyes as most men were terribly injured. She worried about her family and how they were doing.

Frederick was shooting constantly and focused on what Susan would say during his training. He kept his feet shoulder-width apart. He breathed in and out to focus. Most times he would hit the soldiers straight on.

He was fighting near Trumpkin and tried to stay near Susan. Sometime when Frederick was fighting, Susan left his sight. He saw a boulder heading towards an area where some of the archers were.

He was worried about how many soldiers were taken out by one soldier. Some men were taken off the field and some came back from healing and fought. Frederick was worried about Lucy and all the terrible things she would have to see.

Caspian wanted to follow Susan no matter how great of a warrior she was. He didn't want to lose her again. The first time was his decision, this time he could protect her. Once Susan wasn't focused on him or Peter he started to follow her.

When he started to go Peter put a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a grave look "Caspian, let her go on her own. She's right…the archers need our swordsmanship up here."

Caspian nodded his head still in the direction of where Susan ran. He knew Susan and Peter were right they both fought more wars than him. He fought beside Peter with Susan in his mind.

Susan made it down on the battlefield and kept yelling "Ed! Edmund!" She was fighting while yelling hopefully to get an answer. She wanted just a "yes, or Susan," She got halfway through the battlefield.

She yelled "Ed!" one last time and she heard "Susan!" She followed where the sound came from and found Edmund. He was fighting off two soldiers at once. He was getting tired and she could tell.

She pulled out her bow and shot an arrow at one of the soldiers. He fell to the ground as Edmund killed the other. He turned to look at Susan. He smiled a little "Took you long enough."

Susan rolled her eyes "A small thank you would suffice." A guard came from behind Susan and she turned and shot him in the heart. Edmund shook his head "No one messes with the Queen of Narnia."

She chuckled a little "You've got that right little brother." Susan and Edmund fought alongside each other.

About five minutes of Susan and Edmund fighting he asked "Do you know where Caspian and Peter are?" Susan nodded her head as she took down another man with her arrow.

Her voice cracked when she answered "Up on the hill helping the archers." Edmund nodded even though Susan wasn't looking at him.

Susan looked at Edmund and a guard came from behind him Susan yelled "Ed watch out!" She couldn't help him because a soldier came full force at her. Edmund turned around and the soldier made a cut at his leg.

Edmund yelped in pain and stabbed him in the gut. Edmund looked down at his injury and noticed the cut was deeper than he thought. Susan ran to his leg after she killed the guard "Edmund! Are you okay?"

Edmund nodded "It's just a little scratch Susan. I would turn around and kill the soldier behind you…if I were you." Susan cocked her head around and shot an arrow at the soldier.

It hit him in the shoulder and he yelled in pain. He ran towards Susan, who was already standing. He came so hard at her she fell to the ground. He had his sword in his hand heading in Susan's throat.

She had her one hand on his trying to push his hand away. She squealed as her muscles started to give. The man was stronger than her. Edmund took his sword and stabbed the soldier on Susan in his back.

The soldier died and plopped on top of Susan. Susan pushed him off of her and sweat trickled down her face. She breathed in a deep breath "Took you long enough." Edmund chuckled to himself.

Susan got up and started firing arrows again. She kept an eye on Edmund to make sure he was okay. Edmund did the same thing with Susan.

Caspian and Peter were doing the same watching out for one another. If one was in trouble they would help. Peter was fighting and getting tired and worried.

He was worried because of the many other Archenland soldiers and the lessening amount of Narnian soldiers. Peter licked his dry lips and wished he could drink water. The dehydration was horrible for Peter.

He was breathing heavily and tiring. All he knew was he had to find Demeterius and kill him. If he did then the Archenland army might actually stand down and retreat.

He looked at Caspian who was fighting three soldiers and took them all down. Peter said "We need to find Demeterius." Caspian pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. Peter continued "Our army is getting tired. If we find Demeterius and kill him, his army might surrender."

Caspian nodded and liked Peter's idea. He knew that could work and him killing the man that hurt the woman he loves sounded good to his ears. Caspian said "I'm going down to the battlefield. If I find Demeterius, I will kill him."

Peter said "I'm coming with you. More soldiers are on the battlefield now." Caspian nodded "Let's go…Demeterius won't know what's coming for him."

They headed down the hill together to get to the battlefield.

Frederick finally saw two familiar faces, Peter and Caspian. He saw them start running down the hill and thought to follow them. Trumpkin stopped him "Where are you going boy?"

Frederick pushed him off "To follow my Kings." Trumpkin nodded and shot an enemy headed towards them.

Susan and Edmund were fending for themselves until she saw him. She saw Demeterius. She ran towards him yelling. He fell to the ground and Susan pulled an arrow from her back. She took the arrow and went for the throat.

Demeterius kicked her off of him and was on top of her. Her arrow flew out of her hand in the process. He put his hands around her neck and started choking her. She wrapped her own hands around his wrist trying to push or pull them off. She also focused on her breathing which wasn't working.

Edmund came and tackled Demeterius off of her. She coughed and desperately got in as much air as her lungs let her. Edmund and Demeterius got into a fist fight. Edmund dodging and blowing punches as did Demeterius.

Susan got an arrow and put it in her bowstring and drew back. She shot the arrow right for Demeterius's heart. In the process, a soldier from the Archenland side jumped in the way on purpose.

Susan grunted in frustration. Demeterius punched Edmund in the face, knocking him unconscious. Susan's eyes widened as her brother fell to the ground. She pulled out another arrow as Demeterius ran for her.

She shot it but just in time Demeterius dodged it, letting it fly right past his ear. He jumped on her and she fell to the ground. He went for her throat again. This time Susan reached for something lying in the grass. She picked up a small sword and swiped it across his eye.

Demeterius put his hand to his eye and Susan kicked him off of her. When he got off her Caspian and Peter made their way down. Demeterius saw as Caspian yelled and ran towards him.

Demeterius pulled out his sword and started fighting Caspian. Peter ran over to Susan, who was still lying on the ground.

Susan shook her head and pointed to Edmund. She could barely talk from being strangled twice. Peter saw what she was pointed at and ran toward Edmund. He patted Edmund's face and said "Wake up Ed."

Edmund's eyes fluttered open and asked "Where's the bastard?" Peter made a gesture with his head towards Caspian and Demeterius's fight.

Edmund got up and said "Fight of the soldiers trying to get in Caspian's way." Peter nodded and pulled Edmund up. Susan got up and started shooting soldiers as well.

Caspian and Demeterius both lost their swords and started in a fist fight as well. Demeterius knocked Caspian to the ground and Caspian found a left over piece of rock from a boulder. He threw it at Demeterius's head and he fell to the ground.

Caspian found his sword and started heading towards Demeterius. Demeterius swiped his legs underneath Caspian, making him fall. Caspian grunted as he fell to the ground.

Demeterius grabbed Caspian's sword and put it to his throat. He chuckled darkly "You thought you were going to win Caspian. You thought that you were going to be the hero."

Caspian struggled underneath his grasp and grunted. Demeterius continued "You will never be a King. You will die now and there's no one to save you."

Demeterius pulled his sword back about to put it down on Caspian and said "Say your last prayers to the mighty lion King Caspian X."

Caspian closed his eyes and wished that Susan and the Pevensies would have a great extraordinary life. He heard a gurgle come from Demeterius and he opened his eyes.

He saw an arrow piercing through Demeterius's stomach. Demeterius fell over and Caspian sat up seeing Susan in her stance like she just shot something. Caspian never saw her so beautiful.

He got up and ran towards her. One of the soldiers from Archenland's side yelled "Our King is dead!"

Most people looked to where Demeterius was lying dying. He was still breathing but there was nothing no one could do to save him.

The Narnians cheered with joy and Caspian ran towards Susan still. Susan looked horror shocked and yelled "Caspian duck!" He turned around and saw Demeterius standing and had a bow and arrow. Caspian guessed he found it on the ground.

Caspian ducked down and Demeterius released the arrow and at the same time so did Susan. Susan shot Demeterius right in the heart. He fell to the ground without another breath.

Susan smiled at Caspian who stood up. He smiled back at her and he looked at her stomach and saw something sticking through it. Susan fell to the ground, Demeterius shot her right in the stomach.

Edmund caught Susan as she fell and laid her head on his lap. Caspian couldn't feel anything he ran as fast as he could and bent down next to Susan.

She had tears rolling down her face and touched Caspian's face "I love you Caspian."

He laughed having tears rolling down his face "I love you too, Susan Pevensie." She smiled brighter.

Peter was over as well and yelled "Someone get Queen Lucy and make her bring her cordial!" Susan moved her thumb over Caspian's lips and said "I loved the way you treated me and held me."

Caspian said "You say loved as in past. Susan it is the present and it always will be." Susan shook her head "I know I'm dying Caspian. By the time Lucy gets here I will die."

Caspian had the most heartbreaking look on his face according to Susan. She felt more tears roll down her face "Don't cry Caspian. I will always love you."

She used her hand on his face to pull it down to her own. She kissed him with the most love that she could. Caspian put as much love into his kiss as well. When they pulled away Susan looked at Peter who was crying as well "I love you to Peter, my big brother."

She touched his face "Tell Lucy that she is the best sister anyone can have and that I love her as well." She looked up at Edmund and smiled "I love you too Ed."

She looked back at Caspian "Look after my family; because Aslan will look after me."

She wiped the tears from Caspian's eyes. "Smile for me one last time. I will never know why I'll go weak at the knees for that smile King Caspian." Caspian smiled the biggest smile he could pull off.

Susan laughed and she felt death tugging on her heart and eyelids. As her eyes were closing she heard Lucy yelling "Susan!" And she was pulled under.

**Well like I said at the beginning please don't hate me for that kind of ending. SPOILERS* Yay! Demeterius died...finally. I know that's horrible for me to say, but I just hated that man to the end. Don't worry hopefully I won't leave you hanging on to that ending for too long. I want you guys to leave a review. I love those things...they give me motivation to keep on writing. So keep leaving reviews...for example like Trapped In Narnia or Raina. They both have been leaving lots of reviews...keep it up you two! :)**


	27. Looking From Above-27

**Hey guys...here's the next chapter. This chapter isn't depressing I swear.**

* * *

Susan woke up in a different surrounding. There was white sand and the ocean was bright blue, almost as bright as her eyes. When she turned around there was a forest-jungle. She looked down on herself and she was wearing a beautiful bright-blue dress. It was embellished in pearls on the top and at the bottom of the sleeves. The dress was long sleeved and came to her wrists the dress also came down to the ankles. She basked in awe as she looked at it. She stood up and in front of her was Aslan.

She looked closer at him and a bright smile flashed across her face. She ran towards him "Aslan!" she squealed.

When she got to him she squeezed him around his mane. He chuckled "Hello dear one." Susan saw the sad look upon the Great lion's face and pulled her eyebrows together "Whatever's the matter Aslan?"

Aslan let out a great sigh "You're in my country." Susan nodded "Will I be able to watch over my family from here?" Aslan smiled sadly "Why of course dear one."

Aslan walked across the beach to where the water was he breathed over the ocean that shot up into the air. The water opened up into a circle that showed Susan her family.

They were kneeling over her dead body. Caspian was holding her tightly in a hug. Susan felt a tear leave her eye. She wiped it away quickly.

Lucy ran over and said "No! Not my sister. Not my best friend." Susan felt her legs go closer to the portal and she said "Lucy I'm right here. I'm always here."

Lucy had tears streaming down her face. Peter grabbed a hold onto her younger sister. He kissed her hair and said "Lucy, Susan loves you very much and she will always be with you."

Lucy shook her head "But I will never be with her. She will never have children or get married. She won't help me on my wedding day. She'll never be here to give me advice."

Susan felt her stomach clench and tighten. She felt a lump in the back of her throat. She looked at Aslan, who could tell what she was feeling.

He walked closer to her and smiled a little "Keep watching it will get interesting."

Susan shook her head and looked back at the portal. She felt pain in her stomach and looked at Aslan. He smiled "Tell Peter to pull the arrow out."

Susan felt her eyes flutter open for a second time and she breathed in the deepest breath she could. Her whole family looked in shock and happiness.

Susan looked at her family "I hope none of you gave up on me." They all laughed with tears of joy. Before Susan or anyone did anything else she said "Peter I have news from Aslan…Pull this arrow out of me."

Peter ran down to Susan's side "This is going to hurt….a lot." Susan grabbed Caspian's hand and squeezed hard when Peter ripped the arrow out of her stomach. She didn't feel any pain.

Her family stared at her stomach as everything healed away like magic. She brushed over where the wound had been and smiled. She looked up into the sky and whispered "Thank you Aslan."

She laughed as her little sister jumped on her a squeezed the life out of her. Susan hugged her back and Lucy hit her shoulder "Don't ever do that to me again Susan Pevensie."

Susan got up and hugged Peter, Edmund, and Lucy in a family group hug. Caspian stood awkwardly to the side and Susan waved her hand for Caspian to join. He came in and they all hugged each other.

When they all pulled away Susan turned to Caspian. She hugged him and he hugged her back. When they pulled away she pulled on the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. He chuckled in the kiss.

He whispered in her ear "You know you gave me a heart attack." Susan laughed "Well I do have that effect on people." Caspian shook his head "Because if you weren't here I wouldn't be able to do this…."

He bent down on one knee and said "Susan Pevensie, Gentle Queen of Narnia… I know from the four years without you I knew you were the one. When you came back I don't know what I would do if you were gone again. I love you and I will love you till the end of my days."

He pulled out a ring from his back pocket and Susan felt tears spill out of her eyes and she put both of her hands to her mouth. "I've heard from your sister it's a tradition in England…that the woman is to given a ring. So I decided that since it would make it feel more official I would do it. Susan Pevensie…will you marry me?" The ring was golden, made of real gold. It had a gorgeous diamond in the middle. The bands were in the forms of leaves like her crown.

Susan laughed and looked at her family. Lucy was on the verge of tears and nodding her head. Edmund, who didn't even like lovey-dovey stuff was smiling and nodding. She lastly looked at Peter who had a smile upon his face and mouthed "Say yes."

She turned back to Caspian and squealed "Yes!" He stood up and Susan jumped into his arms and he swung her around like in the movies. He put her down and put the ring on her right ring finger. She kissed him with as much passion as she could.

He mimicked her passion. Edmund said "Okay…okay we get it you love each other." Susan rolled her eyes and to annoy Edmund even more she kissed Caspian more. Lucy said "Awww now I have another brother."

When they pulled away a soldier came and said "King Caspian…your majesty." Caspian turned to him "Yes? Is there a problem?"

The soldier said "We need help moving the tents to the castle. And Queen Susan someone is asking for you in the healing tent."

Caspian waited outside of the healing tent for his new fiancée. He felt giddy on the inside of the feeling of saying fiancée and Susan in the same sentence. He kept thinking, why would a girl like her go for a guy like me?

Lucy found Frederick after the war and gave him a bone-crushing hug. He grunted because he was in some pain from the war. She stopped "Sorry, How are you?" He let out a breath of air and said "Oh you know I just won a war against my old country…so okay I guess."

Lucy's smile faded "Oh I'm sorry." Frederick stopped her "Don't be Demeterius needed his reign to end." Lucy nodded.

Susan got into the healing tent and found men lying in beds. Some were wounded majorly and she felt sick to her stomach. She heard her name "Susan."

She went to the noise and found Markell still breathing and alive. She gasped in surprise "Did Lucy?...save you?"

He nodded in disgust "I know…I told her not to." Susan pursed her lips "You can't do anything to change it now." He nodded "Now if we all think about it for a second. Aren't I King of Archenland now?"

Susan's mouth dropped "Demeterius died and…wait what about Autumn?" Markell shook his head "Rumor has it she died in battle." Susan chuckled "Wow…so King?"

He smiled "King. King Markell….never mind it doesn't really have a ring to it." Susan smiled "I think it does."

He shook his head and scrunched up his nose "You're just saying that to make me feel better." Susan started to turn around "Well I'm going to help pack up. You should take a horse to Archenland. Just say Queen Susan gave it to you."

Markell got up and pulled her into a hug "Thank you Susan for everything. Even though I'm going to be far away… I want to still be in touch with you. Write me."

Susan smiled "Of course Markell." Markell pulled out of the hug and went out of the tent first. Susan stood there a little longer and looked at a soldier whose goat leg looked crushed. She bent down next to him.

He turned his head slightly his face looked like he was in severe pain. Susan touched his arm comfortingly. The soldier looked confused "High Queen Susan…Have I done something?"

Susan shook her head and smiled "No, you fought for your country and made us stronger. I want to thank you." The soldier smiled and chuckled in a discomforting way "Thank you Queen Susan…for everything you do for our country."

Susan smiled "Well, I'm sure you'll be better in no time." Susan got up and went to the next soldier.

Markell left the tent and got outside to find Caspian standing near it smiling. Markell pulled his eyebrows together "Why is someone so happy?"

Caspian shrugged his shoulders "We won the war. I'm just excited." He didn't want to say anything until Susan said it would be okay to tell the kingdom.

Markell raised an eyebrow "Okay…Queen Susan said I may have a horse." Caspian nodded and waved for a soldier "Could you please get me a horse." The soldier nodded and ran off.

Caspian looked back at Markell "What for?" Markell sighed "I kind of am the new King of Archenland now." Caspian's eyes widened "Well congratulations I guess…what about princess Autumn?"

Markell became sad in the face "No one told you?...princess Autumn died in battle." Caspian gasped "No I haven't heard anything about that."

Markell shrugged his shoulders as the soldier came back with a horse. Markell got on top and said "Wish me luck King Caspian. Hopefully I'm a good a King as you."

Caspian smiled without any teeth "I know for sure that you'll be a better King than Demeterius." Markell looked back at the camp on last time and rode off to become the new King of Archenland.

A soldier came and asked Caspian for assistance on packing up a tent. Of course Caspian said yes. Susan came out of the healing tent with tears in the back of her eyes. She breathed in heavily and unevenly.

She saw Lucy see her and come towards her. Lucy asked "Susan what's wrong?" Susan shook his head "Men in there might now make it. I offered them your cordial but they refused. They said dying for their country was the right way to go."

Lucy hugged Susan and clung onto her waist. "I know Susan I tried..I tried so hard for them to reconsider." Susan pulled Lucy in closer and hushed her as Lucy started to cry. Susan shook her head "Luce, it's not your fault…it's mine I'm the reason for this war."

Lucy shook her head in Susan's chest "It's Demeterius and he's gone now." Susan let out a deep breath and released Lucy. "Okay. Let's wipe away our tears and just hope that everything's okay in the end."

Lucy smiled as Susan wiped Lucy's tears off her face. Lucy said "I'm glad you're back Susan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Peter and Edmund were packing a horse with supplies. Edmund was smiling to himself and Peter noticed "What are you smiling about?"

Edmund shook his head "I'm excited. Caspian being our new brother. You actually letting Susan go. It's a new day. We just won a war for Pete sakes."

Peter smiled "I guess you're right…but Susan isn't gone just yet. Caspian could still do something wrong and I could take this privilege." Edmund sighed "Some people never change."

Susan came over to help her brothers. She tightened the horse's straps "Have either of you two seen Caspian?" They both shook their heads. Edmund pursed his lips "I would think you'd know…he is your fiancé now."

Peter looked his sister up and down. Susan took notice of this, she sighed in annoyance "What is it Peter?"

Peter looked down at the ground "You said Aslan said something to you. You were gone and then you came back. It's impossible."

Susan stopped what she was doing and faced her brother "I was in Aslan's country. It was so beautiful. He showed me my last dying breathes and he sent me back. Aslan is the reason for me being her right now."

Edmund stopped what he was doing as well to look at Susan. She chuckled to herself "Aslan gave me a second chance at life."

They all heard a deep voice from behind them say "A third chance, if you count the train crash." The three of them turned around slowly to see if their ears deceived them. Aslan was standing there with sunlight basking behind him.

Next to him was standing a bewildered Lucy who was laughing. She said "You should have seen your faces."

The three siblings bowed to him he said "Rise Kings and Queen of Narnia." When they got up they walked over to where he was standing.

Peter had a bright smile in his face "It was you who did that. The train did it really crash?"

Aslan let out a sorrowful sigh "Yes it did. The four of you died that day in England. There were funerals for the four of you and your mother was so upset. I'm very sorry. It's either stay here and live or go back and be dead."

Susan put her hands to her mouth "Mum. I forgot. Is she well?" Aslan nodded "Yes dear one. She still grieves but has moved on with life….As I see so have you."

He looked at the ring on Susan's finger and made a head gesture towards it. She giggled "Yes I have. But I wish I could tell her that we're all okay and alive."

Aslan smiled "But you see Kings and Queens of Narnia. I will give you two hours in England to do what you please."

Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were shocked and had the same expression upon their faces. Susan stopped for a second and said "Wait I can't see my mother wearing a nasty thing from Demeterius and it's covered in blood."

Aslan chuckled "But of course all of you will be dressed nicer. He breathed deeply on each of them and the gown Susan wore in Aslan's country was back on her. Lucy's was a sun-bright yellow dress the same shape as Susan's with diamonds instead of pearls.

Edmund wore the same color blue top as Susan with a white vest, white pants, and blue boots. Peter wore the same color yellow top as Lucy and a brown vest, white pants, and brown boots. They all looked at each other in awe as all their marks from battle healed and Susan and Lucy's hair became bouncy with fresh curls. Lucy's hair came down to her shoulders and Susan's came down past her breast.

They smiled at each other when all four crowns came down from the sky. They each grabbed their own and placed it on their heads. Aslan said "Don't waste your time. You are Kings and Queens of Narnia."

They watched as the world around them phased out and a familiar house surrounded them. They all looked at each other in guilt. Lucy shook her head "We've been alive all this time and haven't thought once about our mother."

They noticed it was dark outside. They went up the stairs and saw everything was the same. Their rooms were kept as they left them. Susan sighed "It's almost been a year and it's probably been a month since the incident."

They all nodded in agreement. They got to their mothers room and Edmund let out a deep sigh and turned to his siblings. They gave him an exhorted look to open the door. He opened it cautiously and carefully. They got into her room and she was sound asleep in her bed.

Peter whispered "I think I should be the one to wake her up." They looked at one another and nodded. He shook his mother slightly "Mum."

She opened her eyes slowly and jumped back when she saw who it was. "Are..are you a ghost Peter?" Peter shook his head sadly. She looked behind him and saw the other three of her children.

She felt tears fall down her cheeks and Lucy croaked "Mummy. I love you." She ran to her and clung to the back of her neck on the bed. Their mum shook her head in disbelief. "how can all of you be here right now? None of you are dead. Am I dreaming?"  
Edmund moved closer and sat on the end of the bed "Mum, you're not dreaming. We are alive and well."

She pulled her eyebrows together "Are the four of you wearing crowns?" They all nodded and pulled on small smiles. Susan sat next to Edmund on the bed "We have been in a place called Narnia. It's magical mum and it's not on Earth, it's out of this world."

Peter continued "We're Kings and Queens of this place, Narnia. We rule alongside a Telemarine….you would call him a Spaniard here."

Their mum listened as the four of them told different stories. She did not dare to inturupt. Edmund and Lucy told of the Dawn Treader. They all told of the wardrobe and that's how they became closer. They told of the time difference. They told of the White Witch. They told of the second time they went and how Susan felt a love connection with Caspian, that's why Susan was so sad this past year.

When they were done their mum had tears "You were all in war?" They all nodded and Susan got up closer to her mum "Mummy. I have something to show you." She held out her hand and shoed the ring.

Her mother brought her hands to her face "You're getting married?" Susan nodded "I want your approval." Her mother hugged her daughter "I want you to know that I'm so happy for you. I've never met this Caspian. But I know you and you wouldn't just choose any random person."

They all heard a voice from behind them say "Now that's where you're wrong Mrs. Pevensie." The four Pevensies turned around and saw Caspian leaning against a wall. He was dressed nicely. He was wearing a black top, white vest, white pants, and black boots. His hair was nicely groomed as well.

He walked over to the Pevensies and their mother. He held out his hand to greet her "I am King Caspian X, the man your daughter stupidly said yes to."

Mrs. Pevensie chuckled and said "My dear boy I do not shake hands I'm a hugger." She hugged Caspian and he hugged back.

Susan smiled at the sight with tears in the back of her eyes and she scrunched her nose from crying. Caspian released her and said "Now the High King Aslan himself has offered that you can come to Susan's and my wedding."

Mrs. Pevensie smiled "But of course I'll come to the two of yours wedding."

Susan laughed "Really? Oh my gosh Mum. I can't wait." Mrs. Pevensie laughed as well "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Caspian continued "I'm sorry to say, but it's time to go." Mrs. Pevensie didn't cry she only smiled "I will see all of you again."

All four Pevensies joined their mum into a group hug. Caspian stood and waited for their moment to be over. When they released they all said almost in synchronization "I love you mum."

She smiled brighter "I love all of you four too. Now go rule your kingdom."

They all left slowly and not in sadness but in relief and happiness. They got to the living room and the room faded into the camp again. Aslan was nowhere to be found and the soldiers were worried they didn't see their Kings or Queens for a while.

Caspian looked at the Pevensies when they got back and smiled "Let's go home." They all mimicked his smile and got on a horse.

The soldiers and the monarchs got home late at night. The soldiers helped unpack everything and went home. They were greeted by their wives and children. Some were young and still lived with their parents and were greeted by them.

The kingdom rejoiced from the win and family returning home. When the Kings and Queens got back they were excited.

Susan laughed and everyone looked at her like she was weird Caspian asked "What's so funny?" Susan responded "I just can't wait to sleep in an actual bed again."

Caspian smiled at her "I guess you're right." They all got back into the castle Susan went to her bedroom. She smiled at all the little things she missed.

She put her crown on the dresser in front of her mirror. She walked into her bathroom that was connected with her room. She couldn't remember the last time she took a bath. She undressed herself and got into warm bath water.

She let it soak in warming her whole body. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Peter went down to the kitchen with his brother and ate. They talked for the longest time about how their battles went. They were eating ham and potatoes. Edmund looked down at his plate and back up at Peter, who was stuffing his face.

Edmund questioned "Peter?" Peter looked up from his food "Yeah?" he asked with his mouth full. Edmund sighed and blurted out "I killed Autumn."

Peter started to chew slowly and swallowed "I don't know what to say to that." Edmund continued "That's not all she told me to tell Caspian that she still loved him."

Peter looked back down at his food and the doors opened. It was Caspian with a smile on his face "Wow. That smells amazing. I'm ready to fall over soon..so I'm going to bed soon."

Edmund had a guilty look on his face and Peter looked like he had a secret. Caspian grabbed an apple "What? You two look like there's something going on."

Peter smiled "Nothing. It's nice without the stress." Caspian chuckled "For the two of you, but now I have to worry about this wedding. Susan's going to have my head if I don't help."

They three laughed Edmund mumbled "That sounds like Susan." Caspian took a bite of his apple and said with his mouth full "See you tomorrow guys."

They both said at the same time "Goodnight." Peter threw his spoon at Edmund. Edmund became confused and angry "What was that for?"

Peter said annoyingly "Are you going to tell him?" Edmund looked down at his food guilty "He's just so happy right now. I don't want to say anything."

Peter got up "Well Ed, if you wait any longer it will only get worse." Peter walked away and out of the dining hall.

Lucy was in the castle gardens looking at different flowers. She sighed to herself "I love just thinking by myself." She heard a voice from behind her "Well that's too bad."

Lucy jumped and turned around to see Frederick. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear "You startled me." Frederick chuckled "Did I? I didn't notice how I high you jumped into the air."

Lucy pushed his shoulder "Oh shut up." They both laughed and she asked "How are you holding up?" Frederick shrugged his shoulders and they started walking "Well readjusting from war is kind of hard. I mean it was my first one."

Lucy smiled at the ground "Well you'll soon readjust. And of course you're staying at the castle." Frederick nodded "I have been looking into getting my own place to settle down myself. I don't want to stay here just because…you know?"

Lucy nodded "But you'll stay in Narnia hopefully." Frederick stopped walking "See that's what I've been thinking about. I want to go home."

Lucy looked into his green eyes. He touched her face and rubbed his thumb over her jaw. "Lucy if I do go then when we see each other…our reuniting's will be something to look forward to."

Lucy looked down and Frederick moved her head up for her to look at him. "Hey Lucy, I want you to know I care about you very much."

Frederick leaned in and so did Lucy. They both kissed each other and when they pulled away they smiled. He pulled her into a hug and Lucy looked over his shoulder and saw Peter standing in the hallway watching them.

Peter stormed up to them and Lucy whispered in his ear "Run! Brother alert!" Frederick grabbed her hand and they ran the opposite direction. Lucy started to drag Frederick and they got to Susan's room.

Susan woke up in the tub with knocking at the door. She heard her sister yelling "Susan! Susan!" Susan got out of the now freezing cold water. She put on a robe and said "I'm coming."

When Susan opened the door Lucy drug Frederick in. Susan's eyes popped open and became confused. She closed the door and turned to face her sister.

Susan sat on her bed "What is going on?" Lucy breathed in heavily "Peter…saw me and Frederick kiss." Susan giggled "And let me guess…he's on the run chasing you?"

Lucy nodded "If he comes in here can you tell him we're not here." Susan nodded "I know how he is…and how he can be at times."

Lucy giggled and Susan looked at Frederick "How are you?" Frederick smiled "Still trying to get the hang of things."

Susan pursed her lips "Welcome to the family." Peter knocked on Susan's door "Susan? Have you seen Lucy or Frederick anywhere? I checked both of their rooms. I can't find them."

Susan stood where she was and mouthed to her sister "Hide under the bed." Lucy nodded and pulled Frederick under the bed with her.

Susan cracked her door open "Peter I'm really tired it's late. Please just go to bed." Peter opened the door wider "You never answered my question."

Susan knew she was bad when it came to lying. "Peter please I just fought a war. Can you understand my privacy?"

Peter sighed "You're right it is late…" He stood on his tiptoes to look in Susan's bedroom "Goodnight,"

She closed the door and sighed as she heard his footsteps fade away. Susan said "The coast is clear." They both came out from under the bed and Susan said "I don't mean to lecture either of you but it's late and we just fought a war. I think we should all be in bed by now."

Lucy nodded and left the room with Frederick following her. Susan got dressed in a night gown and fell asleep in her bed. It was one of the best sleeps she had in a long time.

* * *

**Well there you go...A few more chapters and sadly this story will come to an end. But don't be discouraged I will be writing a second story. So hopefully none of you guys will be upset when its over. **


	28. Secrets-28

**It's the prelude into the wedding! Enjoy**

* * *

Peter found Lucy in the morning and lectured her on why she shouldn't be with boys yet. Of course Lucy hated how her brother treated her like a little girl still, but knew that he was just looking out for her.

Peter was continuing on with his speech "I just don't want to see you grow up yet Lu." Lucy shocked her brother by giving him a hug. "It's okay Peter. I understand."

With wide eyes Peter hugged his little sister back "Well that's new. Susan was never like this to me." Lucy laughed in his chest "She is older than me."

Peter let Lucy out of the hug "I'll see you later. Caspian, Edmund, and I all have a meeting with the council."

Lucy pulled her eyebrows together "What about me and Susan? We're high Queens, Shouldn't we go too?" Peter sighed "I would think so Luce, but they only asked for the men to go."

Lucy had a disgusted look on her face. She knew that the council hated how two women where leading Narnia as well. Peter ruffled Lucy's hair and walked away.

Susan woke up that morning with a muscle pain in her side. She got up, got dressed and went to the gardens. She sat on the bench and closed her eyes. She let the quiet and peace surround her. She breathed in the air and it smelled sensational.

A few minutes of sitting that Spanish accent she loved so much whispered in her ear "Boo!" She jumped and laughed when she saw Caspian standing behind her laughing.

She shook her head "You scared me." Caspian smiled crookedly "That was the point." Susan slapped his arm playfully.

She then pulled him in for a deep kiss with tongue. When they pulled away Susan smiled while looking into his deep brown eyes. Caspian looked back at her with the same mimicked smile "What?"

Susan smiled even more joyously "We're getting married." Caspian chuckled "I know, why you would even think of marrying a man like me confuses me everyday."

Susan's smiled faded and she put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it comfortingly "I'm so lucky to marry a man like you."

Caspian looked up from the ground and looked straight into her bright-blue eyes. "No Susan. I am the lucky one."

Susan pulled him in for another kiss. Susan's hands got tangled in his think-dark hair. Caspian's hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Susan broke away for a breath and Caspian moved to her jaw kissing it.

Susan didn't want to ruin the moment, but she knew it was going too far. "Caspian. Too far," Caspian stopped and blushed and Susan laughed. "Now look who's blushing King Caspian."

Caspian smiled getting redder, it wasn't really that red because of his tan skin. Susan grabbed his hand and entwined it with her own and they started to walk throughout the garden.

Caspian smiled at her motion "So fiancée…What are your plans for today?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders while still walking "I was thinking maybe we could talk about a ball to announce our engagement and then start planning the wedding."

Caspian's smile faded "The council wants to have a meeting with me and your brothers. You know how they can be if I don't go." Susan sighed angrily "Why just you and my brothers? Why does the council have to be so sexist?"

Caspian stopped walking and looked at the ground "I don't know Susan. I wish they would just understand you're just as strong as the three of us."

Susan shook her head and mumbled "I did kill the king of Archenland." Caspian smirked "Yes you did and you survived death. You know what?" Susan looked up at her soon-to-be-husband. "You should just come to see what they say. I could have them resign."

Susan shook her head "It's fine I can just talk about the wedding with Lucy." Caspian put his hands on her shoulders. "No it's not I don't want people that are high-ranked in this country to be like Demeterius."

Susan looked up appreciative at Caspian "Really? You really want to do this?" Caspian held out his pinkie "Lucy told me this was a pinkie promise. Wherever this England is this means that you sincerely and whole-heartedly promise."

Susan giggled "Pinkie Promise." She locked her pinkie with his own and he smiled "Where you come from has weird sayings and traditions."

Susan smirked "You have no idea." Caspian kissed her forehead "I'll see you in a little bit love." Caspian went off and Susan lingered in the same stop a while longer. She smiled thinking, I am so lucky he loves me.

Edmund was sitting up in a tree on the outskirts of the beach watching the waves. Hearing the sound of the ocean calmed him. He saw a bewildered Frederick riding on a fully packed horse away from the castle.

He jumped down from the tree and startled Frederick. Edmund gave him a confused glance "Where are you headed Frederick?" Frederick sighed "You caught me. I'm leaving for Archenland."

Edmund was shocked by his answer but nodded his head in response "I hope you told Lucy." Frederick's face made a twitch of sadness but it faded fast. Edmund noticed. Frederick said "Yes I gave her my farewell in a letter."

Edmund noticed the crack in his voice as well "Why didn't you just tell her?" Frederick looked back at the castle "She would've tried to stop me and it probably would have worked."

Edmund nodded "I wish you all the best Frederick." Frederick smirked "Thank you….tell Queen Lucy we will meet again."

Edmund smiled "Of course." Frederick took on deep breath and rode off and Edmund watched as he couldn't see Frederick anymore.

Susan was unconsciously fiddling with her engagement ring while sitting in the library of the castle. She was reading an old Narnian tale about a treasure on an island.

_There once was a prince looking for buried treasure. There were stories there was a great golden treasure on Tarkly Island. On the island was a great golden treasure buried in the dark sand. The prince did not know the island held many secrets. It had a dark power throughout it. If your fears got the best of you, your fears would come to life. Another thing that would happen is you would also become the opposite of what you were. The prince was a giving man and now he only wanted the gold for himself and turned greedy. The prince killed his best friend, which ironically was his good friends fear. The prince realized what was happening, what monster he was turning into. He never got the treasure, but threw it into the lake on the island so no one else would ever find it. Legend has it the treasure is still in the lake and waiting for the next person to find it._

Susan was pulled out of her reading when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Caspian "What are you reading?" She lifted up the book cover and read "The treasure of Tarkly Island."

Caspian smiled "My father used to read me that as a young boy. It used to be my favorite story." Susan smiled back at him "Are you ready to go?" Caspian asked.

Susan nodded with the smile fading and her face turning worried. Caspian touched her cheek "Everything will be fine." He gave her a comforting look that reassured her.

Susan and Caspian ran into Peter on the way there. Peter looked at them and stood on Susan's other side "Did the council invite you too Susan?"

Susan shook her head abruptly "I want them to be as happy to invite me as they are of you, Ed, and Caspian."

Peter scoffed "Well good for you." Susan glared at him "What's that supposed to mean?" Peter's smile faded "I'm just saying the council is as stubborn as you are."

Susan rolled her eyes "Well then the two of us are a perfect match. They won't know stubborn until they meet me." Caspian added "They won't know what hit them."

Susan smiled "See? This is why I hang out with you rather than Peter. You're so much more optimistic than Peter."

Peter shoved Susan with his hand "Oh sod off Susan." They got to the doors and met Edmund there. Edmund made a gesture with his head "Gonna tell them off?" She rolled her eyes in response.

They all three walked into the council room together and all of the men gave Susan confused glances. She just smiled. Her mother always told her to kill people with kindness.

One of them stood up "Queen Susan. You are not to be here. We called forth only the Kings of Narnia."

Susan just kept smiling and let out a deep sigh that sounded annoyed "You know I am just as important as the Kings. I am capable of making decisions too."

Everyone in the council didn't make eye contact with the head council leader who looked furious at Susan. "Very well Queen Susan. You may stay."

Susan smirked at Peter who just chuckled inwardly. The head council leader spoke "You three Kings are growing older and you all need to have heirs to the throne."

Susan scoffed and the whole council glared at her. She gave them all a look of guilt, like she got caught. Her brothers and Caspian gave her a look of caution, like don't push it Susan.

The head council leader raised his voice "Is there something you'd like to say?" Susan looked around "No. I just wanted the lot of you to know Caspian and I are getting married."

Each one of the council members looked pleased the leader spoke up again "Well congratulations. Hopefully the two of you will have an heir in the first year."

Caspian stepped forward "Of course." Susan looked at her shoes again she didn't want to see the looks on her brothers faces.

Peter stepped forward "You can't just force us all to be married and have children." Susan gave Peter a look of remorse. The council chuckled "Are you saying you will never marry King Peter?"

Peter shook his head and said with anger, "I never said that. I'm just saying maybe me or my brother will never find someone. You can't force us."

Peter stormed out of the room "We're done here." Susan followed suit after him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew Peter and she knew he needed to calm down "Pete they just want an heir is all."

Peter pushed her hand off of him "Yes Su but they suspect everyone to have a child or children…Did you tell Caspian yet?"

Susan shook her head in embarrassment "No I haven't." Peter sighed as if letting his anger flow out of him as well. "I'm going to blow off some steam. You should go check on Lucy."

Caspian was on his way out to follow them and the head council man yelled "Wait! King Caspian…" Caspian turned around to face them. "You know we're counting on you to have an heir to the throne."

Caspian nodded "Don't doubt me." Edmund tugged on Caspian's arm "Come on. Let's hope that Peter didn't destroy anything." Caspian smirked and followed Edmund out.

Susan found Lucy with tears in her eyes sitting outside of her room on the floor. Susan sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Lucy put her head on her big sister's chest. Susan tucked a piece of Lucy's hair behind her ear.

She let Lucy let out some tears before asking, "What's wrong Lu?" Lucy sniffled "Frederick left and he only left me a note. He didn't say goodbye or anything."

Susan played with Lucy's hair "Well a note is romantic. Don't you think?" Lucy chuckled a little "I guess. I just want to let him know I care about him."

Susan smiled sympathetically at her sister "Lucy you know that's how I felt when I left? I want you to know I don't want you to be like me. I want you to enjoy life."

Lucy nodded "You're right. I don't want you to have to go through that with me." Lucy took Susan's ring off of her finger and Susan watched her cautiously.

Lucy smiled at it "You know I helped pick this out?" Susan laughed "Oh really? For a second I thought Caspian actually had good taste."

Lucy chuckled and put it back on Susan's finger. "When we thought you died…that was the worst part…knowing that he was going to ask you after the war."

Susan kissed Lucy's hair "You must always have faith Lucy. Never forget that." Lucy smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes "So has your day been?"

Susan sighed in annoyance "Well I went with the boys to speak with the council." Lucy put a hand over her mouth "Really? How did they take it?"

Susan laughed "Let's just say Peter was this close to killing one of them." Susan pinched her fingers close together as a metaphor and Lucy laughed "Sounds like Peter. But what did the council do?"

Susan told Lucy everything and Lucy's smile faded "But Susan you…" Susan put a hand to her mouth "I know Luce. I know."

Lucy looked at her sister's discouraged face "Well when are you planning the wedding?" Susan's face perked up "Well I wanted to start planning with you. I thought this could be a sister thing."

Lucy smiled and giggled uncontrollably "Oh my gosh really? Thank you Susan." Susan smiled "And I want you to be my maid-of-honor." Lucy hugged her sister "I won't ever thank you enough."

Susan laughed as Lucy squeezed her "The more we hug the less we plan." Lucy stopped hugging and looked shocked "You're right. Let's go to the lounge and start planning."

Peter was in the training fields with his sword taking down dummies. Caspian and Edmund found him and came to him. Caspian said sarcastically, "You would think fighting a war yesterday, you would have no energy in you."

Peter rolled his eyes and still took down the dummy he was on. "What do you want Caspian?"

Caspian looked confused "What do you mean? Why were you so rude to the council members? They just said we need to wed and have children."

Peter shook his head "Maybe I don't want to marry anyone? What if the woman I fall in love with is like Autumn? What if the woman I love is dead?"

Caspian looked at Edmund who obliviously knew what Peter was talking about. Peter fell to the ground and Caspian crouched next to him "Did the woman you love die Peter?"

Peter shook his head "No. She thinks I'm dead. She's in England. She was Susan's best friend and I fell for her. She was always worried for Susan and then stopped visiting after Susan pushed her away. I sent her a note saying Susan was doing better. She kissed me and I kissed her. Everything was great."

Caspian pat Peter's shoulder "What was her name?" Peter smiled out into the distance "Louise." Caspian smirked "Does Susan know?" Peter shook his head while smiling "No. She suspected things but never found out. She always wanted us together though."

Edmund smiled "I thought you were angry because of Su Peter?" Peter had a look that said don't mention it on his face and Caspian read it.

Caspian stood up "What's wrong with Susan?" Peter put his hands up "It's not my place to say anything. It's Susan's business. I wasn't supposed to know in the first place. It was my mother and a Susan thing."

Caspian looked at the two of them "Do I want to know?" Edmund gave him a grave look "If you're going to marry Susan, you might want to know."

Caspian left them there "I'll be back…maybe you can have a real competitor rather than a dummy Peter."

Peter smiled "You're on King Caspian."

Susan and Lucy had papers everywhere in the lounge and they were arguing "No Susan the orchestra should be on the left. There would be more sound."

Susan rolled her eyes "Fine but you have to like the colors." Lucy sighed "Fine but I will not look good in a rose red dress."

They both turned their heads when a flustered Caspian entered the room. He looked relieved when he saw Susan.

She smiled at him "Hey sweetie we were just discussing the wedding…." Caspian cut her off "Are you sick?"

Susan pulled her eyebrows together "I don't know what you're talking about."

Caspian sighed angrily "You haven't told me something Susan." He squatted in front of her while she was sitting on the couch. Lucy said, "I'll give the two of you some privacy."

Susan looked into his eyes "I still don't understand what's going on here." Caspian looked down "Peter said he knows something he shouldn't have. Something, when the council talked it hurt you emotionally."

Susan knew exactly what he was talking about but still didn't cave "What did the council say to you when I left? I heard them call for you."

Caspian looked into her blue eyes "They said they were counting on me for an heir. Don't worry I reassured them we would be fine. Now tell me."

Caspian grabbed her hands which were in her lap and she stared at them. She felt tears fall down her face "I'm sorry Caspian."

Caspian pulled her face up to look at her in the eyes which were full of sadness "Sorry? Sorry about what?"

Susan shook her head "I can't give you the life you want." She felt more tears fall and Caspian's gaze on her "Yes you can Susan I love you. You will always be what I want."

Susan looked down again "You will never have children Caspian." She felt sobs and Caspian was confused "What?"

Susan shook her head "There's something wrong with my system. I can never bear children. I will never give you the life you want."

Caspian pulled her into a hug and hushed her "Susan I love you. You not ever giving birth doesn't mean anything. You have given me the life I want. All I want is you. I love you."

Susan cried in his chest and let him hold her. He patted her hair down and put his chin on top of her head. When she stopped crying she let go and breathed in deeply as if trying to pull herself together.

She wiped her tears away and said, "We have the colors down rose red, light pink, and white."

Caspian smiled "They sound lovely. I hope the two of you find other things out. I have some business with Peter to attend to."

Susan smiled without teeth and Caspian kissed her cheek. When he started walking out she said, "Don't hurt yourself and have fun."

Right before Caspian left out the door Susan ran to him and hugged him "Thank you for understanding."

He smiled crookedly and hugged her back. She stood on her toes and gave Caspian a peck on the mouth. When she pulled away Caspian said, "Don't ever thank me for something like that. I will always understand."

Susan chuckled "I'll keep that in mind. You might regret saying that Caspian."

Caspian smiled back "Or maybe not." Susan rolled her eyes "Okay get out of here Romeo." Caspian lifted an eyebrow "Romeo. Who is this Romeo? Should I be jealous?"

Susan stifled a laugh "Yes very jealous. Now go bond with your brother-in-laws." Caspian chuckled as Susan tried to push him out. He walked out and Lucy walked in.

Susan's smile depreciated and as Caspian was out of sight asked "Did you hear everything?"

Lucy bit her lip and nodded guiltily "It must be hard." Susan shrugged her shoulders "It will only be harder if we don't keep planning."

Lucy smiled "You're right. We should talk about your wedding dress." Susan put a hand on her younger sister's shoulder and walked her back to the table.

Susan and Caspian announced their engagement to the kingdom by having a festival. There were tons of games and food and dancing. During one of the dance numbers trumpets blared throughout the kingdom.

Susan and Caspian rose from their seats holding hands. Caspian put up a hand to quiet the people down. He yelled so everyone could hear him "Today you may be wondering why we are having a festival. It is in remembrance of those soldiers who died for our kingdom. Please let's have a moment of silence."

There was silence and tranquility throughout the kingdom. Caspian heard silent whispered prayers and stifled cries from family members. When he thought it was long enough he continued "There is a happier reason for this festival as well. Queen Susan the Gentle and I are engaged and will wed soon."

The kingdom acclaimed with joyous approval. They were all happy except a few who were jealous. Caspian and Susan were just happy the kingdom was happy and excepting of their marriage.

They kissed to make the kingdom rejoice with happiness. Susan blushed because she never liked public display of affection. Caspian chuckled at her bright red cheeks. She smiled back because of his smile.

Lucy, Edmund, and Peter were all happy for the wedding. Lucy played a few games with small children in the kingdom. Peter was fencing with a boy the age of ten. Edmund was next to the food table conversing with a fawn that was in war.

Since Caspian was high King he had to stay at his chair in the main area of the festival. People would come and talk to him if they wanted and tell him problems and give him their congratulations.

Susan was just walking about until she saw a young girl around the age of four crying. Susan ran to her side and put a hand on her shoulder and hushed her. Susan said in a comforting tone "It's okay sweetie. Tell me what's wrong?"

The little girl put her hand in her fiery-red hair "I lost my mummy." Susan nodded with a concern on her face. "How about I keep you company until we find your mum." The little girl had red eyes and smiled a little "Thank you Queen Susan."

Susan smiled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go sit near the fountain." She took the little girl's hand and walked her to the fountain.

Caspian saw Susan with the girl and smiled. He loved how gracious she was towards her kingdom. He also smiled at the way she was with the little girl. He wished that they would have children, but he knew that couldn't be. Caspian was heartbroken when he heard, but he loved her all the same.

Susan braided the little girl's red hair and got to know her. "What's your name little one?" The little girl answered back with a crack "Autumn."

Susan's heart broke, she knew she never liked Autumn, but there would always be a place somewhere inside Susan. Susan answered back "You know? There was a girl named Autumn who was very strong and brave."

The little girl sniffled "What if we never find my mummy?" Susan tied her hair together "Don't worry we'll find her….or maybe she'll find us."

Susan noticed a frantic woman about mid-thirties running around asking people if they'd seen her child. Susan smiled as the woman lit up when she saw her daughter.

She yelled "Autumn!" and she turned to see her mother and ran to her. Susan kept smiling and the woman noticed who was with her daughter and bowed "Your majesty. Thank you so much for watching my daughter. Hopefully she wasn't much trouble."

Susan giggled "She was a joy. You are raising a fine little lady. Where's the father?"

The woman looked discouraged "He…He died in battle." Susan's smile faded instantly and comforted the woman "I am so sorry. He fought with bravery and honor."

The woman nodded and turned red because a queen was touching her. She looked back into Susan's eyes "Thank you. On a happy note, congratulations on your engagement."

Susan gave a crooked smile "Thank you. Now go and enjoy the festival."

The woman smiled and took Autumn's hand in her own and walked with her. Susan smiled and went to do something else to try and connect with her subjects.

Lucy was throwing darts at a board with children and hit the middle of the target every time. Every kid gawked at her skill and cheered her on. Lucy felt a tap at her shoulder "Wait just a second little one I still have one more."

She heard a deep male voice from behind her "I didn't think I was that young. I actually thought I was older than you."

She knew that voice from anywhere, Frederick. She turned around and gave him a huge hug. "You're here!" she said in all excitement.

He grunted from the surprise of the hug and she was squeezing him tightly. He smiled and said out of breath, "Lucy…too tight."

She giggled and let go as fast as she could and blushed. She whispered "Watch this." He smiled as she turned and threw the dart and it hit the center. The children cheered and she blushed because Frederick was watching.

His eyebrows went up in surprise "Wow Luce. That was great." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "You really think so?"

Frederick questioned her "Why do you always tuck your hair back?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders "It's a habit. I do it when I'm nervous sometimes."

Frederick chuckled "Are you nervous around me Queen Lucy?" Lucy smiled "Maybe…Is that a bad thing?"

Frederick chuckled "I dunno you tell me." They were close to each other and he kissed the tip of her nose. Lucy giggled in a flirtatious way and when she stopped she grabbed his hand "I want know all about your trip."

Frederick groaned in a sarcastic way "All of it?" Lucy scoffed "Yes I do mister."

Peter was practicing with a little boy and the boy was laughing which made Peter smile. Edmund walked up to them "Are you really teaching him that Peter?"

Peter brought his fight to a halt so did the boy. Edmund continued "Do you want to learn from the master little man?" The boy smiled and nodded in amazement.

Edmund put his hand up to his face and whispered "This buffoon over there doesn't know anything. I'm the real guy you want to learn from."

The boy chuckled and Edmund walked over to him "So what's your name little man?" The boy perked up "Reid." Edmund nodded his head "Nice name."

He placed the sword in Reid's hand and said "Now first this is how you hold the sword…"

Peter rolled his eyes at his brother and saw how long the line was for Caspian and decided to help him out.

When the day was over the five got together and had an "almost" family picnic on the beach away from everything. They all laughed at Edmund mocking Peter. Some laughed at Caspian when he said that some women Susan's age came to him and said I hope you're sure of this decision and what you would be missing out on.

Lucy said that Frederick came back and they all brightened up. Susan smiled and sat on Caspian's lap. She held his hand as he kissed her cheek. She giggled and said happily "Everything is perfect."

Lucy gave them an awe look, Peter and Edmund both playfully gagged at the same time. Susan shoved Edmund and he fell into Peter. She scolded them in a joking way "Oh knock it off."

Edmund rolled his eyes "Oh Su but it was so cheesy and lovey-dovey."

Susan laughed "You want to see lovey-dovey? You haven't seen anything yet." She turned her head upright and cupped her hands on Caspian's face. She pulled his face into him and gave him a huge passionate kiss. Caspian kissed her back with the same amount.

When she pulled away she looked into his deep-brown eyes "I love you." She turned to face Edmund. "How was that for lovey?"

Edmund stood up "If you all excuse me I think I'm going to vomit behind that bush over there."

Susan rolled her eyes and got off of Caspian's lap. She sat on the blanket and plopped a grape in her mouth "I hope you enjoy yourself while you do that."

Edmund sat back down and everyone laughed. They were a family and always would be forever more. They still had a wedding to get through and they all couldn't be happier.

* * *

**What a cute way to end a chapter. That was a nice story Susan was reading...*hint. hint.* But please review and favorite and follow. Don't worry the wedding is coming up soon so be prepared.**


End file.
